EL VIAJE DE LOS HORCRUXES
by Lunis85
Summary: Harry emprende el viaje para finalmente destruir a Voldemort. Acción, misterio y sorpresas en el camino. POSTHBP! SPOILERS SI NO HAN LEIDO EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO!
1. En la boda de Bill y Fleur

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter, nombres e indicios relacionados son propiedad de **Joanne Rowling **y un montón de empresarios anónimos. **No** soy J.K. Rowling o no estaría escribiendo un fic, **estaría escribiendo el libro 7**. Lo único que gano con esto son** reviews y contactos nuevos para el MSN.**_

_**Aviso:**_

**SI NO HAN LEÍDO _HARRY POTTER Y EL MISTERIO DEL PRINCIPE_, ENTONCES PROBABLEMENTE NO QUIERAN LEER ESTE FIC, PUES CONTIENE DIVERSOS SPOILERS.**

**ESTÁIS ADVERTIDOS.**

**fAN fICTION: eL vIAJE dE lOS hORCRUXES**

**pOR: lUNA jANE lUPIN**

**cAPÍTULO pILOTO: eN LA bODA dE bILL y fLEUR**

Era un soleado día de verano. El señor y la Señora Weasley se complacían al ver como el mayor de sus hijos, antes muy guapo, contraía matrimonio con una bella joven lo suficientemente guapa por los dos. Los invitados, familiares y los amigos más cercanos, parecían haber olvidado que había una guerra, que aquella misma mañana había llegado noticias de más asesinatos, que no estaban seguros y que luego, algunos de ellos, tendrían que volver a sus hogares a esperar por un milagro. Todos estaban felices por la feliz pareja, que se veía a leguas que se amaban de verdad. E inusualmente en aquellos tiempos, el amor estaba en el aire. Los miembros de ambas familias se invitaban a bailar los unos a los otros; las parejas establecidas hacía mucho disfrutaban recordando los buenos viejos tiempos y las recién formadas soñaban con planes para el futuro. Un futuro en el que no estaban en guerra y podrían vivir para ver a sus hijos crecer y formar sus familias.

En medio de este ambiente de paz y alegría, Una joven pelirroja en un vestido dorado estaba sentada en una silla del rincón, con el semblante pálido y entristecido, jugueteando distraídamente con las flores de adorno de una mesa. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista hacia un muchacho de cabello negro al otro lado de la pista de baile instalada en el jardín trasero de la casa, o rechazaba por centésima vez la invitación a bailar de alguno de sus numerosos primos con la excusa de que estaba algo cansada y que quizás luego bailarían.

- Qué te sucede, Ginny? -le preguntó un muchacho alto y pelirrojo como ella, sentándose en la silla del costado.

- A ti qué te importa, Ron, déjame en paz. -contestó ella, de mal humor.

- Vaya, yo sólo quería ayudar... ¿sabes? a veces extraño cuando venías a decirme que Fred y George te estaban molestando. -dijo Ron, con una media sonrisa.

-Bien, creo que estoy lo suficientemente grandecita para cuidarme sola¿ves? -contestó ella sin mirarlo, recostándose en la mesa con los brazos cruzados.

- de todas formas algo de ayuda nunca es en vano... -insistió el muchacho.

- Mira, te lo agradezco mucho, pero no es algo con lo que nadie me pueda ayudar... es... son tonterías. -dijo Ginny, muy cortante.

- ¿Es Harry, verdad? -Ron se acercó aún más a la muchacha.

- Si, como digas. -le respondió ella haciendo una seña con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

- Bueno, Hermione dice que ahora tengo el rango emocional de una cuchara de sopa... así que en algo debo haber mejorado¿no crees?

- Mhmhmh -murmuró Ginny, mezcla de risa y fastidio.

- En fin, si necesitas a alguien... puedes venir a preguntar... -dijo finalmente Ron, echando hacia atrás la silla para levantarse, pero Ginny habló entonces.

- Es que tengo miedo, Ron. ¿Y si se olvida de mí? -soltó Ginny.

- ¿Harry? -miró a Harry que conversaba algo aburrido con Fleur, Bill y Tonks- ¡Nah! Qué va.

- Es que míralo, es muy popular, las chicas se le tiran encima -Gabrielle, hermana de Fleur, se acababa de acercar y Harry miraba a todos lados.

- Harry no es ese tipo de persona, y lo sabes... -le dijo Ron, acomodándose de nuevo en la silla.

- Es que está tan determinado en protegerme que... - Ginny miró hacia otro lado antes de que Harry volteara hacia ella.

- Lo acabas de decir, quiere protegerte, no olvidarte. Ginny, -a lo lejos, Harry se excusaba e iba a hablar con una muchacha de espeso cabello castaño que estaba cerca- conozco a Harry hace años, sé que te quiere de verdad, porque nunca lo había visto guardar fotos de alguien bajo su almohada ni babear su almuerzo porque alguien pasa delante suyo. Lo que vamos a hacer es muy peligroso y...

- ¿Vamos? -dijo Ginny casi sin poder contener el volumen de su voz- ¿Dijiste "VAMOS"¿Ustedes también vas?

- Bueno, Harry intentó deshacerse de nosotros, pero no lo logró... -respondió Ron con las orejas coloreadas. Evidentemente acababa de meter la pata.

- ¿Y yo no puedo ir? -la muchacha se irguió al instante y parecía de pronto más alta.

- Ginny, eres menor de edad aún, no sabemos si Hogwarts abrirá, -se explicó el muchacho- y mamá no te dejaría venir, - hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a una mujer de poca estatura y contextura gruesa- sin contar que Harry me matará cuando se entere que lo sabes... no quiere que nadie se involucra, ya lo conoces, nos dejaría a nosotros tampoco, pero no logrará deshacerse de nosotros jamás.

- Claro, ustedes tres siempre estarán pegados como siameses... triples... ¡ew! -dijo Ginny, bastante molesta.

- No es eso, es que, mira, son cosas que le dijo Dumbledore antes de... -Ron tragó saliva- tú sabes... y bueno... se supone que hay cosas que solo los tres sabemos y pues...

- Sé qué es lo que irán a hacer... acabar con...

- Sí, -la interrumpió Ron antes que siguiera diciendo nada más y mirando al rededor para verificar que no los escuchaban- pero no sabes cómo lo hará, cómo lo haremos si es que Harry no nos deja fuera en el camino.

- No es justo, está dejándome de lado, y yo soy capaz de...

- Él sabe, Ginny, todos sabemos que eres capaz de ir y dar buena batalla, pero entiende; Dumbledore dijo que mientras menos gente supiera, mejor. -dijo Ron calmadamente- Y no es que no sepa valorar lo que puedes hacer, si no que no quiere...

- ¡Ponerme en peligro¡¿Por qué insiste en eso! -replicó Ginny, perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿No sabes la respuesta? -Ginny bajó la mirada- Mira, quédate tranquila, que Harry sabe cuidarse, y nosotros estaremos allí. Cuando todo termine... volveremos...

Quedaron en silencio un momento. Luego Ginny habló.

- ¿Sabes? -dijo Ginny, con un tono más usual que el que había estado usando en esta conversación- Comprendo que quieras presumir con Fred y George, pero si yo fuera Hermione, te pegaría cada vez que te pones a hablar de salir con chicas. Pero esa soy yo y ella, bueno... de todas formas es sabido que tu cabezota es a prueba de golpes, hermanito. Y por la cara del primo Ted, yo que tú la invito a bailar ahora.

Ron miró de Ginny a Hermione, a su primo Ted y salió andando en dirección a su amiga como si le hubieran puesto una bengala del Dr. Fillibuster en el asiento.

Harry logró safarse de Gabrielle Delacour, quien quería hablarle aún pasando por alto el hecho de que no sabía mucho inglés. Se disculpó con Fleur, Tonks y Bill y se dirigió a Hermione. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera decirle algo, ella se le adelantó mirándole seria.

- Harry, déjate de estupideces e invítala a bailar que ya estoy harta de que todos los primos Weasley y Delacour me pregunten si los convertirás en algo si la invitan a bailar.

- ¿Eh? oh, bueno, -suspira- cómo sea.

- Harry, entiendo perfectamente por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, pero... ¿no pueden darse una tregua? Los dos están sufriendo mucho, y el hecho que estén bajo el mismo techo es demasiado, para ambos.

- No, Hermione, no. Todos sabemos perfectamente que es muy peligroso...

- He estado pensándolo -interrumpió- y no me sorprendería que un día cualquiera nos encontremos a Ginny en el camino -Harry la miró, luego miró hacia donde estaba Ginny conversando con Ron- y tú sabes que no vas a poder librarte de ella.

- No se lo habrán dicho¿o sí?

- Algún día se enterará -Harry la miró frunciendo el entrecejo- yo no le he dicho nada -aclaró ella- pero sabes que lo hará. Sigo pensando que esto es una tontería, pero allá ustedes y lo que hacen.

- Espera¿No habrás enviado a Ron a hablar de esto con ella, o sí?

- De hecho, fue su idea, una muy buena a decir verdad. Es mejor a esperar a que me inviten a bailar... -Ron se acercaba de repente.

- Hermione¿vamos a bailar? -Ron miró de reojo hacia uno de sus primos.

- Oh... bueno... yo... -miró a Harry y este puso cara de niña emocionada- e--está b--bien.

Ambos fueron hacia la pista de baile que habían improvisado sobre el gras, que había sido recortado, y se unieron a las pocas parejas que bailaban. Uno o dos de los primos Weasley pusieron cara de decepción. No fue hasta que sintió un aroma a flores que se dio cuenta que tenía compañía. Con el semblante brillante y la mirada del que algo trama, Ginny se sentó a su costado.

- Ya era hora. El primo Ted tenía cara de buitre al ataque. Buena fiesta¿eh, Harry?

- Sí, hasta ahora no sé que ha sido mejor: Fred y George embrujando la sopa de tu tía, Percy tropezando con un florero en un intento de colarse o la cara de tu primo hace treinta segundos. -dijo Harry con la mirada perdida en la pista de baile.

- No olvides la salsa de tomate que adorna la cola del vestido de Fleur. -añadió la muchacha.

- Sabía que esa fuiste tú.

- Bah, tenía que aprovechar esta última oportunidad. -ninguno dijo nada por un minuto y luego, Ginny habló- Así que a cazar a Voldemort¿verdad?

- Pues sí, antes debo hacer un par de cosas, y luego... -suspiró- ya sabes.

- Mhmhmh, supongo. ¿Y en cuanto tiempo te vas?

- Mañana. -murmuró Harry.

- ¡MAÑANA! -exclamó Ginny.

- Shh. Ginny, sabes que nadie debe saber qué es lo que voy a hacer. Será como si me hubiera ido de vacaciones o algo así...

- Entonces entremos en la casa y me cuentas. -y sin pedirle autorización, Ginny tomó la mano de Harry y lo arrastró hacia la puerta de la cocina. Una vez dentro fueron hacia la habitación de Fred y George, que ahora funcionaba de almacén y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Harry estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez que estaba a solas con ella desde que habían terminado y no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

- Harry, sé que no me dirás lo que harás, y sé que no me dejarás ir contigo. Pero quiero que me escuches. -Harry hizo un ademán de interrumpir, pero ella lo calló- No te reprocho que vayas a buscarlo. Ni siquiera que me hayas dejado para protegerme, pero... Quiero que sepas que... Todos te queremos, que te podemos ayudar si lo necesitas... que no estás solo... -La muchacha se lanzó a sus brazos y se aferró fuertemente a él.

Harry no sabía que hacer, así que simplemente la abrazó. No sabía si ella estaba llorando, pero no quería que lo hiciera.

- Cuídate mucho y haz lo que tengas que hacer. -se limitó a decir la muchacha, con la voz firme.

Recordando lo que Hermione le acababa de decir, Harry la separó de sí y la miró a los ojos.

- Prométeme que te quedarás fuera. -la cogió firmemente de los hombros- Prométeme que no irás a buscarme. Prométeme que te quedarás y te mantendrás segura...

- Harry, no puedo...

- Promételo.

- No... Yo...

- Promételo. No me iré tranquilo si no me lo prometes.

- Yo... yo... está bien, te lo prometo.

- Gracias. Ahora vamos afuera o tus primos se preocuparán por ti. -Harry no tenía más ganas de seguir allí. O mejor dicho, no podría soportar seguir allí a solas con Ginny y no estar con ella. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió.

- Harry... yo... -pero Harry ya había salido de la habitación- yo te quiero...

¡Oh rayos! Me ganaron las ganas y me tuve que tragar mis palabras. ¡OTRO FIC MÁS!

Antes que Lizzy saque el látigo riendo maliciosamente debo aclarar algo. Este fic no está planeado, no tengo escrito más que lo que acaban de leer y no es seguro que lo continúe. Podría quedarse en un ONE-SHOT por el resto de... para siempre. De hecho, ni a Tonkis le he dicho (Supongo que ahora lo debe estar leyendo, aunque quizás lo sospechaba). Bueno, lo he puesto porque quiero saber que opinan. De continuarlo, será un fic dedicado a LA CAZA DE LOS HORCRUXES y LA LUCHA CONTRA LOS MORTÍFAGOS. Será definitivamente un post-HBP así que deben haber leído "El misterio del príncipe" antes de leer este fic, no quiero que me lleguen reviews diciendo "¿Ron estuvo de novio con LAVENDER¿Harry heredó a Kreacher?" por favor.

Otra cosa más. A los admiradores de Matilda... no creo que ella ni ninguno de los personajes inventados por su servidora en para el fic "Harry Potter y la Deuda Pendiente" y su secuela "El Principio y el Final" aparezcan, debido a que este es un fic POST-HBP. Con esto no quiero decir que Matilda no se rebele y venga a figuretear un rato... conociéndola... suspiro

Bien. También quería decir algo más (Lunis consulta su lista de "cosas para decirles a los lectores al final del primer capítulo") Ya que he tenido mucho tiempo de escuchar nueva música (MTV me extrañaba. PANDA RULZ!) Tengo una lista de Winnamp más larga de lo que la tenía antes, así que tengo muuuuuchas más canciones cursilonas para poner paralelamente al fic, pero como NO TENGO INTERNET EN CASA buscar las letra será algo más difícil... así que al final de cada capítulo les pondré una lista con las canciones sugeridas (¡Tonkis, deja de venir a decirme que llame a mi mamá o descubrirás mi plan!) canciones sugeridas, para que se las bajen si desean, o lean las letras o las ignoren, o lo que quieran. Así no tendré que elegir entre una lista de 100 canciones por capítulo y ustedes podrán elegir su favorita si desean.

Bien, aparte de eso... creo que no tengo nada más que añadir... Dejen reviews si les gusta, a ver si lo continúo, y si no les gusta, dejen review para no continuarlo . (¡RAYOS! TONKIS YA ME VIO) No olviden que los reviews son lo máximo y pueden hacer feliz un día en la vida de esta pobre escritora/terapista/posible profesora de inglés desempleada y miserable sin gracia, sin dinero, sin novio, sin novio con dinero, sin talento extraordinario, y con muchos planes.

Saludos de la chica con una nueva carga en su bolígrafo de vaquita.

_Lunis _

**Lista de canciones sugeridas:**

- **_Porque todavía podemos decir una vez más_**-Panda

- _**Respiro**_-Javiera Parra y los Imposibles

- **_Yo te diré_**-Miranda!

- **_Navidad_**-Miranda!

- **_Please don't go_**- Banda Sonora de "A lot like love"

- **_Que me quedes tú_**- Shakira


	2. Por Godric's Hollow te vi pasar

_**Disclaimer**.- Harry Potter es propiedad de **Rowling**, y... ¿Saben qué? ya lo puse al principio y estoy segura de que se lo saben de memoria, así que ya no lo pondré, ya está en el primer capítulo._

_**Aviso:**_

_**SI NO HAN LEÍDO HARRY POTTER Y EL MISTERIO DEL PRINCIPE, ENTONCES PROBABLEMENTE NO QUIERAN LEER ESTE FIC, PUES CONTIENE DIVERSOS SPOILERS.**_

_**ESTÁIS ADVERTIDOS.**_

**_--------------------------------_**

**Fic: El viaje de los Horcruxes**

**Capítulo 02: Por Godric's Hollow te vi pasar**

**Por: Lunis**

Muy temprano en la mañana, antes que las gallinas despertaran y los pájaros cantaran, tres figuras encapuchadas salían al frío de la madrugada con mochilas de viaje. Bromeando el día anterior habían anunciado su partida a la familia que habitaba la casa de las afueras del pueblo de Ottery Saint Catchpole. Ninguno de los miembros de la familia había creído la "broma". Ninguno de ellos, excepto la única hija de la familia, quien en ese momento miraba por la ventana de su habitación a las tres figuras alejarse por el camino hacia la carretera. Una de las figuras se dio vuelta para echar una mirada a la casa que estaban dejando, hacia la ventana desde donde la muchacha pelirroja lo miraba. Levantó una mano en señal de despedida y la muchacha respondió el gesto musitando "suerte" mientras la figura salía detrás de las otras dos y se perdía en el horizonte del día que comenzaba. El día uno.

- Creo que aquí está bien. -Dijo Harry después de haber caminado un kilómetro y con el sol saliendo.

- Harry ¿Estás seguro de esto? -dijo Hermione- quiero decir, aún no tenemos prisa, podríamos tomarnos el viaje con más paciencia...

- Hermione, -interrumpió Ron- somos magos mayores de edad, tenemos carné de aparición, sabemos a donde queremos ir, tenemos la determinación y deliberación y lo que sea que significaban las tres des...

- Si no quieres ir, Hermione -interrumpió Harry- puedes regresar... y Ron podría ir contigo...

- Alto ahí. No te vas a deshacer de nosotros tan fácilmente... -dijo Hermione con voz firme. Luego suspiró- Sólo quería que empezáramos con buen pie, pero vámonos de una vez...

Los tres se concentraron y luego de dos o tres sofocantes segundos se encontraron en la cima de una colina que bajaba a un verde valle surcado por un pequeño río. Abajo, el camino los llevaba a un pueblo medianamente habitado que tenía el aspecto de haber quedado atrapado en el tiempo.

- Suerte que Lupin pudo guardar ese trozo de pergamino todos estos años... -dijo Ron al sacar un trozo de pergamino de su bolsillo.

- Suerte que el idiota de Colagusano escribió "al que lo lea" o no habríamos podido saber cómo llegar -respondió Harry- bien, debemos... -Ron le pasó el pergamino- "seguir el camino hasta el puente, tomar la calle principal hasta el puente y seguir derecho hasta el camino torcido que va al oeste"

- ¿Qué clase de guardián secreto escribe algo tan trivial y peligroso como "a quien lo lea" en una nota así? -exclamó Hermione, algo fastidiada.

- Una rata -contestó Ron simplemente- Bueno, allá vamos entonces. -añadió con el tono jovial que sugiere un viaje de campo- Aún no hemos desayunado.

Se pusieron entonces en marcha siguiendo las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Los habitantes madrugadores de Godric's Hollow salían a recoger las botellas de leche o los periódicos sin prestar atención a los extraños forasteros que andaban por la calle principal, aunque no veían extraños encapuchados desde hacía más de 16 años, antes daba la impresión que gente extraña pasaba por el pueblo. Los habitantes de Godric's Hollow habían aprendido a no meterse con extraños y así pues ignoraban a aquellos tres foráneos.

Al llegar al otro lado del pueblo, cruzando el puente, se detuvieron un momento a la sombra de un árbol. Ya era completamente de día. El pelirrojo sacó del bolsillo una vez más el pergamino para comprobar las instrucciones.

- Camino torcido al oeste -los tres miraron al rededor. Allí estaba el camino más torcido que llevaba, según el encantamiento brújula que había hecho la muchacha de cabello espeso, hacia el oeste- Es por aquí... ¿Qué sigue?

- "Tomar el camino hasta el haya" -leyó Ron- Eso es todo, compañero. Ya estaba esperando la parte de "de tres vueltas hacia la derecha, ladre como perro, salte sobre la pierna izquierda cantando 'las bludgers locas' y párese de cabeza"

Los tres rieron y siguieron caminando sin paradas. Sin embargo, al llegar al haya Harry se detuvo con la mirada fija en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry? -preguntó Ron. Harry asintió con la cabeza

- Dale tiempo -susurró Hermione- Tómate el tiempo que necesites, Harry, esperaremos.

- No, está bien... -Harry suspiró profundamente y armándose de valor miró hacia el árbol- Ya estoy aquí.

La vista que ofrecía la casa en ruinas era muy triste. Había sido una linda casa de campo, eso se podía ver fácilmente. Un gran patio delantero, lleno ahora de algunos escombros detrás de la cerca de cemento y atrás de la casa, eso parecía, había habido un gran jardín. La puerta principal, hecha de roble, colgaba abierta sobre sus goznes y lo que quedaba de las ventanas del primer piso había sido tapado por maleza y enredaderas. Faltaban partes del techo y se podía adivinar que una gruesísima capa de polvo cubría los pisos.

Tomando una respiración muy profunda, Harry abrió la pequeña puerta de la cerca y entró con paso decidido, pensando a cada respiro lo que significaba visitar aquel lugar después de tantos años. Sus padres habían muerto allí hacía poco menos de 16 años. De las ramas de un árbol al costad de la casa colgaban los restos de lo que parecían dos columpios, cuyas cuerdas habían sido desgastadas por el tiempo y las aves en busca de material para sus nidos. A cada paso que daba, a cada detalle nuevo que notaba, el cerebro de Harry lo bombardeaba con flashes que no podía entender pues se iban más rápido de lo que venían. El camino de piedra lisa lo llevaba cada vez más cerca de la puerta de entrada a la que había sido su casa antes que lo perdiera todo. Con una última duda sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Harry suspiró, cerró los ojos y dio el primer paso dentro de su casa.

Diez centímetros de polvo y tierra cubrían todas las superficies, amortiguando el sonido de sus pies. No había muebles, si no trozos de madera al azar sobre el suelo, dando el aspecto desolado de cualquier territorio afectado por la destrucción de la guerra. Harry siguió avanzando hacia las escaleras.

_"¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete¡Es él¡Vete¡Corre¡Yo lo detendré!"_

Al pie de ellas se podían ver las marcas que hacen los policías muggles en las escenas del crimen, tal como salían en los programas policiales que a tío Vernon le gustaba ver los domingos por la noche. Allí, entonces había sido encontrado el cuerpo de su padre. De James Potter. Allí había caído el hombre defendiendo las vidas de su esposa y su hijo.

Harry se arrodilló en el suelo y pasó sus dedos por donde habría estado la cabeza. Levantó la vista hacia las escaleras. Sin ser conciente de sus actos, se levantó y dirigió sus pasos hacia el piso de arriba.

En su mente podía oír el susurro de una capa subiendo por las escaleras en el silencio de una noche hacía mucho. El segundo piso parecía haber sido más afectado que el de abajo. Moho producto del hoyo en el techo se acumulaba en las paredes y el parqué se había levantado. Al final del pasillo había una habitación cuya puerta había sido arrancada. Como si andara con piloto automático, Harry avanzó hacia aquel sitio, oyendo en su mente los gritos de una mujer.

_"A Harry no. A Harry no. ¡A Harry no, por favor!"_

_"Apártate, estúpida... Apártate"_

_"A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí, mátame a mí en su lugar... A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad."_

Todo dentro estaba destruido. No había rastros de nada, salvo unas astillas por aquí y por allá, pero nada que indicara que esa había sido su habitación hacía tiempo, ni que sus padres habían estado con él, ni que allí su madre había dado su vida por él. Nada...

-------------------------

Como salido de un sueño, la voz temblorosa de Hermione flotó hacia sus oídos.

- Harry ¿Estás bien?

Él casi había olvidado que sus amigos estaban allí, con él. Se dio la vuelta y asintió lentamente. Volvió a mirar al suelo. Allí, en medio del polvo y los restos de cosas estaba la confirmación final a cualquier duda. Siempre lo había pensado y lo había tenido muy presente, pero estar allí, en el lugar que todo empezó lo hacía todo más definitivo, consistente, palpable y real: Voldemort había acabado con las vidas de sus padres y ahora él, Harry, tenía en sus manos la posibilidad de vengarse, no sólo por sus padres, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore... no, sino por él. Ya era hora, se dijo, de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¿Quién anda por allí? -dijo una voz algo temblorosa, mientras salían de la casa.

Era una viejecita con unas gafas enormes. Era muy bajita y enjuta y caminaba con un bastón.

- ¡Quién anda por allí, dije! -repitió la ancianita.

- Er... veníamos a ver... er... -comenzó a decir Hermione, pero la señora la interrumpió.

- ¿Venían a ver un terreno¿Se piensan mudar? No creo que esa sea una buena casa para comenzar vuestro nidito de amor, jovenzuelos... -añadió la viejecita, señalando con su bastón a Ron y Hermione. Luego se dirigió a Harry, quién estaba detrás de ellos- Y tú, jovencito, no serás un agente de bienes raíces¿O sí? Te ves inteligente,-lo miró de arriba a abajo- no creo que les quieras vender esas ruinas... no, no, no.

- Y usted es... -preguntó Harry.

- Mirza Nutty -dijo inmediatamente la señora, extendiendo su diminuta mano con sus dedos delgaditos y adelantándose- Vivo aquí desde hace más de sesenta años-los tres muchachos se miraron los unos a los otros- cuando mi esposo, que en paz descanse, compró esta propiedad de aquí en frente. Teníamos grandes planes... queríamos tener muchos, muchos hijos pero tuvo que ir a la guerra... teníamos veinte años... Igual que la niña que vino a vivir aquí al frente, hace no tantos años. ¿Y ustedes?

De pronto, y por razones obvias, los tres estaban interesados en la anciana señora Nutty. Al ver que su historia había encontrado espectadores, la señora los miró detenidamente.

- Yo soy Harry, él es mi amigo Ron y ella es mi amiga Hermione. -Harry pensó que, por el momento, los apellidos podían esperar.

- Pensándolo bien, ustedes no parecen mucho mayores de veinte... no están comprando este sitio, no, no, no... ¿Qué los trae por aquí, entonces?

- Er... bueno... estábamos... -dijo Ron

- Explorando, eso, explorando...

- Oh... si, si, si... entiendo que les llame la atención. Esa casa tiene una historia bastante triste... comenzó feliz, pero terminó triste... ¿No quieren pasar a tomar algo? Tienen pinta de no haber tomado desayuno, sobretodo el jovencito pelirrojo... -Ron sólo se había adelantado un nanómetro y luego retrocedió algo sonrojado, mirando al cielo, ya que Hermione le daba su mirada de "eso-no-fue-delicado-de-tu-parte"- Reconozco las caras de hambre aún estando casi ciega... síganme, retoños, no sean tímidos, tengo galletas y leche tibiecita.

Harry miró a Hermione y a Ron, los tres se encogieron de hombros y decidieron pasar. Aquella viejecita parecía encantadora, y también daba la impresión que nunca recibía visitas. En todo caso, serían cautelosos.

- ¿Qué nos decía de los que vivían en frente?

- Oh, si, si, si, Los Potter, muy jovencitos se casaron, si señor, un muchacho muy guapo, como ustedes, y una niña muy encantadora como tú, -les dijo, dirigiéndose a Ron y Harry y a Hermione a la vez- Encargaron un retoño muy rápido, si, si, si, eso los hizo sentar cabeza...

- Tenían un amigo que venía en una de esas máquinas ruidosas que usan los jóvenes y también venía uno que parecía el bisabuelo de todos ellos... Un grupo muy extraño, pero encantador, como dije. A veces la niña venía a verme... encantadora, muy simpática... Lily se llamaba la criatura. Tejía conmigo... bastante hábil con las manos. Su hijito, Harry, -miró a Harry con un lindo gesto de coincidencia- nació en medio del verano, hacía mucho calor ese día, si, si, si. El jovencito se la pasaba yendo y viniendo todo el día. Si me preguntan, trabajaba muy duro para ser un vendedor... o no habrían podido comprar la casa, ven, antes era muy lindo vivir aquí.

- Lástima, un día, cuando el pequeño tendría un año más o menos, ya no los veía salir mucho, parecía que nunca estaban en casa, aunque la niña venía de vez en cuando, parecía que se aburría... traía al pequeño a que juegue en el jardín, en fin, una noche yo estaba alistándome para irme a acostar, y de pronto se me ocurre mirar por la ventana de mi dormitorio y veo como la casa se prende con una luz verde horrible, horrible, horrible -tembló- casi me quedo ciega... de hecho, antes había tenido una vista muy buena, pero luego de esa luz ya no pude volver a ver bien, no, no, no. Pero bueno, llamé a la policía de inmediato. los demás vecinos habían bajado al pueblo a la feria de otoño del pueblo, cuando me hube vestido de nuevo y llegué al piso de abajo, ya había llegado la policía y ya todo estaba destruido... pobre niña, pobre jovencito, eran tan jóvenes... Nunca dieron con ninguna prueba que llevara a ver quién le había puesto una bomba a la casa, no, no, no, pero lo más curioso era que el niño nunca apareció, nunca apareció ni rastro de él... pobre criaturita... pero si aún tengo uno de sus suetercitos que la niña había dejado el día anterior.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, que habían estado escuchando atentamente, se miraron los unos a los otros, preguntándose lo mismo. Harry habló entonces.

- ¿Sabe dónde están enterrados los... los Potter?

- Claro que sí, les llevo flores cada semana desde hace casi dieciséis años. Pobrecillos... y pobre el niño, nunca conoció a sus padres, me pregunto qué habrá sido de él... Pero díganme¿qué los trae por aquí?

Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry, y este, aún decidido a no decirle quién era, contestó.

- Tenemos un trabajo de verano en el periódico escolar y hacemos un reportaje sobre lo que pasaba cuando estábamos pequeños... encontramos un recorte sobre los Potter y decidimos averiguar.

"Eso está bien", pensó Harry, ya que les permitiría hacer más preguntas sin parecer sospechosos.

- Entonces¿usted cree que nos podría llevar allí, a donde están los Potter?

- Claro que sí, sí, sí, sí. Termínense sus galletitas e iremos, hoy me toca llevarles flores... iré a recogerlas al jardín, a Lily le gustaban mis margaritas...

La pequeña ancianita los llevo un poco más allá del camino hacia un pequeño cementerio, mientras seguía hablando, más para ella que para los tres extraños reporteros. Mientras tanto, Harry iba pensando para sí en lo que les había dicho la señora Nutty. Pero entonces, al llegar a las puertas del cementerio, la verdad lo chocó aun más fuerte, vería... vería las tumbas de sus padres.

En un rincón algo alejado de las demás tumbas, la viejecita se detuvo, dejó flores en un primer florero.

- Para mi Henribal... -dijo mientras lo colocaba y miraba a la tumba de su difunto esposo.

Hermione y Ron se adelantaron un poco hacia un par de tumbas juntas, sin embargo, Harry esperaba a la señora.

- Allí están -dijo ella, señalándolo- Tan jóvenes... pobrecillos, tan buenos eran...

**Lily PotterJames Potter**

**1960-19811960-1981**

Allí estaban las tumbas de sus padres, sin ninguna marca más, simples y sencillas, y sin embargo...

Harry recordó entonces la vez en que su varita y la de Voldemort se conectaron y su madre y padre salieron de la varita de aquel que les había arrancado la vida. Recordó aquellas frías noches cuando tenía aún once años y los vio mirándolo a través de un espejo. Recordó la vez que los vio en el pensadero de Snape y todas las veces que pudo oír sus voces debido al ataque de un dementor... y cómo su añoranza por oírlos no le permitía mejorar con el encantamiento patronus. Ahora entendía lo que Dumbledore una vez le dijo _"¿Piensas que los muertos a los que hemos querido nos abandonan del todo¿No crees que los recordamos especialmente en los mayores apuros?_" Por supuesto, ellos nunca lo habían dejado porque él nunca había dejado de pensar en ellos, especialmente cuando estaba cerca de la muerte, siempre había recordado el sacrificio que ellos habían hecho por él...

- ¿Muchachito, estás bien? -Harry oyó la voz de la ancianita como si fuera de muy lejos y entonces volvió a la realidad- ¿Te sientes bien? Juraría que... ¿estás llorando?

Harry trató con todas sus fuerzas de ocultarlo y de no mirar ni a Ron ni a hermione ni mucho menos a la ancianita, pero esta se adelantó, ajustó sus gafas y lo miró más de cerca. Las flores que traía para Lily se le cayeron de la mano que llevó a la boca al ver a Harry directo a los ojos.

- Sa-sa-sa-Santo Dios del Cielo... -susurró- no, no puede ser... no podrías... ¿Cómo? no... T-t-t-t-tú... tú eres... ¿e-e-e-e-eres?

Harry asintió pesadamente con la cabeza. La ancianita se llevó la otra mano a la boca y sacudió la cabeza, como para despejar la mente.

- Sabía que no podías haber desaparecido así tan fácil, muchachito... pero cómo... ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Explicar que un mago malvado, el más oscuro de los tiempos modernos había matado a sus padres sólo porque quería acabar con él porque había una profecía que decía que él, Harry, era el elegido para acabarlo era demasiado para una ancianita muggle.

- Eso no importa ahora. Pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer y no podía comenzarlas sin venir aquí primero. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señora Nutty.

Harry se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. No sabía si quería estar solo o no, en todo caso, Ron y Hermione iban tras él, y supieron darle unos minutos antes de alcanzarle y andar con él un buen trecho de camino. Cuando llegaron al punto donde se habían aparecido, Ron rompió el silencio.

- Bien, compañero... tú dirás, nosotros iremos.

- Tenemos que ir... -respondió Harry, reasegurándose, aunque no quería ir.

- ¿Te refieres a...? -le preguntó Hermione, mirándolo.

- Sí -contestó Harry con la mirada perdida- allí.

- Bien, vamos allá entonces. -dijo Ron, y en menos de un segundo, hubieron desaparecido.

-----------------------------------

Listo el capítulo dos, y a pedido de Lizzy, lo pondré viernes (es jueves y son las 20:57 horas) pero, no creo que siempre pase así, lo más probable es que ponga los lunes, ya saben que para mí no hay nada como poner un buen capítulo de fic un lunes en la tardecita, jejeje.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Harry yendo a la casa de sus padres, y los que leyeron "**La Deuda...**" notarán que lo he escrito y descrito diferente de la vez anterior. Aunque esta vez tuve a mi hermana loca desesperándose con la música... si pueden conseguir "**A Window To The Past**" compuesta por **John Williams** para la banda sonora de "**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**" y ponerlo en repetición por más de dos horas podrán entenderla, pobre Tonkisita. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Y que tal la viejita... sería como una pasita andante "si, si, si" pobrecita, no tenía mucha compañía y luego de que los Potter murieran el barrio se fue quedando sin gente, no querían vivir allí y entonces la viejita, que no tenía a nadie en el mundo, se quedó solita. Ojala Harry hubiera sido un poco más amable, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente... creo que volverá algún día... no lo sé... Depende de si sobrevive al final o no (**Lunis lanza una risa macabra y suena musiquita de terror**) Puede ser... ¿o no?... quien sabe...

Bueno, les cuento que he abierto un sitio en donde pondré fan arts, sí, Lunis también dibuja... Soy una persona de intereses múltiples. La verdad es que ya era hora de enseñar toda la sarta de dibujos que están alimentando a las polillas... empecé en el 2002... ¿Cuatro años ya? No lo puedo creer... Bueno. También pondré los dibujos que hice (y hago) para mis fics... Aún no termino de ponerlos, pero en los siguientes días estaré actualizando... ya saben, por si están interesados, no soy Picaso, ni Martha de Art Dungeon, pero cuatro años dibujando con estas manos cortadas por el papel, ampolladas, con un callo no son en vano. **h t t p / w w w . geocities . com / claudia hermi**

Reviews! Oh! Reviews! Los amo! Así sean dos o tres o seis, me encantan. Ahora los estoy respondiendo con esa linda nueva herramienta del llamada "Reply". Pero para ello necesito que me dejen su mail... Lizzy no necesita respuesta, pero por ejemplo Celina, quería contestarte pero no tenía ni tu mail...

Bien. Ahora viene la parte en la que pongo las cancioncitas recomendadas... A sugerencia de Lizzy, tenemos "**Porke todavía PDmos Dcir Adiós**" de **PANDA** (**PANDA RULZ!**). Y como ya dije, "**A Window To The Past**" de la banda sonora de la peli Harry 3. Y básicamente eso es todo por esta semana... Es que he estado haciendo este capítulo de a puchitos... entonces no me he puesto a anotar las canciones (Lunis revisa su cuaderno) Tengo también "**Saving Buckbeak**" pero creo que "A Window..." es suficiente.

Dicho todo esto, no me queda más que decir buenas noches y hasta la siguiente.

Besos de la chica que piensa que su nuevo champú es muy bueno.

Lunis .


	3. R A B

_**Disclaimer**.- Ver capítulos anteriores._

_**Aviso:**_

_**SI NO HAN LEÍDO HARRY POTTER Y EL MISTERIO DEL PRINCIPE, ENTONCES PROBABLEMENTE NO QUIERAN LEER ESTE FIC, PUES CONTIENE DIVERSOS SPOILERS.**_

_**ESTÁIS ADVERTIDOS.**_

**Fic: El viaje de los Horcruxes**

**Capítulo 03: R. A. B.**

**Por: Lunis**

Era el medio día de un día particularmente nublado, incluso para la ciudad de Londres, ya que era verano. Un par de gatos callejeros iban y venían entre los cubos de basura de una desolada y algo sucia plaza en busca de restos de comida que pudieran almorzar. Con tres leves "pop" tres figuras oscuras aparecieron entre la niebla y sin mucha ceremonia avanzaron por la calle, mirando de reojo a su alrededor. Se detuvieron entre los números 11 y 13 por unos segundos. Entonces, de la nada apareció una puerta bastante vieja y maltratada entre ambas casas. Las tres figuras se dirigieron al edificio recién aparecido y llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Contraseña? -dijo una voz tan neutral como irreconocible al joven que estaba más cerca.

- _Hoy no puedo ir contigo al mercado, Crapaud_ -recitó el joven.

- _Pero, Grenouille, yo no puedo llevar solo la vaca_ -dijo la voz desde la puerta.

- _Ya sabes, Crapaud, que debo jugar de guardián esta mañana. ¿Quién detendrá la quaffle si yo no lo hago?_ -respondió nuevamente el joven.

- Identifíquense.-demandó la voz desde la puerta.

- Harry Potter, dueño del edificio. Vengo con Ronald Weasley Hermione Granger, los tres habitamos la casa hace dos años.

- Coloquen sus varitas en el hoyo de la cerradura y podrán entrar. -dijo la voz.

Uno a uno y en orden colocaron la punta de sus varitas en el ojo de la cerradura y la puerta los iba absorbiendo uno a uno hacia el interior de la casa.

- ¡Qué hay, Harry! -exclamó una voz mucho más joven y alegre que la de la puerta. Una joven alta y delgada de cabello negro, lacio y corto y ojos azules los recibió- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias, Tonks, -respondió el primero en pasar- ¿Todo bien?

- Sobre ruedas. -respondió esta- Hola Ron, Hola Hermione.

- Hola Tonks. -Respondieron ambos al unísono.

Harry había dejado que siguieran utilizando la casa como cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix siempre y cuando lo dejaran ir de vez en cuando a ver como iban las cosas o por si necesitaba alguna información. También, con ayuda de Remus y Hermione, encontraron un par de encantamientos más de identificación para la puerta: No sólo la comprobación de que la varita correspondía al nombre de quien llamaba, pero también que la persona que sostenía la varita era la dueña de esta. Aún trabajaban en una forma de averiguar si el dueño de la varita no estaba siendo llevado por la maldición imperius o siendo amenazado por mortífagos o funcionarios del ministerio ajenos a la Orden.

Realmente habían hecho un gran trabajo con la casa, que cada vez se parecía menos a la casa de un mortífago y más a oficinas. Sirius hubiera estado orgulloso, pensó Harry. El vestíbulo parecía ahora la sala de una casa que han convertido en estudio de abogados. Había letreros señalando a diferentes lados de la casa que habían convertido en despachos. Tonks les iba explicando los últimos cambios mientras los llevaba a la cocina.

- Hemos dejado algunos dormitorios, nunca se sabe cuando tendremos que refugiar a alguien o si alguno de nosotros tendrá que pasar la noche aquí. El escritorio es ahora el despacho de archivos, tenemos a algunos pasantes, Minerva los trajo, están trabajando duro, resulta que teníamos más papeles que orden. Y el comedor es ahora la nueva sala de reuniones, mucho más amplia, ahora casi ni se siente el olor a Mundungus. Por cierto, se enteraron que Hogwarts no abrirá este año¿verdad? -los tres asintieron- Bien, Minerva está pensando en que podríamos llevar a refugiados al castillo si esto se nos llena... ¡Ah! mira, Harry, creo que este es un viejo amigo tuyo.

- ¡Harry Potter, señor! -chilló una vocecilla desde el suelo.

Dobby, el elfo doméstico, llevaba sobre su camiseta de las Avispas de Winbourne y sus shorts naranjas un delantal rojo escarlata con un fénix dorado bordado en la esquina inferior izquierda que no llegaba a cubrir sus calcetines disparejos. Dobby se irguió y dio un corto pero efusivo abrazo a Harry.

- Hola Dobby¿cómo has estado? -contestó este.

- Harry, -dijo Hermione, con voz seria- ¿Dobby está trabajando aquí?

- Si, señorita. -dijo el elfo- Ahora Dobby tiene mucho trabajo y es feliz.

- ¿Pero te pagan, cierto? -insistió Hermione.

- El amo Harry es muy generoso, le paga a Harry, le da un día libre a la semana y Dobby es libre de usar prendas. -dijo el elfo, casi dando brinquitos mientras Ron intercambiaba una mirada de exasperación con Harry.

- ¿Y Kreacher? -preguntó Hermione, mirando si no venía por allí.

- El amo Harry decidió que siguiera en Hogwarts con los demás elfos, señorita. -Hermione miró a Harry como pidiendo una explicación.

- Vamos, Hermione, sabes que es peligroso tenerlo por aquí¿recuerdas lo que hizo, verdad? -dijo Harry.

- Mmmph, si, lo recuerdo, pero... -Ya estaba lista para la batalla, pero Tonks interrumpió.

- Bueno, supongo que no han venido a hacernos una visita porque pasaban por el vecindario¿Me equivoco?

- Pues, bien, necesito información de un mortífago...

- ¿Está vivo o pateó la lata? -preguntó Tonks, recibiendo una taza de té que Dobby ahora les ofrecía.

- Pateó la lata -respondió Ron.

- Bien entonces deben subir a "archivos" a ver si lo tienen. Es mi día libre, pero aún así tengo que avanzar algo de trabajo. Los dejo allí y... -Tonks volteó a ver a Dobby que miraba a Harry con ojos de niño en tienda de dulces con un cupón de "coma lo que quiera"- ¿Se quedan a almorzar?

Los tres se miraron y Harry asintió. Al terminar el té, salieron detrás de Tonks, quien seguía contándoles las novedades desde el día anterior.

- ...pero le dije a Remus que se dejara de tonterías y que aparecerse de vez en cuando no le costaba mucho, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tiene razón, podrían seguirle el rastro... A veces si tiene que venir, esas heridas no se curan solas... Incluso hemos acondicionado una habitación para eso, por si acaso. Ahora estoy aprendiendo a ser animaga, para acompañarlo, claro en los pocos ratos libres que tengo. Uno diría que siendo metamorfomaga sería más fácil¿verdad? -llegaron a la puerta del escritorio. Tonks llamó y metió la cabeza- ¿Chicas? ayuden a este trío, buscan información de alguien... ayúdenlos -se oyó un murmullo de aceptación- Bien, chicos¡disfruten su búsqueda! -y siguió escaleras arriba.

Entraron a la habitación, estaba llena de armarios y archivadores. En el centro había dos mesas, cada una tan llena de papeles que no se veía quién estaba detrás. Una cabeza rubia emergió de la primera torre de papeles y un segundo después, Ron estaba tratando de esconderse detrás de Hermione, fracasando abismalmente.

- ¿Quién es...¡Ah! ustedes...

- Hola, Lavender. -Dijo Harry- No sabíamos que estabas trabajando aquí.

- Evidentemente. -Contestó Lavender Brown, regresando un poco a sus papeles para evitar ver detrás de Harry- La profesora McGonagall nos propuso este empleo mientras consiguiéramos algo, que se ajuste mejor a nosotras... -dijo todo esto con un deje de fastidio en la voz.

- Hola, Harry, Ron, Hermione -dijo una voz un poco más alegre desde atrás de la otra mesa llena de papeles, era Parvati Patil.

- Hola Parvati -le contestaron.

- Bueno¿Qué quieren? -cortó Lavender.

-¡Oh! cierto, queríamos ver si podrían buscar información sobre una persona. -dijo Harry, tratando de sonar amable.

- Bueno, como ves, tenemos muchísimo trabajo pendiente como hasta para Navidad¡así que tendrán que esperar! -soltó Lavender, que parecía que trataba de mantener un tono calmado.

- Vamos, Lavender, no seas exagerada. -Le dijo Parvati- Por algo estamos organizando esto... -luego se dirigió a Harry y los otros dos- ¿Quién?

- Bien, es algo difícil en realidad, pero esto es muy importante.

- ¡Ha! -rió lavender desde sus papeles.

-Dime -insistió Parvati- veremos que se puede hacer.

- Es un mortífago, o más bien era, murió. No sabemos cuando exactamente, pero puede ser antes del '81, o eso creemos. -dijo Harry.

- ¿Nombre? -preguntó Parvati.

- Ese es el problema... no tenemos su nombre exacto... -explicó Hermione, sin embargo, Lavender la interrumpió.

- Si no hay nombre, será más difícil.

- Pero tenemos sus iniciales y una muestra de su letra en manuscrito para ayudar. -Dijo Ron, algo fastidiado. Lavender le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- OK -dijo Parvati, tratando de mantener la calma- ¿Cuáles son las iniciales?

- R. A. B. -contestó Harry automáticamente.

- No me suena... bien, quédense un momento mientras termino este fólder. -ofreció Parvati- Luego veré si está fácil de buscar, podría salir ahora mismo si ya lo hemos archivado, pero si no, podría tardar unos cuantos días.

- Gracias, Parvati. -dijo Ron. Lavender lanzó un sonido amortiguado, pero no dijo más.

Parvati no tardó en terminar el fólder, mientras Ron paseaba por la habitación. Hermione miraba por la ventana hacia la calle, que estaba del otro lado de la habitación que Lavender, quien seguía en su trabajo, lanzando de vez en cuando un sonidito de fastidio. Harry, sin embargo, se había ido a mirar un tapiz en el fondo de la habitación. El tapiz de los Black. Más de tres cuartos de hora después que Parvati comenzara a ir de archivador en archivador con su varita, Ron se acercó a Harry.

- No pudieron sacarlo ¿eh? -le dijo, señalando al tapiz.

- No, supongo que por antigüedad, la madre de Sirius llevaba colgada diez años, este tapiz lleva colgado siglos.

Harry miraba al hoyito chamuscadito donde había estado el nombre de Sirius.

- Harry...

- Si, lo sé, mirando su nombre chamuscado por una hora no hará nada...

- No, Harry...

- Lo sé, lo sé, "no-deberías-culparte-por-ello" pero es que...

- No es eso, Harry...

- ... evitarlo, si lo hubiera pensado un poco más...

- ¡NO! -todos levantaron la cabeza. Hermione se acercó rápidamente- Harry, mira, no ahí -señaló al tapiz, cogió su dedo y lo puso al costado- ¡AQUÍ!

Su dedo ya no señalaba al chamuscadito de Sirius, si no al costado, la otra línea dorada que salía de Orión y Walburga Black.

_**Regulus Acturus Black**_

_**1961-1980**_

**O.O - O.O - O.O**

Ginny no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que su lugar estaba dentro de la batalla, y que ni siquiera Harry la iba a tener sentadita esperando noticias en la madriguera. Su madre pegí el grito en el cielo cuando descubrió que los tres se habían marchado.

- SON NIÑOS AÚN, SON MUY JOVENES, YA HAY SUFICIENTES MAGOS ADULTOS PELEANDO¡MÁS DE LA MITAD DE LA FAMILIA ESTÁ EN LA ORDEN¡SE VAN A METER A LA BOCA DEL LOBO¡ME VN A MATAR DE UN SUSTO!

- Molly, ya son adultos, y ya han pasado cosas terribles siendo muchachos. No se iban a quedar y tú lo sabías.

- ¡ARTHUR¡TU HIJO ESTÁ ALLÍ! Y HARRY Y HERMIONE...

- Lo sé, querida, pero no podemos hacer nada, no puedes traerlos y dejarlos atados a una silla. Han decidido ir... yo también estoy preocupado, pero...

- Mamá -intervino Bill- ellos saben cuidarse muy bien por ellos mismos, lo han hecho antes.

- Además, están con "Agui" -dijo Fleur- él es muy bueno en esas cosas...

- En cuanto vengan me van a oír, no pueden irse así, tan rápido y sin decir nada.

- Lo dijeron, no recuerdas, lo dijeron, pero todos lo tomamos a broma. -dijo Fred acercándose a su madre.

- La mitad de las cosas que la gente dice en broma son verdad. -dijo Ginny desde su rincón- Fue su forma de decirnos "nos vemos, no se preocupen".

- Tampoco es que se van de paseo -dijo George.

- Lo sé, pero era más fácil irse así... no creo que vayan a hacer nada peligroso aún.

- ¿Creen que se fueron anoche? -preguntó George.

- Ron parecía demasiado alegre anoche, no debería beber tanto whiskey de fuego. -dijo Fred.

- No seas idiota, Ron se duerme con dos de esos, y se fueron esta mañana, antes que amaneciera.

- ¿LOS VISTE Y NO HICISTE NADA PARA DETENERLOS?

- YO IRÍA CON ELLOS ¿SABES? -gritó Ginny a su madre- Harry los dejó ir con él porque ellos no iban a dejarlo solo. Pero él no quería meter a nadie más, no quería que muera nadie más por él.

- GINEBRA MOLLY WEASLEY, NI SE TE OCURRA SEGUIRLOS, TU NO ERES MAYOR AÚN...

- Yo decidiré si los sigo o no. Y no me digas que no sé a lo que m meto porque sabes perfectamente que sí lo sé. -dijo ella y con un portazo se dirigió hacia el jardín trasero.

Ginny tomaba aire mientras andaba de un lado a otro, tratando de tranquilizarse. No iría por el momento a buscarlos, tenía que pensar bien cómo hacerlo, y también por la salud mental de su madre. La quería mucho y no quería que sufriera tanto, además, debía pensar muy bien lo que iba a hacer... Fred salió tras ella.

- Ginny, no te vuelvas a ir así, mamá casi se desmaya.

- Fred, no soy Percy, no me voy a ir así, solo necesito un poco de aire.

- Debimos haberlo visto antes, eso de ayudar a los Weasley venía con precio, el niñito que vivió enamoró a mi hermanita...

- Deja de decir estupideces...

- No te pongas así, Ginny... mamá está preocupada.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no vas a querer que me quede esperando sentadita tomando el té y tejiendo a ver si un día regresan...

- Si lo hicieras, estaría convencido que te han puesto el imperius, pero trata de esperar a que mamá lo entienda, que tome mejor lo de Harry, Ron y Hermione antes de salir corriendo tras ellos.

- Lo sé, Fred, no soy idiota. Y ya sé lo que voy a hacer mientras tanto.

- ¿Sabes que cuando hablas así pareces mamá pensando en un castigo para Fred y para mí?

- Tengo que hablar con alguien, ya regreso.

- Ginny, no vas a salir sola.

- Bien, entonces ve, avísale a mamá que ya regresamos, y si quieres trae a George.

Tres minutes después estaban de camino al otro lado del pueblo y en menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos habían llegado a una casa algo alejada del pueblo. Ginny se adelantó y llamó a la puerta.

- Buenos días -abrió la puerta un hombre maduro con bigote rubio y grandes ojos azules.

- Buenas, señor Lovegood, soy Ginny Weasley y estos son mis hermanos, Fred y George- Nos preguntábamos si está Luna.

**O.O - O.O - O.O**

¡Hola a todos! Otra semana más, otro fic más. Estoy orgullosa de este capítulo que lo hice en tres horas y media de un solo día. ¡WUJU! Viva el _ICPNA_ y su "_Study Room_" que dejan que tenga el silencio necesario, no teléfono, no computadora, no distracciones. En fin¿qué me dicen¿Les gusto? Espero no haberme vuelto muy predecible o literal a Rowling, pero como comprenderán, el fic lo hago a base de teorías propias y ensayos con los cuales comparto opinión. No, no es lo primero que se me ocurre, leo bastante, repaso los libros y todo eso… si desean ver algo de esto, les recomiendo los "_World famous essays_" del Mugglenet, los "_Scribbulus_" de Leaky Cauldron, "_El diccionario de los magos_", "_Harry Potter Lexicon_" y por supuesto los podcast "_Muggle Cast_" y "_Potter Cast_", si desean teorías hasta morir. Sí, ya sé que están en inglés… pero son muy buenos. Sugerencia si alguno de ustedes pertenece al (Pasa Tonkis con un resfriado¡VICIOSA¡VICIOSA¡Con razón escuchas tanto alemán! Lunis: es inglés, ve a hacer tu tarea.) Como decía, si alguno de ustedes pertenece al _Harry Latino_, los ensayos son muy buscados, y un podcast sería genial, de hecho, me ofrecería a hacerlo, si hubiera donde ponerlos y si tuviera Internet en mi casa. En fin, de regreso al fic, la contraseña fue sacada del libro _animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_, de _Newt Scammander (J. K. Rowling_) del mago francés _Malecrit_ en su obra "Hélas_, Je me suis Transfiguré Les Pieds_". Pensé que sería divertido.

Bien, me queda algo más por decir, pero no me acuerdo qué era, así que ya luego me acordaré y se los diré… Gracias por sus Reviews, son geniales y coman toda su sopa, hagan sus tareas y duerman bonito.

¡Ya me acordé! Voy a estar poniendo en mi blog las letras de las canciones sugeridas por capítulos, échenles una miradita… son muy buenas. Y ahora sí, ya me voy o mis hermanas me harán lavar los platos.

_Besos de la chica que está por resfriarse._

_**Lunis**_

**O.O - O.O - O.O**

**Lista de Canciones sugeridas.**

_**Porque todavía podemos decir una vez más**, de Panda._

_**Photograph**, de Nickleback._

_**Para tu amor**, de Juanes._

_**Será por ti**, de Belanova._

_**Uno los ojos**, de Miranda!_

_**Disculpa los malos pensamientos**, de Panda (Lavender quiere matar a Ron, es cierto)_


	4. Falta de imaginación

_**Disclaimer**.- Ver capítulos anteriores. Y, Rowling, no eres la única que escribe en hojas de papel en vez de una laptop. Me encanta pasar tres minutos tratando de identificar la palabra que escribí mientras cruzaba la calle._

_**Aviso:**_

_**SI NO HAN LEÍDO HARRY POTTER Y EL MISTERIO DEL PRINCIPE, ENTONCES BÚSQUESELO PORQUE ESTÁ BUENO, EN VEZ DE LEER FICS POST-HBP. NO ME HARÉ RESPONSABLE SI SE ENTERA, DE LA FORMA SORPRESIVA, QUE RON Y LAVENDER ESTUVIERON ARRASTRÁNDOSE POR TODA LA SALA COMÚN COMO UN PAR DE SANGUIJUELAS.**_

_**ESTÁIS ADVERTIDOS.

* * *

**_

**_Fic: El viaje de los Horcruxes_**

**_Capítulo 04: Falta de imaginación._**

**_Por: Lunis_**

- ¿Ustedes creen que...? -susurró Hermione.

- Mortífago, R. A. B., -enumeró Ron- por qué no.

- Supongo que no perdemos nada.

- Parvati -dijo Harry, levantando la voz- puedes buscar a "_Regulus Acturus Black_"?

- ¿Perdón? -Parvati sacó la cabeza de una pila de archivadores al otro lado de la habitación.

- Regulus Black -repitió Harry- todo lo que encuentres.

- No hemos visto ese nombre aún, Harry -contestó Parvati, mirando de reojo a Lavender, quién negó con la cabeza- podría tomar un par de días, por lo que sabemos... ¿no tienes algún dato más?

- Fue a hogwarts en los setentas, Slytherin, vivió aquí, fue un mortífago, y fue hermano menor de Sirius Black.

- Bien, en cuanto encontremos algo, te avisaré... mientras tanto, me parece que ya va siendo hora de almorzar¿por qué no se adelantan?

- Gracias, Parvati, buscaremos a Tonks. -Los tres salieron de la habitación.

Harry supuso que debió haber sido incómodo para Ron y Lavender encontrarse así, especialmente cuando Hermione estaba cerca y Lavender creía que ella era la causante de la ruptura de su relación, lo cual no era del todo incorrecto. Aquello podía ponerse interesante y, por lo que pudo apreciar, también Parvati lo presentía, así que quizás sería mejor si era él quien tratara con las nuevas pasantes de los archivos de la Orden.

Al final de las escaleras encontraron a Tonks, que salía de una de las puertas laterales cargada con una pila muy alta de papeles que peligraba con caerse, en especial por las habilidades kinésicas de la joven bruja.

- ¿Encontraron algo? -les preguntó animadamente.

- Pues al parecer estamos sobre la pista. -respondió Hermione, hablando sin susurrar después de un largo rato.

- Qué bueno. ¿Qué les parecen las pasantes? creo que estuvieron con ustedes en Hogwarts...

- Si, ya las conocíamos. -contestó Ron, cortantemente- ¿Al final se deshicieron de la basura que había en la casa?

- ¿Te refieres a las "reliquias de la Noble y Antigua Casa de Black"? -dijo Tonks en tono pomposo- No, no pudimos. Se supone que sólo un dueño de la casa, en este caso, Harry, puede autorizar que aquellos objetos dejen la casa, así que los estamos almacenando en una especie de depósito. No sabemos como fue que hizo Mundungus para sacar algo cuando... -tropezó con la alfombra y todos los papeles volaron en medio de la escalera- ¡Demonios¡Accio! es la tercera vez que me tropiezo con esa alfombra en la semana... Felizmente no está Remus para reírse -añadió sonriendo- supongo que no tengo remedio... en fin. ¿Almorzamos?

El almuerzo, pensó Harry, fue uno de los más interesantes que había tenido. Para empezar, Tonks sugirió que vinieran más seguido, pues Dobby se había lucido con magníficos platos que Hermione comió muy recelosa, preguntándole a Dobby a cada bocado si él también comía, si le estaban pagando bien o si alguien lo maltrataba. Lavender y Parvati llegaron cuando ya habían terminado la ensalada y entonces Lavender se dedicó a comer mirando única y exclusivamente a su cuchara, aunque no parecía muy concentrada en lo que hacía porque se manchó la blusa con la sopa y la salsa de carne. Ron, por supuesto, también había adoptado la posición de ignorar a su ex-novia, fingiendo que estaba interesado en la conversación que Tonks y Parvati sostenían (Parvati le estaba recitando emocionada a una perpleja Tonks los mejores sitios de Londres para hacerse la manicura mágica). Aquel día no habían más miembros de la Orden, así que les tomó más de una hora terminar sin apuro alguno. Luego, Tonks les indicó la habitación que estaban usando de almacén antes de salir hacia Londres a hacer "_algunas diligencias_".

Harry Ron y Hermione habían decidido quedarse mientras Parvati encontraba los files de Regulus Black o de algún otro con esas siglas. Mientras tanto, se sumergirían en las innumerables cajas y bolsas que encontraron en la habitación del pasillo derecho del tercer piso. Listos estaban entonces aquella misma tarde, con pañuelos cubriéndoles la nariz y la boca del polvo y Hermione incluso había logrado atarse el cabello en una cola de caballo.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos? -preguntó la voz amortiguada de Ron. Los tres suspiraron.

La experiencia fue interesante, aunque no necesariamente agradable.

Lo más que lograron aquella tarde fue clasificar la mayoría de los objetos relacionados a dónde habían sido encontrados: salón comedor, escritorio, habitaciones... pero aún tendrían muchísimo por hacer.

La cena, aunque con los mismos del almuerzo, fue amenizada por las pirotécnicas demostraciones de cuantas miradas asesinas puede lanzar una persona a su ex-novio cuando se entera que este se quedará unos días donde ella está, causando que Ron la ignorara aún más, entonces comenzó a lanzárselas también a Hermione quien miraba a otro lado, algo ruborizada y tratando de mantener la hilación de lo que Tonks le estaba diciendo sobre los más recientes ataques a dementores en Devonshire. Luego, Ron y Harry tomaron la habitación usual y Hermione tuvo que dormir un piso más arriba.

Al día siguiente aparecieron otros miembros de la Orden después del desayuno, por cambio de guardia. Harry, Ron y Hermione se dedicaron a seguir la búsqueda de algo que los pudiera llevar a encontrar algo... lo que los pudiera llevar más cerca.

Al analizar más de cerca los objetos en cada una de las cajas que habían ordenado el día anterior, encontraron fotografías viejas, joyas varias, artículos encantados, baratijas y lo que denominaron "_posiblemente para torturar_", y organizándolo, lo que quiere decir que Hermione recogía y re-analizaba lo que Ron y Harry ya habían examinado y tirado a una pila de más baratijas.

A la hora del almuerzo, Minerva McGonagall llegó con la noticia de que había logrado, luego de mucho esfuerzo, imponerse sobre el Ministro de Magia y mantener posesión de Hogwarts, castillo y terrenos, así que podrían comenzar a usarlo como refugio y centro de resistencia, y necesitarían toda la ayuda posible para organizarse. Fue gracioso en cierto modo que la primera lista que tenía para llamar a voluntarios era casi idéntica a la lista que dos años atrás había llevado el encabezado de "_Ejército de Dumbledore_". No tardaron en corroborar la lista, señalando a quienes probablemente no sería buena idea llamar. Coincidieron, por ejemplo, en que Zacharias Smith estaría bien en su casa. En privado, Harry esperaba que Ginny aceptara: eso la mantendría ocupada. Algo le decía que ella no iba a mantener su promesa de quedarse fuera y segura.

Para la tarde encontraron al final de la habitación una caja bastante interesante que podría ponerlos sobre la pista. Dentro de ella había libros diversos que habían pertenecido a Regulus Black. Cuando encontraron una fotografía de un muchacho delgado de rasgos delicados con una cortina de cabello delgado y oscuro cayendo elegantemente sobre las cejas, vieron que a él le había pertenecido la habitación en la que se encontraban actualmente.

Algo emocionados por su primer hallazgo, vaciaron los contenidos de esa caja y las cajas contiguas sobre la cama del rincón: Libros de Hogwarts, libros sobre genealogía mágica, pureza de sangre, magos de sangre limpia famosos y algunos sobre introducción a las artes oscuras. Fotografías enmarcadas muy envejecidas por el tiempo de niños. Supusieron que habían sido Sirius, Regulus de pequeños, de sus primas Black y otros familiares más adultos. Otra caja llena de túnicas de varias tallas y colores, todas algo enmohecidas. Finalmente, otra caja con objetos algo más personales, incluyendo un pequeño librito negro con toda la pinta de ser un diario. Los tres se miraron los unos a los otros y Harry lo abrió con cuidado. Tenían malas experiencias con los diarios. Sin embargo, este si estaba escrito, con una letra más desastrosa que la de Ron, a decir verdad, y pertenecía a Regulus A. Black. La primera página ostentaba una pequeña firma: _R. A. B_. Estaban sobre la pista correcta.

Lo malo¡era que la letra era realmente desastrosa! de cinco palabras solo identificaban una letra a la primera leída. Y así seguían los garabatos hasta más o menos la mitad del librito. Otro dato curioso era que, no podían identificar ni una sola fecha, o mejor dicho, no había fechas. Los tres comenzaron a turnarse para intentar identificar algo y no fue si no hasta media hora después que Dobby prendiera una lámpara a gas para ellos que Harry encontró la palabra "Horcrux" entre aquellos garabatos.

- ¡HORCRUX! -exclamó, provocando que los otros dos saltaran, habían estado quedándose dormidos luego de haber terminado de ordenar el resto- ¡Aquí está! miren... ¡H... o... o-r-c... r-u-x!

Durante la cena estaban tan emocionados con su hallazgo que ni siquiera notaron a los demás, terminaron rápido y subieron al salón a ver si identificaban algo más. Sin embargo, dio la media noche y no habían hecho avances que se diga importantes.

El jueves a media mañana, Parvati entró al almacén, donde seguía tratando de descifrar aquella letra, y les entregó lo que tenía que ser el fólder más delgado en la oficina de archivos, según ella. En general, no les decía nada que no supieran, sólo fechas exactas y rasgos peculiares. Siguieron intentando leer y hacia el medio día, Hermione recordó que ellos tenían una muestra de la letra de R. A. B. La que había encontrado harry en el Horcrux falso. Analizándolas bien, descubrieron que era la misma, sólo que se había esmerado en la del horcrux y los garabatos del diario parecían más apurados y ansiosos. Gracias a aquella comparación fueron capaces de leer mejor y comenzaron a turnarse para transcribirlo. Mientras tanto permanecían en el almacén sin decirle a nadie que ya habían encontrado algo importante.

"_Voy a documentar la farsa más grande que un mago con aspiraciones tenebrosas al poder puede cometer._

_Y no me refiero a la mentira de la limpieza de sangre, lo admito, fui inocente. Si no a la inmortalidad. El Señor Oscuro es un personaje que aparenta complejidad, pero es en esencia muy simple de entender si se tiene una mente completamente abierta. El señor Oscuro es un mestizo con pretensiones de sangre-limpia, aparenta ser lo que no es para darse más importancia e intimidar. Intimidando es como consigue persuadir a los _'más débiles'_, como los llama. Le gusta mucho el poder y desea conquistar a la muerte. ¿Y qué está utilizando para lograr vivir para siempre? Horcruxes. Divide su alma con un asesinato y guarda un, digámoslo así, trozo en algún objeto. Uno pensaría que siendo el mago tenebroso más grande de estos tiempos, tendría más imaginación. '_Sólo yo he logrado ir más allá de los intentos para lograr la inmortalidad_', si aumentar el número de horcruxes es _'ir más allá'_ entonces la cantidad es mejor que la calidad... Es débil, muy débil. Y está rodeado de verdaderos idiotas... ninguno se ha imaginado lo que estos métodos pueden ser, bueno, quizás Snape pueda estarse imaginando algo... no se sabe, es muy bueno en Oclumancia. Pero el resto son solo una sarta de imbéciles en busca de poder y posición. Admito que me siento decepcionado por la falta de imaginación del Señor Oscuro... así que me dedicaré a buscar sus Horcruxes y destruirlos, así, cuando llegue alguien que sea su rival, mi Señor Oscuro no pueda hacer trampa. No le perdonaré que me halla humillado._"

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé. No tengo perdón. Merezco los látigos. Demoré mucho en poner este capítulo, pero anduve con el cerebro medio bloqueado, en especial en la parte de la imaginación (he allí el título)… además que tuve que terminar de leer la orden del fénix en ingles pues tenia que devolverlo a la biblioteca, y bueno… ¿sabían que el domingo 9 de abril son las elecciones presidenciales en Perú y es la primera vez que su servidora votará? Estuve documentándome pues quiero que mi voto sea responsable.

Le dedico este capítulo a Dianis, que me ayudó en la semana a desatracar mi cerebro, a mis lapiceros de colores, que me aguantan (presiono mucho el bolígrafo al escribir) y a la manicura que me acabo de hacer mientras escribía este capítulo. No me queda profesional, pero al menos me queda decente y mi mamá se queja de algo menos con lo que respecta a mi apariencia física.

Les recomiendo también que entren a la página de Rowling, ha puesto un artículo muy interesante en la sección de material adicional, en misceláneo… es muy bueno y muy interesante. Con respecto a la misma página Web, estoy orgullosa de decir que en examen que puso Rowling en las semanas anteriores obtuve un Excede Expectativas. ¡YAY! Admito que esperaba un Extraordinario, pero estoy contenta y ya espero al siguiente examen, que prometen estará más difícil.

El capítulo 5 vendrá en cuanto pueda pasar un par de horas en el ICPNA con el CD-player de Tonkis y sin Internet. Espero que eso sea el día lunes o martes a más tardar. Creo que también tendrá algo con Ginny si es que no sale muy largo, espero que no.

La lista de canciones… er… "No fue tan hondo el pozo pues ya estoy saliendo de él…" OK, no he tenido mucha inspiración esta semana, pero les puedo recomendar apanda, ya sé que es la copia de MCR y Evanescence, pero me da igual, "Miedo a las alturas", "de gasolina nació el amor" y "hasta el final" les daré esta semana, "Bad day" de Daniel Powter, y creo que nada más…

Besos de la chica a la que su madre está apurando para ir a misa sábado por la noche porque el domingo no puede haber reuniones de acuerdo a la ley de elecciones.

Lunis, o Luna, como me llama mi cuñadito (un beso para el Lechu).


	5. Reflexiones de algunas mentes perturbada

_**Disclaimer**.- Ver capítulos anteriores. Y gracias por mi "Excede Expectativas" en el W.O.M.B.A.T. y que el quizz del Leaky Cauldron se lo metan por donde les quepa, sólo Steve Vander Ark es Steve Vander Ark._

_**Aviso:**_

**_SI NO HAN LEÍDO HARRY POTTER Y EL MISTERIO DEL PRINCIPE, ENTONCES BÚSQUESELO PORQUE ESTÁ BUENO, EN VEZ DE LEER FICS POST-HBP. LUEGO NO VALEN QUEJAS SI NO SE ENTERÓ QUE MALFOY SI RECIBIÓ LA MARCA TENEBROSA._**

_**ESTÁIS ADVERTIDOS.**_

_**Nota de la autora: **Según el árbol genealógico de los Black (El diccionario. O R G) Regulus Black murió en el año 1979 y no en 1980, así que fue mi error y me disculpo por no haber chequeado._

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**Fic: El viaje de los Horcruxes**

**Capítulo 05: Confesiones de algunas mente algo perturbadas.**

**Por: Lunis**

- Buenas, Sr. Lovegood. Soy Ginny Weasley, ellos son mis hermanos Fred y George. ¿Está Luna en casa?

- ¡Oh! -contestó un hombre de mediana edad, de cabeza blanca, cabello muy corto y pegado al cuero cabelludo y ojos grises. Era delgado y alto y tenía dedos muy nudosos sostenían la puerta- Sí, Weasley, ustedes viven al otro lado del pueblo. Conozco a vuestro padre, le encantan los muggles¿ei? Si, ustedes deben ser los amiguitos de los que Lunita me habla, qué buenos¿saben? ella no hacía muchos amiguitos antes, y nunca la habían venido a visitar, no sé por qué si es tan encantadora mi niña. Igual que su madre, murió cuando Luna era muy pequeña¿ven?

El señor Lovegood señaló a un cuadro en la pared que estaba junto a la puerta, en donde se veía a una Luna muy pequeña y menuda en medio del mago que les señalaba la foto, aunque bastante más joven, tenía la cabeza igual de blanca; y una bruja joven, de quien Luna había heredado el cabello y los ojos.

- Sí... er... entonces¿está en casa?

- ¡Ah! si, bu8eno, está en el salón, en realidad tiene otras visitas ahora. ¡Dos visitas en un día! -dijo, emocionado- Eso está bien, el muchachito viene una vez por semana desde que terminó el colegio, es el nieto de Augusta Longbottom, no sé si lo conocen...

- Neville, sí, también es amigo nuestro...

- Entonces no creo que haya problemas... -una lechuza llegó y se posó en el hombro del padre de Luna y extendió la pata para entregarle un rollo de pergamino- Mhmhmh, otro testigo ocular de umbluberon cromxinos... -musitó muy emocionado. La estaba esperando. Si me permiten, debo revisar estos documentos. -los miró un segundo y dijo- Pasen, pasen, es por allí.

El señor Lovegood les indicó una puerta a la derecha que daba a la sala de estar, donde estaban Luna y Neville tomando el té.

- Hola, chicos, -saludó Ginny- ¿Cómo están?

- Hola -dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

- Bien, gracias. -Dijo Neville, con la boca algo llena de lo que parecía un pastelito de fresa.

- Muy bien¿y ustedes? -respondió Luna, posando su taza de té delicadamente sobre el platito.

- Bien, gracias. -contestó Fred, mientras George tomaba asiento y hacía aparecer tres tazas más y otro plato de pastelillos.

- Creo que no necesito dar muchas vueltas con ustedes, así que iré directo al grano. -dijo Ginny de repente-Vine a preguntarles si les interesaría re-organizar el Ejército de Dumbledore y ayudarme a buscar a los demás.

Luna y Neville se miraron, mientras que Fred y George se quedaban a medio camino de servirse galletitas de chocolate con chispas. Entonces Neville lanzó un suspiro y dijo:

- Nos estábamos preguntando por qué tardabas tanto en venir a preguntar.

- De hecho, ya le pregunté a papi qué opinaba y dice que si es importante para mí, me apoya.

- Y, aunque ya soy mayor de edad -aumentó Neville, irguiéndose ligeramente en el asiento- mi abuela dijo que mis padres estarían orgullosos.

- ¿Eso es un sí, entonces? -Neville y Luna asintieron. Ginny miró sonriendo tímidamente a sus hermanos mayores. Ambos suspiraron.

- Claro, alguien tiene que cuidarte... todo por el viejo Harry. -dijo Fred, estirándose un poco a coger más galletas.

- Quien no creo que esté enterado de esta pequeña vendetta que organizas, -añadió George, lanzando una mirada cómplice a su hermana menor- ¿me equivoco?

- Harry no tiene nada que ver -declaró Ginny simplemente- pero no puedo soportar quedarme sentada viendo como casi toda mi familia se va a pelear, y si hay gente dispuesta, pues nos juntaremos y pelearemos contra los mortífagos, así la Orden del Fénix no nos quiera dejar. Es tomar al toro por las astas -tomó un sorbo de té y miró a Neville y Luna- que no es algo que no hayamos hecho antes¿verdad?

Fred y George conjuraron pergaminos, plumas y tinteros y entonces los cinco se lanzaron a confeccionar la lista de los que habían sido del Ejército de Dumbledore, y pensando de quienes podían prescindir.

- Mientras más apoyo tengamos, mejor -opinó Neville.

- Aunque no creo que necesitemos basura como Zacharias Smith... -dijo Fred.

- Sólo si estamos desesperados, -respondió Ginny- no creo que todos acepten, pero al menos me gustaría que escuchen lo que tenemos que decir.

Durante los siguientes días se dedicaron a contactar a casi todos los miembros del ED y hacer citas para hablar directamente con ellos. Algunos respondieron, otros aceptaron, algo reluctantes, y otros querían reunirse de inmediato, por turnos, entonces, Ginny y los demás fueron visitándolos o recibiéndolos en sus casas.

Entre los que accedieron de inmediato estaba, por supuesto, Ernie Macmillan, quien quería salir de inmediato; Susan Bones, a quien los mortífagos habían dejado prácticamente sin familia; Colin y Dennis Creevy, los más fanáticos de Harry; y Lee Jordan, que no lo dudó cuando Fred y George fueron a buscarlo. Con ayuda de ellos, pudieron convencer a Hannah Abott y Justin Finch-Fletchley; gracias a Ernie; Angelina, Alicia y Katie; a quienes encontraron en equipos de reserva para un conocido equipo de Quidditch; Seamus Finnegan; aunque su madre se opuso al principio; y a Parvati Patil, a quien la Profesora McGonagall había conseguido un trabajo del cual no sabían mucho. Los demás apenas aceptaron ir a la reunión que estaban organizando, primero querían asegurarse de cuanta gente iba a comprometerse en serio.

Ginny no estaba cumpliendo con su promesa, y lo sabía, pero mantener el perfil bajo, buscar la seguridad de su casa era pedir demasiado, y en el fondo también sabía que si a Harry le hubieran dejado de lado, él hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo y no se iba a poder quejar.

**--+--+--+--+--**

Sentado cerca de la ventana, mirando hacia la sucia calle entre las cortinas apolilladas, pensando en lo que se había metido y tratando de no poner en la balanza lo que sus padres habían hecho por él y lo que Dumbledore había dicho antes de morir, no en las palabras en sí, si no en el gesto de proteger a su desvalido predador. No tenía sentido, ni tenía nada que ver con el despiadado Señor Tenebroso. Su cabeza era un desastre y se ponía peor cuando, sin querer, pensaba en ello. Asesinar a un ser humano no tenía nada que ver con aterrorizar a un par de sangre-sucias de primer año

Aquel último año en Hogwarts le había hecho madurar de una forma que nunca podría haberse imaginado y le hizo cuestionarse, por primera vez en su vida, si la elección de sus padres con respecto al Señor Tenebroso había sido correcta; y también el hecho que lo hubieran arrastrado a su posición actual ¿Había sido por que siguiera los pasos de ellos, por que le buscaban un mejor futuro, por arruinarlo como los habían acabado a ellos o porque simplemente no se podían echar para atrás?

"Estás en problemas, Draco" pensó para sí mismo.

Cuando la noche ya había caído completamente, su madre entró a la habitación, rubia y pálidamente lindísima, se sentó a su lado y permaneció en silencio por un momento.

- ¿Estás bien, Draco, cariño?

- Si, madre -suspiró este- estoy bien.

- Esto es provisional, hasta que nuestra situación sea más... segura, sé que nuestra mansión es mucho más cómoda, pero... al menos hasta que tu padre vuelva...

- Lo sé, madre, no te preocupes por ello.

- Fue un alivio cuando el Señor Tenebroso reconoció que habías hecho un buen trabajo estratégico... -aventuró Narcisa, algo indecisa, acariciando tímidamente los cabellos de su hijo- y que le serías útil...

- Luego de haberme torturado con la maldición Cruciatus por más de media hora en frente tuyo -musitó el pálido joven. Su madre se estremeció a su lado.

- A... A... Al Señor Tenebroso le gusta que las misiones que encomienda sean cumplidas a cabal... no es fácil complacerlo del todo... ya ves a tu padre, y a tu tía Bella... pero fue a lo que se comprometieron cuando recibieron la Marca tenebrosa, así como tú y yo... -Draco miró hacia ambos lados, para asegurarse, sin que hiciera falta, que nadie los oía.

- Madre... a veces tú... a veces no piensas que... que quizás... sería mejor si no...

- ¡Shh! -lo calló su madre inmediatamente y mirando también a su alrededor- ¡No digas esas cosas! sabes perfectamente que las paredes tienen oídos y algunos de ellos no son amigos... Draco, cielo, estamos aquí ahora, y si hacemos las cosas bien, nos irá bien... debemos actuar con inteligencia... ahora vete a dormir, mañana antes del amanecer debemos aparecernos en casa y pretender que dormimos allí...

- Buenas noches, madre.

- Buenas noches, Draco, cariño.

Sin más ceremonia, Narcisa salió de la oscura habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Mientras se acostaba, recordó entonces que había sido Severus Snape, su alguna vez profesor favorito y gran amigo de su padre, el que había estado tratando de ayudarlo durante el año, el que le había jurado a su madre que lo cuidaría, y así también terminó el trabajo que tendría que haber terminado él mismo (Draco). Y ahora los estaba ocultando en el escondite que el Señor Tenebroso le había indicado para que ningún auror lo encuentre, ya que a ellos les había ordenado quedarse en casa y fingir que nada pasó. Todo ello le dejaba una fuerte interrogante, que iba a contestar aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida¿Por qué lo hacía Snape¿Le era aún fiel a Voldemort o a Dumbledore? Si había una forma de salir del hoyo en el que estaba metido, ese era el hombre que sabía exactamente cómo.

**--+--+--+--+--**

_"Voy a documentar la farsa más grande que un mago con aspiraciones tenebrosas al poder puede cometer._

_Y no me refiero a la mentira de la limpieza de sangre, lo admito, fui inocente. Si no a la inmortalidad. El Señor Oscuro es un personaje que aparenta complejidad, pero es en esencia muy simple de entender si se tiene una mente completamente abierta. El señor Oscuro es un mestizo con pretensiones de sangre-limpia, aparenta ser lo que no es para darse más importancia e intimidar. Intimidando es como consigue persuadir a los 'más débiles', como los llama. Le gusta mucho el poder y desea conquistar a la muerte. ¿Y qué está utilizando para lograr vivir para siempre? Horcruxes. Divide su alma con un asesinato y guarda un, digámoslo así, trozo en algún objeto. Uno pensaría que siendo el mago tenebroso más grande de estos tiempos, tendría más imaginación. 'Sólo yo he logrado ir más allá de los intentos para lograr la inmortalidad', si aumentar el número de horcruxes es 'ir más allá' entonces la cantidad es mejor que la calidad... Es débil, muy débil. Y está rodeado de verdaderos idiotas... ninguno se ha imaginado lo que estos métodos pueden ser, bueno, quizás Snape pueda estarse imaginando algo... no se sabe, es muy bueno en Oclumancia. Pero el resto son solo una sarta de imbéciles en busca de poder y posición. Admito que me siento decepcionado por la falta de imaginación del Señor Oscuro... así que me dedicaré a buscar sus Horcruxes y destruirlos, así, cuando llegue alguien que sea su rival, mi Señor Oscuro no pueda hacer trampa. No le perdonaré que me halla humillado."_

_"Me uní a los mortífagos porque, según Bella, 'El Señor Tenebroso es el mejor mago para la limpieza de sangre' estuve asistiendo a algunas reuniones entre mortífagos y la idea creció en mí. Los muggles y sangre-sucias no deberían estudiar magia, no fueron criados como nosotros y se han preocupado por mantener su linaje puro por siglos, como la familia Black, cuya pureza se remonta a siglos y siglos de magia. Y no siendo el completo inútil que mi hermano es, me uní... Padre y Madre estaban muy orgullosos. Había resultado ser el hijo que Sirius nunca había logrado ser, a pesar de, lo reconozco, ser mucho más hábil y rápido, se había fugado antes de siquiera terminar la escuela de magia y se había ido a vivir con amigos de los muggles, nunca más sería su nombre pronunciado en casa, como si nunca hubiera habido otro descendiente de los Black. "_

_"Orgulloso de mí mismo, acudí a una entrevista con varios de los mortífagos, entre ellos, amigos de mis padres que veía en casa desde siempre, entre los que destacaban los maridos de Bella y Cissy. Decidieron que mi currículum en Hogwarts era impecable en cuanto a relaciones, pues siempre me interesó la genealogía mágica y siempre me rodeé de ejemplares del pedigrí más cuidado de toda la Sociedad Mágica Inglesa, así como mi récord de notas, demostrando que los mejores magos son los de sangre pura. Decidieron que era digno de entrevistarme con el Señor Tenebroso."_

_"Imponente era el mago, alto y pálido, pero fuerte y poderoso, su aura emanaba algo que hacía que a uno le temblaran las piernas de temor, había que respetarlo pues no sería fácil de engañar. Me pidió una prueba, traer a un auror, lo hice, le traje a uno de los que lo habían estado molestando, un sangre-sucia, y él mismo se encargó de acabarlo, se mostró complacido por mi gesto, por elegir no a cualquiera, si no a uno de los mejores, que además era un sangre-sucia. Era fácil, dijo que mi trabajo sería inteligencia, que si lo hacía bien, no tendría que ensuciarme las manos, que el trabajo sucio era para los idiotas que no sabían como usar el poder que él les había entregado. Estaba encantado conmigo y yo no podía esperar para empezar."_

_"La Marca Tenebrosa al ser tallada en carne viva es una experiencia mucho más dolorosa que una maldición Cruciatus, y causa todo tipo de molestias y escozores al principio, pero el Señor Tenebroso prueba la resistencia de sus nuevos mortífagos, y estaba muy complacido en mi auto-control, pues apenas si fruncí el ceño. Estaba determinada a convertirme en el mejor, el más poderoso y sabio consejero del Señor Tenebroso."_

_"A pesar que el Señor Tenebroso nos ponía máscaras para no traicionarnos los unos a los otros, resulta algo impráctico, además, tengo una memoria tanto auditiva como gráfica excepcional y en menos de una semana ya tenía identificados a más de la mitad de los enmascarados a los que no conocía aún. La mayoría de ellos parecía ser de la clase de los idiotas que hacían el trabajo sucio, magos sedientos de sangre y crueldad, al igual que de poder. Me sentía sobre ellos, de otro nivel, mucho mejor que ellos. Las excepciones eran nimias."_

"_Sin embargo, el primer discurso que dio el Señor Tenebroso me dejó con un mal sabor de boca: no era más que matemos aquí, torturemos allá, masacremos más allá. Qué palabras tan vanas para el que se suponía iba a librarnos de los sangre-sucias y los muggles. Casi estaba actuando como uno. Yo sólo me limitaba a observar, mientras que los demás asentían y aplaudían como babuinos entrenados. Entonces decidí estudiar mejor el asunto, ver quién era el hombre tras los ojos de serpiente."_

_"Un tesoro se encontraba_

_En el fondo de una piedra cóncava_

_Más el dueño no se imaginaba_

_Lo que el siervo tramaba._

_Interceptarla en el camino,_

_Mientras el hijo del enemigo_

_Nada sospechaba habiendo cumplido_

_La noble tarea, el muy mendigo._

_En venganza la tomo_

_El siervo que previo_

_En el plan un hoyo_

_Que aprovechó con logro._

_El tesoro fue reemplazado;_

_El siervo su plan vio logrado,_

_Al no darse cuenta el enviado_

_Que alguien más lo había engañado._

_Y lejos de aquel sitio_

_Huyendo como quien al diablo ha visto_

_El siervo el tesoro hubo escondido_

_Y sólo sería cuestión destruirlo._

_Morir podía;_

_Volverse loco_

_Sin mejoría;_

_Aunque poco, muy poco,_

_Le importaría_

_Si cumplía la revancha_

_Contra la afrenta que su amo_

_Le infringiría._

_Ocultóse en casa_

_Cual ladrón que pasa_

_El tesoro entre chatarra_

_Ocultó hasta que el peligro pasara._

_'En medio de los tesoros familiares_

_Nunca será encontrado_

_Mientras tanto los menesteres_

_Serán como destruirlo.'"_

_**R. A. B.**_

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

Hey! Aquí de nuevo con un capítulo para ustedes. ¿Se la pasan bien? Espero que sí, este capítulo salió un poquitín diferente… como ya se habrán dado cuenta, Harry brilló por su ausencia, pero era necesario… Draco Malfoy haciéndose preguntas cual Hamlet y Regulus, el diario de Regulus, sólo para que quede claro, son **fragmentos que Harry ha leído**… veo venir acción y espero que no me tarde mucho. Vuelve el Ejército de Dumbledore, que en mi opinión, nunca debió dejarse, es casi lo único que realmente disfruté del libro 5.

Bueno, como son casi las doce de la noche y mis ojos se están cayendo hasta el piso, los dejo de una vez con la lista de canciones que preparé esta vez, está mucho más nutrida que la de la semana pasada, pues tiene más personajes de los que se puede buscar temas… Como siempre, en mi blog, y para ver fanarts vayan a (luna jane. Deviantart. Com) allí van:

_**Pálido** – Cristina y los subterráneos_

_**País de tus sueños** – Mar de Copas_

_**Reflexiones de una mente perturbada** – Panda_

_**Promesas/Decepciones** – Panda_

_**Disculpa los malos pensamientos** –Panda (Narcisa se parece a la chica del video)_

_**El Octavo Día** - Shakira_

_**One slow dance** – Simple Plan_

_**Sere Nere** – Tiziano Ferro_

_**Desde mañana no lo sé** –Tiziano Ferro_

_**I'm not OK** – My Chemical Romance_

Aprovecho para desearles felices pascuas (atrasadas) y que el conejo de pascua les haya dejado muchos huevos de chocolate, porque a mí no me dejó ninguno, el muy desgraciado hijo de su mamá.

_Besos de la chica que intentará escribir lo más que pueda, aunque sabe que no lo hará._

_Lunis ._


	6. El asunto es POR QUÉ, no qué

_**Disclaimer**.- Ver capítulos anteriores. ¿Alguien le puede enviar a Rowling una tonelada de papel simple rayado? No queremos que se atrase porque no tiene dónde escribir._

_**Aviso:**_

**_SI NO HAN LEÍDO HARRY POTTER Y EL MISTERIO DEL PRINCIPE, ENTONCES VIVE DEBAJO DE UNA PIEDRA O ESTÁ MAS MISIO QUE CHINO EN QUIEBRA. Y SI NO SE DECIDEN, ENTONCES ¡QUE HACEN LEYENDO FICS POST-HBP!_**

_**ESTÁIS ADVERTIDOS.**_

_**Nota de la autora: **Fíjense en las notas más abajo… puede interesarles_

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**Fic: El viaje de los Horcruxes**

**Capítulo 05: Confesiones de algunas mente algo perturbadas.**

**Por: Lunis**

Así que tenían que esperar a Mundungus que llegara de su lujosa estadía en Azkaban, para que les dijera dónde podría estar semejante guardapelo, pues en el almacén decididamente no estaba. Mientras tanto, aprovechaban a ponerse al día con la Orden.

Harry ya estaba acostumbrándose a hacerse el sordo y ciego cuando comían en la cocina. Después de un mes de miradas asesinas, Lavender no conseguía que ni Ron ni Hermione cayeran muertos al suelo, así que se dedicaba a lanzar indirectas desde sus conversaciones con Parvati, quien se limitaba a decir "_Mhmhmh_" o "_¿En serio?". _Hermione se limitaba a machacar sus papas, "_imaginando la cara de Lavender_" le había dicho a Harry, mientras que Ron no parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, aunque Harry sabía que se moría de ganas de irse.

Mientras estuvieron allí se enteraron que el Padre de Luna había prestado sus servicios y los de su revista a la Orden del Fénix, y que Bill, Tonks y Sturgis habían logrado capturar a dos mortífagos buscados (Amicus y Alecto, hermanos), algo que en más de un año no había logrado el Ministerio de Magia. Rufus Scrimgeour fastidiaba por esos días tratando de hacer que "_uniéramos fuerzas en esta guerra y nos fusionemos para así cubrir más terreno entre ambos grupos y acabar con aquel grupo de terroristas del mundo mágico_." A lo cual, la Orden en pleno, luego de una de las reuniones más cortas y unánimes, respondió "_Gracias, pero no gracias_," argumentando que podían colaborar de vez en cuando los unos con los otros y tener la misma causa y fin, pero "_la diferencia de ideologías y métodos haría que semejante fusión colapsara estrepitosamente_." Días después, Harry leyó en el Profeta que Fudge declaraba "_Es más que todo una cuestión de vivir y dejar vivir."_

Una fría y neblinosa tarde de mediados Noviembre llegó MundunguS Fletcher de Azkaban, bastante consumido y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la cocina y pedir un gran vaso de Whiskey de fuego, el cuál Dung tiró cuando apareció Harry. Él había decidido sorprenderlo, ya que su último encuentro no había sido lo que uno normalmente llamaría "amistoso."

Luego de disculpas atropelladas y tres intentos de huída, Harry le dijo a Mundungus que le agradecía por todos los años que lo había estado cuidando, aunque fuera bajo órdenes de Dumbledore, y que estaba dispuesto a hacer las paces con él si le hacía un favor.

- ¿Un guardapelo grande con una S ornamentada? -preguntó algo nervioso- Hum, no recuerdo bien...

-Había estado en el mostrador del escritorio de la casa y no se podía abrir -repitió Ron, que estaba sentado al otro lado de Mundungus, sujetando su espalda.

- Recuerda que, como heredé la casa, es mío ahora, y lo necesito urgentemente...

- Ah, 'Arry, pero no creo que a ti te vaya bien la moda de esos jóvenes muggles que andan por Kings Cross con sus ropas de colores¿Ves?

- Claro, que si no sabes dónde está -dijo Hermione, quien estaba detrás de Dung con la varita en ristre- harry tendrá que reportarlo perdido, y le pedirá a Ojo Loco que busque en todos los rincones...

- ¡está bien¡Ustedes ganan! si me dejan caminar, les mostraré dónde está el mendigo guardapelo -se levantaron de la mesa y siguieron muy de cerca a Mundungus, este rezongaba- Estaba a punto de venderlo ¿ven? y a muy buen precio... ¡_Mil quinientos galeones contantes y sonantes_¡Ni más ni menos! Pero entonces me salió el trabajito de disfrazarme de Inferius y me metieron al bote. ¡Qué desperdicio!

Resultó que Mundungus había escondido el guardapelo bajo la alfombra que estaba debajo de un gran librero en el tercer piso. Lo sacó y se tomó mucho tiempo en "_despedirse de mil quinientos galeones." _Al final, Harry logró sacárselos de la mano y le sonrió.

- Bien, entonces, -le dijo- sin rencores, Dung, amigo.

- Sí, sí, ya déjenme irme.

- Aja, y pórtate bien -añadió Hermione- o no te dejes atrapar...

- _Ja-Ja-Ja_, qué graciosa.

- Y esperamos que hayas aprendido la lección -dijo Ron. Dung lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos- No le robes a quien sabes que te puede atrapar...

Mundungus salió de la habitación maldiciendo mientras los otros reían. Luego se miraron y suspiraron.

- ¿Y ahora, -dijo Ron- Qué hacemos?

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

- Hogwarts, 25 de Noviembre de 1997.

- Sala de Requisitos.

Cómo había convencido a la profesora McGonagall que la dejara usar la sala de Requisitos para reunir a los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore, Ginny no tenía ni idea, pero quizás el ataque de fenrir Greyback a una fiesta infantil dónde todos los niños eran sangre-limpia, que estaban en la casa de un importante opositor a los mortífagos podía haber influido: de quince niños, cinco no lograron sobrevivir, tres fueron secuestrados y los demás quedaron mordidos o contaminados. Ninguno tenía más de siete años. Y se sabía que era para desacreditar al Ministerio de Magia y a Rufus Scrimgeour, que aún con todos sus esfuerzos no lograba atrapar a nadie ni evitar desgracias, y para colmo, los primeros en acudir a los llamados de ayuda eran siempre miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Lo cierto era que mientras más ayuda eficiente tuvieran, mejor, y como Minerva McGonagall bien lo sabía, el grupo había sido entrenado por Harry Potter, cuya experiencia era indudable, y varios de sus miembros habían demostrado ser capaces y estar a la altura de la situación, así que no le quedó más remedio que acceder.

Ginny miaba a su alrededor, la sala estaba igual que siempre que habían practicado allí, y no podía más que recordar por qué Harry no estaba con ella. Sin embargo no estaba triste. Estaba haciendo lo posible por ayudarlo a cambiar aquella situación.

Fred, George, Lee, Neville y Luna entraron, sonrieron y dejaron pasar a los demás. Casi todos (Marietta Edgecombe habría sido pedir demasiado) habían regresado, y ella les sonrió.

- Antes que nada -dijo, una vez que todos hubieron estado dentro. Nadie está comprometido aún, será voluntario, peligroso y casi letal lo que vamos a hacer, y sin ánimo de lucro. Si no quieren participar, pueden retirarse, no hay resentimientos, comprenderemos que quieran permanecer seguros, vivan felices. Los que quieran quedarse a escuchar... tomen asiento.

Todos tomaron un cojín y se sentaron, ninguno salió. Fred cerró la puerta y todos miraron con atención a Ginny.

- Hace dos años, cuando Harry comenzó este grupo, el objetivo era aprender a defendernos de posibles ataques de Lord Voldemort. -varios se encogieron y otros hicieron muecas ante la mención del nombre- Ahora, todos corremos peligro, no importa dónde nos escondamos, y bueno, si podemos ser útiles¿por qué no?

- ¿Qué -dijo Lavender- es exactamente lo que propones?

- Que nos juntemos, entrenemos -Ginny miraba a todos y cada uno de los presentes- y si se da la oportunidad, peleemos contra mortífagos junto a la Orden del Fénix y los aurores.

- ¿Entonces no es un invento del ministerio? -preguntó Dennis Creevy, el menor del grupo.

- Claro que sí, -respondió Colin, su hermano- la hizo Dumbledore.

- ¿Y dices que es sin ánimo de lucro? -lanzó Zacharias Smith al general.

- Es más bien una cuestión de principios ¿ves? -dijo George- O lo haces porque quieres o no lo haces.

- Y si quieres que te paguen, -añadió Fred- anda y ve si los aurores del ministerio te aguantan. -Zacharias se calló, pero tenía cara de querer seguir quejándose.

- Entonces hablan de combate real -dijo Padma patil, algo asustada- con mortífagos de verdad...

- Y Avada Kedavras de verdad, sí.

- Es suicida -dijo Terry Boot.

- Nadie asegura que vayas a morir -dijo Dean Thomas sin mirar a Ginny o sus hermanos.

- Nadie asegura lo contrario... -añadió Goldstein.

- Entonces, -Ginny se hizo oír- ¿Entran?

- ¿Por qué lo haces?

- ¿Perdón? -Ginny había estado esperando esa pregunta, y tenía un par de respuestas que le hubiera gustado dar sin testigos.

- ¿Lo haces por él? -dijo Cho, desde su rincón- ¿Te lo pidió?

- Si te refieres a Harry, -Ginny miraba ahora a Cho directamente a los ojos- él no tiene ni idea de lo que estamos haciendo.

- Creo que a Harry no le gustaría mucho enterarse que estás fuera de tu casa, Ginny -Dijo Luna.

- Entonces lo haces para que no te detenga¿verdad?

- ¡Ese no es el punto! -soltó Ginny- Ustedes se estaban preparando para pelear ¿no es así? En algún punto consideraron lo que estaban haciendo y fueron concientes de lo que podía pasar, pues bien¡ha llegado el momento de actuar!

- De ayudar a Harry, querrás decir -dijo Cho, parecía que estaba muy resentida aún.

- ¡NO¡No es eso lo que quiero decir! -Ginny realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia con Cho- La mayoría de ustedes han sido afectados por Lord Voldemort, directa o indirectamente, sus familiares, amigos... ¿No vale la pena luchar por eso?

- Si, bueno, a algunos de nosotros nos gusta tener la cabeza pegada al resto del cuerpo...

- ¿Y cómo crees que te sentirás sentado cruzado de brazos, viendo como la gente que conoces cae asesinada al suelo por todos lados -Ginny miraba cautelosamente a Cho- sólo porque sí?

- Bueno, eso pasa si no mantienen la cabeza agachada...

- ¡Y Cedirc Diggory andaba repartiendo propaganda contra Voldemort, y por eso lo mataron¿Verdad? -George y Neville estaban tratando de sentarla- ¿Y los niños a los que Greyback atacó la semana pasada, andaban diciendo que los mortífagos eran troles, es eso lo que dices? No es por Harry que hago esto, no sólo por él, en todo caso, pero la mitad de mi familia ha recibido una probada del alcance de Voldemort. Mamá perdió a sus hermanos, papá casi muere cuando la serpiente de Voldemort lo atacó, mi hermano Bill fue desfigurado por Greyback, Ron casi muere envenenado por un regalito que debía ser para Dumbledore... ¡Voldemort me poseyó y secuestró cuando tenía once años¿Creen que voy a esperar a que alguno muera la próxima vez?

Un silencio muy tenso siguió a este discurso, en el cual todos miraban a Ginny. Una confesión así cuesta hacer, en especial si quieres convencer a un grupo de gente que entienda el punto que tratas de demostrar. Cho se puso de pie, Ginny pensó que se iría, pero en vez de eso, tomó el trozo de pergamino que estaba en la mesa de detectores de tenebrismo, el que habían preparado para comprometerlos a participar si firmaban, tomó la pluma y lo firmó.

Al final, sólo Zacharias Smith, Michael Corner y su amigo Anthony Goldstein se marcharon sin firmar. Incluso Dean y Lavender, que firmaron al final, se comprometieron a trabajar duro, dispuestos a olvidar lo que pudiera haber pasado antes, pues no querían un mundo mágico en guerra, ahora que lo conocían (ambos, recordarán ustedes, venían de crianzas muggles). Una vez de acuerdo todos en fechas, horas y lugares donde se reunirían a practicar, la profesora McGonagall entró y les dio una charla sobre lo duro que sería el trabajo, y a la vez importante, y que recibirían apoyo de los profesores de Hogwarts en lo que necesitaran, a que hacían falta manos.

Cuando Ginny llegó a casa, con Fred y George, luego de acompañar a Luna a la suya, su madre los recibió como recibía ahora a cada miembro de la familia: Los besaba y abrazaba fuertemente, como si no los hubiera visto hacía años. Luego, los gemelos se fueron a su tienda a revisar los negocios del día y la Señora Weasley se quedó sola con Ginny.

Ginny sabía que su madre se preocupaba por ella así no le dijera nada, pero de vez en cuando es bueno conversar con tu madre, no importa que ya estés grande... En especial con una taza de chocolate cerca de la chimenea.

- Y entonces todos nos reuniremos en casa de Luna la próxima semana, su sótano es amplio y las paredes están revestidas de encantamientos anti-maldiciones, su madre solía hacer experimentos allí, antes de morir. Será buena práctica...

- Qué bueno que hayan encontrado un sitio tan cerca de aquí.

- Si, bueno, les queda a todos más cerca que ir hasta Hogwarts.

- Tu hermano estuvo aquí hoy...

- Mamá, me diste seis hermanos, tendrías que ser más específica...

- Ron... vino con Hermione y Harry...

- ...

- dicen que les falta poco para terminar la primera parte de algo... al menos me alivia que estén quedándose un tiempo en el cuartel, allí están seguros y tu padre y tus hermanos los ven de vez en cuando.

- si, es bueno...

- Hija, sé que extrañas a Harry, y sé que te extraña también... casi se le salen los ojos cuando les dije que habías salido...

- ¿mamá...?

- Le dije lo que me dijiste que dijera... que estabas en el callejón trabajando en la tienda con tus hermanos y que habías incrementado las ventas un cincuenta por ciento... Rompió una taza. -Ginny se quedó mirando su taza de chocolate, luego sonrió- Esa taza, de hecho...

- ¿Tu crees que se moleste?

- Yo creo que se lo espera... Hermione supo que no estabas en la tienda de tus hermanos desde el momento que dije que no estabas, e incluso Ron se dio cuenta... Sería muy tonto si se sorprende...

- Entonces ya debe saber que no estoy trabajando para mis hermanos... -Ginny lanzó un gran bostezo sin taparse la boca y su madre le hizo una seña, indicándole la hora.- ¿A qué hora llegará papá?

- Hoy tiene turno en la Orden -dijo Molly, llevándola a su habitación- así que estaremos solas en casa...

- Si quieres, puedes venir a dormir aquí, conmigo, mami, así no te la pasas sola allá arriba...

- Está bien, entonces, cariño, así nos acompañamos... -la señora Weasley lanzó un suspiro- no veo la hora de que Bill y Fleur tengan hijos... esta casa se siente tan vacía sin ustedes correteando por todo el lugar, haciendo de las suyas...-lanzó un bostezo, mientras se preparaba la cama en la que usualmente dormía Hermione.

- Bien, si Harry se distrae un poco, creo que Ron y Hermione se podrían adelantar...

- ¡Ginebra Weasley!

- Vamos, siempre pueden escaparse...tú eras apenas un poco mayor que ellos cuando te fuiste con papá, que no te sorprenda que alguno de tus hijitos venga un día a presentarte a su esposa.

- Supongo que tienes algo de razón, ahora, deja de hablar tonterías y duérmete de una vez, que creo que mañana el trío maravilla se dará una vuelta por los Sortilegios Weasley. -ya en pijama, la señora Weasley besó a su hija en la frente y se acostó- Dicen que necesitan herramientas...

- Bien, hasta mañana, futura abuela... -la señora Weasley le lanzó un almohadón en la cara a su hija- ¡_OUCH_!

- Hasta mañana, pequeña pecosa.

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

OK, allá vamos otra vez… realmente la estoy haciendo larga con lo del horcrux¿verdad? Bien, entonces… ¡**_Haré un concurso_**! Hasta el 28 de abril, envíen sus sugerencias sobre **_cómo piensan que Harry debería destruir el primer Horcrux_**, pero tengan en cuenta lo siguiente:

_Debe ser fácil, sencillo, nada muy rebuscado._

_Debe ser creativo, gracioso, puede ser improbable, pero tiene que tener gracia._

_Utilicen el sentido del humor, mientras más imaginativo y gracioso sea, mejor_.

_Ejemplos_: _meterlo en ácido, aplastarlo con el zapato, que un excreguto de Hagrid lo use de blanco, que Fluffy lo muerda, freírlo con cebolla y dárselo de comer a las acromántulas o dárselo a Lucius Malfoy y convencerle que dentro está lo que podría revivir a Albus Dumbledore._

Envíenlos a modo de review, o a mi correo (**lunisjane arroba gmail. Com**) hasta el día 28 de abril, explicado brevemente y sin necesidad de muchos detalles. Mi hermana y yo (Tonkis¿ah? yo no fui¡lo juro!) evaluaremos todas las propuestas y el día 5 de mayo estaré poniéndole capítulo con la sugerencia ganadora. Ahora¿Qué se lleva el/la ganadr? Pues se llevará un one-shot, de su elección, es decir, me dice de que quiere que escriba un fic y yo lo hago, y además, un dibujo… este… a menos que no les guste como dibujo, claro… pueden ver como dibujo en (**lunajane. Deviantart. Com)**

Dicho esto, paso a los comentarios, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, fue divertido escribirlo, aunque la gente me mirara raro en el study-room donde siempre escribo… Se me olvidó comentarles que mientras escribía el capítulo anterior, hubo un temblor, sí, un temblor, casi salgo corriendo, se siente siempre más fuerte si uno está en el décimo piso de un edificio. En fin… cancioncillas…

_**Por ti** – Belanova_

_**Agua** – Jarabe de palo_

_**Because of you** – Kelly Clarkson_

_**Break stuff** – Limp Bizkit_

_**Maite Zaitut** – Mägo de Oz_

_**Tras esa puerta** – Mar de Copas_

_**Vuelve a ti** – Miranda_

_**Hoy** - Miranda_

_**I'm not OK (I promise)** - My Chemical Romance_

_**It's not a fashion statement; it's a deathwish** - My Chemical Romance_

_**Ghost of you** - My Chemical Romance_

_**Miedo a las Alturas** – Panda_

Bastante nutrida y variada está la lista esta vez. Espero que la disfruten, como siempre, encuentran las letras en Google (**w w w. google. Com**), o en mi blog, (**janelunis. Blog. Com**) y déjense un comentario por ahí. Me encanta coleccionar letras de canciones, porque me gusta saber qué estoy cantando, no como mi madre (La madre de Lunis pasa por detrás cantando "_Gata cieeeegaaaa, dame todo tu amor_")… en fin… y también me gusta coleccionar fanarts… saber como otra gente se imagina lo que veo en mi cabeza… creo que me salí del tema.

Como siempre, les dejo un beso y nos vemos el cinco de mayo con un capítulo que promete acción, aparte del ganador de las sugerencias para sacarle la mugre a un guardapelo viejo y horroroso.

Besos desde Perú, de la chica a la que su hermana menor (No Tonkis) está mirando raro porque a ella si le gustan las joyas grandotas y pomposas (guákalas, vete a dominar el mundo. Pasa un pato con dientes y se escucha un "cAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAallate").

**_Lunis ._**

**_Post-data: _**Hay un lindo botoncito abajo que dice "Go" si le das clic, te saldrá una ventanita linda para que me dejes un review. Pero si le das clic a la flechita, también encontrarás otras opciones, como la que dice "Autor alert" que te enviará un correo cada vez que yo actualice, y otra que dice "Store alert" que hará lo mismo, pero solo cuando actualice este fic en particular… así no están como Lizzy, preguntando si ya actualicé o no. Un besote para Lizzy, que hace tiempo no me la encuentro… te extraño, loca, y también a doña Neu… y para todos los que leen siempre: Ana María, Celina, Ginny, y bueno, a todos :P.


	7. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

_**Disclaimer**.- Ver capítulos anteriores. No soy ni rica, ni rubia ni tengo tres hijos._

_**Aviso:**_

**_SI NO HAN LEÍDO HARRY POTTER Y EL MISTERIO DEL PRINCIPE, NI SÉ PARA QUÉ SIGO PONIENDO UNA ADVERTENCIA SI YA ESTÁIS BIEN ADVERTIDOS._**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**Fic: El viaje de los Horcruxes**

**Capítulo 07¿A dónde crees que vas?**

**Por: Lunis**

- ¿Y ahora, -dijo Ron- Qué hacemos?

Les llevó un rato pensar qué era lo que harían para destruir el Horcrux, pero un recuento de lo que sabían que se había hecho anteriormente no era mala idea, ya que el diario de Regulus Black no ofrecía ningún consejo sobre cómo hacerlo.

- Bien¿qué sabemos sobre la destrucción de Horcruxes? -preguntó Hermione, en tono que sugiere "tomemos notas".

- Dumbledore rompió de alguna forma la piedra en el anillo, -dijo Ron- y Harry le clavó el colmillo de basilisco al diario... ¿No mencionó cómo destruirían el guardapelo, Harry?

- No, simplemente íbamos paso a paso y nunca supo que era un Horcrux falso... - contestó Harry, comenzando a pasearse por la habitación.

- Mhmhmh, en ambos casos, el Horcrux ha tenido que ser roto o fracturado para que ya no sirva como recipiente -dijo Hermione, pensativa.

- El colmillo de basilisco podría ser efectivo de nuevo, el problema es conseguirlo, -dijo Ron- a menos que decidamos crear uno nuevo, y no creo que incluso hagrid sea tan tonto.

- Colmillo de... ¡Lo tengo! -exclamó de repente Hermione, haciendo que tanto Ron, que estaba tumbado en el suelo boca abajo, como harry, que estaba dando vueltas haciéndole un hoyo al suelo, saltaran- Podemos recrear el efecto del colmillo de basilisco...

- Hermione¿estás loca? -le dijo Ron- eso suena como hacer un juguete muggle -Hermione le había estado explicando en días anteriores sobre los juguetes muggles que imitan a objetos reales, sobre todo las armas de juguete.

- No, piénsalo, Ron, -insistió la muchacha- tenemos un objeto punzo-cortante, eso sería el colmillo, y le añadimos e veneno, que podemos hacer echando a perder alguna poción complicada... es simple, y podríamos intentarlo... -añadió, mirando a Harry.

- ¿Y entonces se lo clavamos y el horcrux se destruye? -dijo Ron, sentándose- Hermione, no sabemos lo que le hizo Dumbledore al anillo y mira cómo quedó su brazo.

- Yo le clavé el colmillo al basilisco y no me pasó nada... -dijo Harry, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos del suéter- pero no creo que un cuchillo con veneno sea igual... tiene que haber algo más...

- Pero Dumbledore no era el elegido, tú sí -añadió Hermione- pero tienes razón, debemos recrear exactamente el efecto que causaste en el diario, -sacó su varita y conjuró pergamino, pluma y tintero de la nada- veamos, el colmillo se te había clavado en el brazo y estabas a punto de morir, lo sacaste y se lo clavaste¿verdad?

- Le clavé la espada, el colmillo se me clavó en el brazo y me lo saqué, luego Fawkes lloró en la herida y esta sanó -dijo Harry, algo sorprendido por la frialdad con la que Hermione estaba tomándolo, por supuesto, ella no había estado allí, ni visto a Ginny más y más cerca de la muerte a cada instante. El sólo recuerdo le causaba escalofríos, pero ahora lo afectaba más- luego Fawkes me trajo el diario y yo le clavé el colmillo.

- ¿No pensarás envenenar a Harry, verdad? -preguntó Ron, mirando fijamente a Hermione, quién tomaba notas con rapidez de secretaria- Porque conseguir lágrimas de fénix es igual de fácil de conseguir que el colmillo de basilisco.

- Por supuesto que no haré que Harry se envenene, -contestó ella, casi sin hacerle caso- pero debemos recrear todo lo más fielmente posible. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando le clavaste la espada?

- No estaba pensando, -dijo Harry- ni siquiera sé cómo se me ocurrió hacerlo, sólo lo cogí y lo hice...

- Mmmmk... -dijo Hermione, anotando todo y rascándose la barbilla con la pluma- y... a parte de eso... ¿qué sentías en ese momento?

- No sé, -soltó Harry, que empezaba a sentirse como mono de feria- creo que todo me daba vueltas¿pero qué tiene que ver eso?

- Todo, Harry, -dijo ella, dándole aquella mirada sabelotodo que le daba cuando Harry aún no se animaba a pedirle a Ginny que saliera con él- porque tú tienes el "poder que el Señor Tenebroso desconoce"...

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Ron, mirando de uno a la otra.

- Que si Harry experimentaba alguna emoción en aquel momento, también serviría para recrear el efecto... -Hermione miró a Harry, que estaba tratando de mirar a cualquier otro lado- sé que estoy exprimiéndote como Rita Skeeter lo haría, Harry, pero ¿entiendes por qué es importante lo que te digo? -Harry asintió y volvió a mirarlos a ambos.

- Tenía miedo de morir, -Hermione comenzó a tomar notas de nuevo y Ron miraba con gran aprehensión- tenía miedo de fallarle a Ginny y a Ron, y a ti... -Hermione levantó la cabeza, Ron se veía bastante perturbado, igual como en la tarde en que casi muere su hermana.

- Tenías miedo de perder a los que quieres... -susurró Hermione- querías salvarnos...

Al día siguiente, Ron había encontrado una daga de plata entre los trastes viejos, que tenía esmeraldas verdes incrustadas en el mango con dos serpientes cruzándose, y en la empuñadura, el emblema de los Black, el cual, por ser un objeto que gritaba "Slytherin" y "Mortífago" por todos sus brillantes lados, al igual que el colmillo del monstruo de Slytherin. Hermione ya estaba terminando de hacer venenoso el filtro de muertos en vida, que, según ella, sería el que más se asemejaría al veneno de basilisco: en vez de un líquido pálido y ligero, era un fluido de la textura de mayonesa aguada y de un color amarillo enfermizo. Harry, sin embargo, trataba de recordar, muy a su pesar, cómo se había sentido exactamente. Recordaba la imagen de la cámara de los secretos perfectamente: La habitación llena de columnas rodeadas de Serpientes, Tom Riddle, el basilisco tirado en el suelo, sangrando, la alta estatua de Salazar Slytherin y a sus pies... no... Hacía un par de años, el sólo recuerdo de Ginny allí, entre los grandes pies de piedra, pálida y fría como la muerte, había sido lo suficientemente perturbador como para necesitar causarle escalofríos y repetir en él la sensación horrible de verla allí, casi muerta. Ahora, sin embargo, ahora que la quería tanto como para alejarse de ella por su bien, era simplemente insoportable, él sabía que ella estaba aún estaba en peligro, igual que todos, pero quería hacer más, quería asegurase que viviera, que estuviera bien, que fuera feliz...

- ¿Estás listo? -preguntó Ron, con quien Hermione ya habían dejado todo listo a un lado. Habían decidido hacerlo allí mismo, pues no querían armar mucho alboroto, y ya que aquel día no había casi nadie en el cuartel, salvo Parvati, lavender, Remus, que estaba descansando pues el día anterior había terminado la luna llena, y Dobby, pero estaban desayunando en la cocina, la cual estaba muy bien protegida, por lo tanto, era seguro hacerlo allí.

- Sí... hagámoslo de una vez.

Ron y Hermione, por insistencia de Harry, estaban al otro extremo de la habitación, ambos proyectando un escudo de protección que Hermione había encontrado en uno de los libros un par de días atrás, ambos podrían ver lo que sucedía a través de la superficie semitransparente del escudo. Harry, arrodillado al medio de la habitación, tenía en la mano derecha su varita, y en la izquierda, empuñada firmemente, la daga de plata untada con el veneno que Hermione había preparado y, en el suelo alfombrado, el guardapelo, yaciendo inocentemente en un lado que las doxys no habían tocado. Harry levantó la daga, la empuñó también con la mano que cogía su varita y entonces la bajó directamente sobre el centro de la última reliquia de Salazar Slytherin, clavándola firmemente en medio de la S. Un rayo de luz blanquecina iluminó la habitación una milésima de segundo y entonces, el guardapelo se abrió. El Horcrux había sido destruido.

Ron y Hermione levantaron sus varitas y el escudo se levantó. Salieron de su rincón y se acercaron rápidamente a Harry, que seguía de rodillas, observando el guardapelo, que tenía ahora un hoyo en la tapa, pero que había conservado las fotos que habían puesto años atrás.

- Ja... -dijo Harry, antes que le preguntaran si estaba bien- Tom y Merope Riddle...

En efecto, las fotografías mágicas en tonos sepia allí guardadas por tantos años eran las de una bruja joven cuyos ojos miraban a lados diferentes y un joven muy guapo de cabello oscuro, ambos mirándose con embelesado amor. Harry sabía que Merope había dado poción amorosa a Tom, lo que los había llevado a huir juntos y tener un hijo, que viéndose liberado de la poción amorosa, Tom había dejado a su mujer embarazada para regresar a su mansión en Little Hangleton, y Merope había caído en desgracia, vendido el guardapelo para sobrevivir un poco más hasta que nació su hijo, y entonces se dejó morir. Era casi irónico pensar que Voldemort utilizara precisamente ese guardapelo como Horcrux, cuando él mismo había asesinado a su padre, por lo cual Harry pensó que Voldemort nunca abrió aquel objeto.

El éxito del experimento llevó a los tres huéspedes del número doce de Grimmauld Place los llevó a aprobar la teoría como válida y entonces debían partir hacia el siguiente punto que señalaba el diario de Regulus Black, para lo cual necesitarían algunas cosas que sabían que podrían encontrar en una tienda hacia el final del callejón Diagon. Ron, sin embargo, sugirió que sería mejor idea ir primero a la Madriguera, para asegurarle a su madre en persona que estaba bien y de paso preguntar por los gemelos. Harry aceptó la propuesta sin pensarlo mucho. Sabía que allí estaría Ginny, y a pesar que sabía que sería doloroso verse, para ambos, él también se aseguraría con sus propios ojos que estaban bien, pues los comentarios ocasionales de Bill y el Señor Weasley, por alguna extraña razón, no le eran suficientes. Empacaron sus mochilas, lo cual no les llevó mucho tiempo, y, despidiéndose de Remus y agradeciendo a Parvati, Lavender y Dobby por su ayuda, salieron por la puerta hacia la calle neblinosa, doblando en la esquina.

Al mismo tiempo, con tres leves "pop" tres figuras oscuras aparecieron entre la niebla y sin mucha ceremonia avanzaron por la calle, mirando de reojo a su alrededor. Se detuvieron entre los números 11 y 13 por unos segundos. Entonces, de la nada apareció una puerta bastante vieja y maltratada entre ambas casas. Las tres figuras se dirigieron al edificio recién aparecido y llamaron a la puerta.

Una vez admitidos dentro, se sacaron las capuchas.

- Ginny, Neville, Luna... -dije Remus- que grata sorpresa... Harry se acaba de ir con Ron y Hermione... sólo estaba cerrando la puerta y ustedes han llamado.

Neville y Luna saludaron mientras Ginny miró instintivamente al rededor suyo, y entonces miró a Remus.

- Entonces hemos llegado a buen tiempo, -dijo- Hemos venido a recoger a Parvati y Lavender para la reunión, conseguimos hacerla en Hogwarts...

- Si, están trabajando a la oficina, pero les recomiendo que primero disfruten del acogedor interior del armario de escobas que está aquí. -les sugirió Remus.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Luna.

- Porque Harry ha dejado la capa invisible aquí encima -señaló la mesita del recibidor, en donde, efectivamente, se encontraba la capa- y no tardará en darse cuenta y regresar -y con esas palabras, el timbre sonó.

- ¡Tú nunca nos viste! -susurró Ginny.

Los tres recién llegados saltaron a esconderse en aquel armario mientras Remus cogía la capa invisible y abría la puerta.

- ¡Remus! -exclamó Harry- creo que he dejado...

- ¿La capa de tu padre, Harry? En dónde tienes la cabeza, muchacho...

Harry, que estaba en el resquicio de la puerta, con Ron y Hermione detrás suyo, tomó la capa, pero se detuvo de repente. Un pequeño aroma a flores muy familiar para él flotaba en el aire. No, seguramente no, ella estaba en casa, con su madre, no podía encontrarse allí. Había estado pensando en ella tanto en los últimos día que quizás se estaba imaginando cosas.

Ginny, que observaba desde un finísimo resquicio de la puerta del armario de escobas lo vio detenerse y mirar a su alrededor. No, no tenía como adivinar que ella acababa de llegar, seguramente... no, no podía sospechar que ella estuviera allí, le daría un ataque y probablemente gritaría.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Harry? -preguntó Remus, al ver la cara que tenía.

- No, no es nada, gracias, Remus... ¿Algún recado para la Señora Weasley?

- Oh, sí, dile por favor que Tonks y yo si iremos el domingo a almorzar, - contestó Remus con una ligera sombra rojiza asomándose a su pálido rostro y una sonrisa que Harry no había visto hacía mucho- nos ha invitado.

- Bien, se lo diremos a mamá, -dijo Ron- ahora vamos que se me congela todo, Harry.

- Parece que nevará -dijo Hermione- mejor nos apuramos.

- Los veré luego, entonces. -se despidió Remus.

- Cuenta en ello -le dijo Harry.

Una vez que estuvo segura que Harry ya se había marchado, Ginny salió del armario a tropezones.

- Eso estuvo demasiado cerca...

- Ginny, Harry se va a terminar enterando de todas formas, y lo sabes, -le dijo Remus, sabiamente.

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... -contestó ella, acomodándose la túnica mientras que Luna y Neville se las acomodaban mutuamente- pero aún no quiero que lo haga... si antes de Navidad no hemos hecho nada aún, se lo diré cuando vaya a casa para Navidad... ¿Te animarás algún día a ayudarnos?

- Siempre fuiste el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que tuvimos... -dijo Luna.

- El mejor profesor de todos -añadió Neville

Al recordar aquella escena, Ginny sonrió para sí misma, aquel día había sido la primera reunión con el ED. Casi la había descubierto y eso no hubiera sido bueno... Pero al menos habían convencido a Remus de darse una vuelta por alguna de las reuniones.

Así que Ginny ahora recibía ayuda de los profesores del colegio que supervisaban algunas de las sesiones de práctica del ED y además, McGonagall les daba un poco de entrenamiento en cuanto a batallas con varitas se refería.

- Recuerden que los mortífagos no son sólo más grandes que ustedes, sino que también más avanzados en magia oscura, así que, a veces, los hechizos defensivos no son suficientes. -les decía.

Mientras tanto, cada día parecía que más gente necesitaba un lugar donde refugiarse, y como prácticas, McGonagall enviaba a los jóvenes del Ejército de Dumbledore por turnos a patrullar, no sólo los pasillos y entradas secretas, sino que también los terrenos del castillo y el pueblo. También les decía que era mejor que el ministerio no supiera nada sobre la re-integración del Ejército de Dumbledore, al menos hasta cuando fuera estrictamente necesario. De momento, sólo parecían activos ante el ministerio cuando iban recolectando firmas para la liberación de Stan Shumpike (organizada por la Orden del Fénix) pero aquello de no tener trabajo estaba poniéndose de moda en aquellos días: ya nadie confiaba en nadie y las madres preferían los hijos haciendo nada en casa que los hijos muertos en aquellos días.

Todo se encontraba en una especie de paz-armada, lo cual hacía que el ánimo en la comunidad mágica estuviera más alerta que nunca: en cualquier momento podía estallar algo, y la ausencia repentina de ataques de dementores parecía augurar que sería algo grande.

--+--+--+--

- ¡Pero miren quién se digno a hacernos una nueva visita, por campaña Navideña, Fred! -dijo George desde el mostrador, luciendo su túnica magenta de trabajo.

- ¡Nuestro socio capitalista¡Por Merlín, cuánto tiempo sin verte, muchachón! -contestó Fred, saliendo de la trastienda con una túnica igual a la de su hermano.

- ¡Y viene acompañado¡Nuestro hermanito Ronnie y la siempre linda Hermione! -George hizo una reverencia teatral- ¿Qué milagro los trae a nuestro humilde negocio?

Ginny, que estaba en la trastienda organizando algunos anaqueles e inventariándolos, se paralizó al oír a sus hermanos saludar tan efusivamente. Iba a ser imposible ignorarlos y fingir que no estaba allí.

- Pues, necesitamos herramientas, compañero. -respondió Harry.

- Aja, nuestra línea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -dijo Fred, entusiasmado- sí, el ministerio ahora está distribuyendo algunos de nuestros productos a los hogares mágicos, creo que hicieron llegar un equipo familiar a la casa de tus tíos...

----- ---- ----

Cinco lechuzas dejan en la sopera repleta de la cena de tía Petunia una caja de cartón, salpicando a los tres Dursley.

- ¡PERO SI EL MOCOSO YA SE LARGÓ¡MALDITAS LECHUZAS¡NO MÁS...! -comenzó a gritar Vernon Dursley.

- Dice: Lugar de residencia de Harry James Potter; del Ministerio de Magia y Sortilegios Weasley: Equipo familiar de DCAO. Gracias por pagar sus impuestos...

- ¡COMO SI DIECISÉIS AÑOS NO HUBIERAN BASTADO¡LECHUZAS VOLADORAS! ...

Dudley Dursley abre la caja manchada de sopa y encuentra cuatro sombreros de brujo, tres capas de mago una de bruja grises y cuatro sobrecitos que dicen "Polvo Peruano de Oscuridad Instantánea" y, perplejo, se los muestra a sus padres

----- ---- ----

- Pagaría por ver eso... -suspiró Harry, con media sonrisa.

- Oh, pero ese equipo es pura basura, es decir, es bueno, sirve, pero el equipo que presentamos primero en la licitación era cien veces mejor... -comentó Fred, con un leve trazo de resentimiento.

- ¿Qué sucedió, entonces? -preguntó Hermione, mientras miraba por allí algunos productos en venta. Fred y George se miraron, rodaron los ojos y suspiraron.

- Presupuesto gubernamental. -dijeron al unísono.

- ¿Esa basura que decretó Umbridge sobre no botar el dinero en seguridad ciudadana y más bien pagarle mejor a los funcionarios? -preguntó Ron, mientras curioseaba en la sección de golosinas.

- Esa vaca es una idiota. De todas formas, al menos accedieron a hacer sólo una reducción. -dijo Ginny mientras que salía de la trastienda cargada de cajas para poner en demostración y se las entregaba a otro de los empleados.- Hola, chicos, tanto tiempo sin verlos.

Harry se dio la vuelta para verla. Llevaba una túnica de trabajo igual a la de los gemelos y el resto de empleados, algo más corta, lo suficiente como para dejar ver sus jeans y zapatillas, pero esta llevaba algunas insignias con nombres de bandas de rock muggles y mágicas; el cabello rojo fuego estaba atado en una cola de caballo con algunos mechones rebeldes detrás de las orejas. Ella levantó la mirada y la clavó directamente en los ojos de Harry por un segundo que lo dejó sin aire.

- Hola Ginny, -saludaron Hermione y Ron.

- Hola, -dijo Harry.

- Bueno, como estábamos diciendo, aún el primer equipo que sugerimos no se compara con lo que estamos haciendo ahora. -dijo Fred, mientras Ginny regresaba a la trastienda, aquello había sido suficiente para dos meses más.

- Nuevo y mejorado, -dijo George

- El más avanzado

- Y aunque ustedes no lo crean...

- ¡Equipo Exclusivo Súper Deluxe de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! -dijeron ambos al unísono.

Un empleado tocó una fanfarria con una trompetita. Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron desconcertados a los gemelos y estos sonrieron tímidamente.

- Tenemos que trabajar en el nombre... -dijo George. Una de las empleadas de la tienda les acercó lo que parecía ser nada más que una mochila vacía muggle común y silvestre.

- Y es sólo para nuestros clientes especiales... -añadió Fred en tono serio, pues ya habían aprendido su lección sobre a quiénes les vendían y a quienes no.

- Edición limitada, lo que quiere decir, que cada uno ha sido hecho pensando a quién se los vamos a vender.

- ¿Y qué hace? -dijo Ron, acercándose al mostrador- ¿Saltos mortales?

- No nos subestimes, sopedazo de bruto... -respondió Fred.

- Mejor se les explicamos como funciona esta maravilla, hermano.

- Lo primero, es que se le instala una contraseña al momento de la compra, así sólo el dueño lo puede abrir, -dijo Fred.

- Y también está la versatilidad de la cubierta. Sólo sientes un décimo de lo que cargas, es decir, si llevas diez kilos de peso, sólo sentirás que llevas un kilo. Y está ampliado por dentro a tú conveniencia, -continuó George.

- Tiene un repelente de maldiciones intermedias, bastante resistente y renovable. En la parte delantera hay pergamino, y pluma auto-entintable, siempre útiles -Fred le guiñó un ojo a Hermione- un estuche especial para varitas que puede ser llevado también colgado del cinturón de los pantalones y, una de nuestras nuevas invenciones: Cinco súper ligas pequeñas y de fácil uso que resisten cargas de hasta veinte kilos cada uno.

- El segundo compartimiento -siguió George- es más interesante -abre un cierre- no uno, sino diez sobres de polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea, una linterna especial que alumbra sólo al dueño, esa es una novedad, polvos flu, una navaja abre puertas, un frasco con tres bezoares pequeños -George miró a Ron- nunca se sabe cuando puedes ser envenenado, y diez latitas de Comidas Fáciles de Mamá Weasley que sólo calientas en un caldero y tienes entrada, sopa, segundo, postre y helado, la receta es de mamá.

- Y el último compartimiento de esta mochila en particular, -dijo Fred, poniendo voz teatral, mientras los demás empleados seguían acomodando la tienda antes de abrirla- es ideal para el viajero, como ustedes. Ganchos para colgar nuestras capas y sombreros anti-maldiciones, que vienen incluidos, este es el compartimiento extensible, y pueden guardar lo que quieran dentro... incluye bolsa de dormir, un caldero pequeño para calentar las Comidas Fáciles de Mamá Weasley, además de un encantamiento convocador para que lo que necesites llegue a tu mano sin necesidad de vaciar todo el contenido.

- Y si te llevas tres, -añadió George, acercándose a Harry- como sabemos que lo harás, te daremos un paquete especial de bromas, de regalo. ¿Qué les parece?

- Vaya, -dijo Hermione- eso sí que es impresionante...

- Gracias, -dijeron los gemelos, haciendo una leve inclinación.

- Y también debe ser muy costoso... -añadió Ron, con las orejas ligeramente enrojecidas.

- Pero vale la pena cada knut, hermanito, nosotros también las tenemos, y todos nuestros empleados, no escatimamos en cuanto a seguridad. -le dijo George.

- Y así no tienen excusas para legar tarde, -añadió Fred.

- Si, -dijo Harry, adelantándose a ver más de cerca a la mochila maravilla- me parece que es justo lo que andábamos buscando... -Fred sacó de debajo del mostrador dos más.

- Harry, no... -titubeó Ron.

- Cállate y recibe, -le dijo Harry, arrojándole una mochila negra al pecho, mientras cogía una de color verde oscuro.

- Gracias, Harry -dijo Hermione, observando su bolso de color azul oscuro, mientras Ron mascullaba sus gracias.

- Así que todos sus empleados tienen uno -dijo Harry en un tono casual que no engañó a nadie- ¿quiénes más tienen uno?

- Bueno, para empezar, es por eso que los elaboramos en distintos modelos: bolsos, carteras, maletines... para que nadie sepa que es lo que lleva dentro y el ministerio no venga pidiéndolos a rebaja.

- Mamá y papá tienen uno cada uno, Bill, Fleur, y le enviamos uno a Charlie.

- y McGonagall nos pidió como setenta y cinco para la Orden del Fénix...

- Más o menos eso es todo, -terminó de decir George, olvidando convenientemente mencionar al ED.

- Nunca se sabe -dijo Harry, simplemente- ¿Verdad?

- incluso en una bonita mañana nevada de miércoles antes de Navidad, -dijo Fred, seriamente- como esta, podría estallar una batalla en nuestras narices...

Y como si Fred hubiera pronunciado las palabras mágicas, gritos desgarradores y una explosión al otro lado del callejón sonaron. Varios empleados salieron de la trastienda, seguidos por Ginny, que se guardaba algo en el bolsillo de la túnica.

- ¡Cierren todo! -les dijo George- ¡Ya saben qué hacer!

De inmediato, todos apagaron las lámparas, aseguraron los mostradores y anaqueles, cerraron las puertas de la trastienda y subieron por una escalera. Pero Harry vio que ambos jefes se llevaron la mano al bolsillo, se miraron, miraron a Ginny que salía hacia la tienda, esta asintió y los tres pasaron por delante de Harry, Ron y Hermione que estaban sacando las varitas. Harry tomó del brazo a Ginny, esta volteó.

- ¿A dónde creen que van? -dijo, casi gritando. Ginny se soltó.

- Síguenos y lo verás... -le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído- lo siento, -y salió por la puerta. Harry estaba en shock.

Afuera, los pocos guardias que habían, más algunos dueños de las tiendas ya estaban poniendo oposición a lo que parecía al menos una treintena de mortífagos. Al instante, como Harry lo había esperado, aparecieron varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix, pero mientras corría hacia el principio de la calle, vio que aparecían también compañeros de Hogwarts... miembros del ED... y Harry vio que estos parecían saber lo que hacían, pues se iban poniendo detrás de Ginny y los gemelos. Ron y Hermione, que también estaban mirando, se detuvieron un poco, como para esperarlos. Harry los miró sorprendido, y estos se limitaron a encoger los hombros. Harry corrió a alcanzar a Ginny y los demás.

- Estuvimos entrenando, - dijo Ginny rápidamente, mientras los demás ya comenzaban a usar sus varitas- la Orden necesitaba ayuda y allí estábamos nosotros... ¿te unes? -se hizo a un lado, como ofreciéndole su sitio.

Harry ni siquiera tenía que contestar, de hecho, al verlo allí, algunos de los miembros del ED le sonrieron. Entonces se unieron a la batalla. Y verdaderamente había estado entrenando, pues no parecían estar perdidos en el espacio, de hecho, Harry notó mientras se agachaba para evitar una maldición y lanzaba otra, estaban divididos en grupos que iban dirigidos por uno o dos de ellos, y todos ellos seguían a los que estaban adelante. Entonces se dijo a sí mismo que después se encargaría de preguntar cómo había pasado aquello y limitarse a acabar con cuanto mortífago se le cruzaba, algo en lo que ya tenía experiencia.

Las maldiciones y los contrahechizos volaban por todas partes, y la gente se mezclaba entre nubes de polvo, escombros de las tiendas y otras personas. Y por todos lados, Harry veía caras conocidas, de la orden y del ED, los mortífagos estaban usando sus típicas máscaras y parecían haber traído a un par de dementores con ellos. Por supuesto, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y del ED se estaban encargando de ellos, ya que a los Aurores del Ministerio, que acababan de llegar, los habían tomado por sorpresa. De vez en cuando, Harry oía un grito, o alguna explosión y rogaba porque todos los de su lado estuvieran bien, "estas mochilas deberían incluir Félix Felicis", pensó Harry, mientras corría a ayudar a Ernie Macmillan con un mortífago que casi les sacaba medio cuerpo de altura. Y a cada momento, mientras esquivaba maldiciones y corría, trataba de ver a su alrededor, ni siquiera para ver si alguien más se le venía encima, sino para ver dónde estaban los demás. Allí estaba Hermione, con una mortífaga, por allí estaba Ron enviando a su patronus, más allá estaban algunos profesores de Hogwarts, dándole a algunos más, y hacia la mitad de la calle vio a Hagrid y a Grawp, que estaba levantando a una figura delgada encapuchada. Una maldición le rozó al brazo izquierdo mientras miraba y una melena roja pasó delante de él.

- ¿Estás bien? -le dijo Ginny, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, mientras el mortífago que lo había atacado estaba inconciente en el suelo.

- He estado mejor -dijo, levantándose rápidamente- así que a esto estuviste jugando mientras me fui... -lanzó una maldición por detrás de la muchacha.

- Si, me aburría un poco en casa de mamá -ella lanzó una maldición al costado y ambos se agacharon- y la paga no es mala en lo de Fred y George...

- Pero te gusta la acción ¿no? -dijo Harry, mientras ella se agachaba para dejar que él golpeara a un mortífago que estaba a punto de atacar a Luna por la espalda.

- Qué puedo decir... -respondió ella- ¡oh! allí están mamá y papá...

- Y allá está Nott -Ginny lo bloqueó- estaba... agáchate.

Ginny se agachó y Harry pudo desmayar a otro mortífago, mientras que Ginny hacía tropezar a Neville, para que no le diera una maldición. Harry no pudo dejar de notar que ellos dos eran un buen equipo, paro tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y entonces así siguieron por bastante rato más... Luego llegó el grupo de los hombres-lobo, y Harry pudo ver que Bill y Remus se dirigían hacia ellos, detrás los seguían un pequeño grupo de personas que tenían toda la pinta de querer freír Greyback, antes de agacharse de nuevo para dejar que Ginny mandara a volar a un dementor.

Mientras los demás corrían a ayudar con los recién llegados, los mortífagos que quedaban sin aturdir, que aún era mas o menos la mitad, volvieron a cargar contra los que estaban atrás, un grupo en el cual habían varias manchas pelirrojas. Ginny y Harry se miraron y se empezaron a abrir paso entre las maldiciones y los que caían. Era evidente que la señora Weasley no estaba acostumbrada a usar su varita contra los demás, al verlos, Arthur Weasley le hizo señas a Harry, para que ayudara, el cuál ya estaba casi llegando allí. Lamentablemente, ya había diez mortífagos allí y estaban llegando más dementores y mortífagos. Y justo cuando Ginny se hubo agachado para esquivar un rayo verde que le dio a la vitrina vacía de Olivander's, dos dementores y tres mortífagos más llegaron a donde estaban ellos. Harry trató de mirar al rededor, Cho Chang pasaba dándose con una mortífaga pequeña y Dean Thomas estaba más allá junto a Lavender Brown batiéndose con un dementor especialmente grande. Todos estaban con las manos ocupadas por aquí y por allá, Hermione y Ron estaban hacia el final del callejón, dejando atrás una ruma de mortífagos aturdidos, pero no podían llegar hasta allí. Harry se puso a batirse con dos mortífagos a la vez, mientras Ginny intentaba llevar a su madre hacia un sitio donde pudiera desaparecerse, aunque no lo quisiera. Una vez que se hubo ido, Harry jaló a Ginny de la mano para volver hacia donde habían dejado al señor Weasley prácticamente sólo, mientras aparecían más funcionarios del ministerio. Se habían alejado bastante, y Harry se alegró de ver que Fred y Bill también estaban corriendo hacia donde su padre luchaba con... ni siquiera se veía bien con cuantos... también Percy había llegado allí, tratando, como podía, de ayudar. Cuando de repente, una explosión sonó hacia el caldero Chorreante, varios miembros de la Orden, más Hagrid y Grawp que estaban dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la calle regresaron para ayudar, y entonces, pasó.

Sin saber cómo ni de dónde, en menos de un segundo, aunque a Harry le pareció una eternidad en cámara lenta, varios mortífagos lanzaron rayos de diferentes colores hacia el centro de un grupo, directamente hacia una figura delgada con pocos cabellos rojos... Arthur Weasley cayó al suelo, inconciente, mientras los mortífagos emprendían retirada ante la aparición de una horda más de funcionarios del ministerio, con lo cual casi les doblaban el número.

Lo que sucedió después casi no tenía sentido. Al ver que se iban, varios comenzaron a recoger a los heridos, los aurores comenzaron a recoger a los capturados y otros simplemente recuperaban el aliento, sin embargo, de los diferentes puntos en donde habían estado, los hijos del matrimonio Weasley comenzaron a acercarse al punto donde Harry, Ginny, y Percy, un poco más allá, miraban desconcertados, paralizados como si no pudieran creer lo que veían... Hermione emitió un sollozo y Ron parecía que se iba a desmayar. Bill fue el que se acercó primero, se arrodilló al costado de su padre y vio que aún seguía vivo, aunque casi yéndose. Los demás se acercaron rápidamente y lo rodearon, entre Bill, Percy y los gemelos arreglaron una camilla para llevarlo a San Mungo antes que los demás heridos empezaran a ser enviados allá, mientras que Ron y Ginny los seguían para buscar una chimenea, ya que Ginny aún no sabía aparecerse. Habían decidido ir allá primero, antes que avisar a su madre. Hermione y Harry se quedaron un poco atrás, pues los miembros del ED los estaban reteniendo, para contarlos y ver si no faltaba alguno. Harry delegó rápidamente aquella tarea a Luna y Neville que estaban cerca, diciéndoles al oído a dónde tenían que ir, y entonces, él y Hermione se desaparecieron con dirección a San Mungo.

Al llegar allí, ya estaban llegando las primeras camillas desde el callejón, por lo cual se apresuraron hacia el mostrador para preguntar por el Señor Weasley y lo enviaron hacia la planta de accidentes mágicos, donde los demás estaban tratando de explicar lo que sabían a los tres curanderos que revisaban al Señor Weasley, que respiraba pesadamente, mirándolos a todos. Ginny y Percy estaban aún aturdidos, pues eran ellos los que lo habían visto. Harry entonces explicó rápidamente lo que podía, mientras se acercaba a la camilla, mientras Hermione se acercaba a Ron y lo tomaba de la mano. Los tres curanderos se miraron entre sí y negaron con la cabeza, entonces una voz resonó y los llamó hacia el recibidor, pues estaban llegando todos los demás heridos. El curandero que quedó, el que parecía que tenía más experiencia, terminó de revisar al señor Weasley y llamó aparte a Bill, que era el mayor y hasta el momento estaba manteniéndose sin llorar.

- Parece que de esta si no salgo, muchachos... -susurró el señor Weasley. Los demás dijeron ¡No!- Vamos, no se pongan así... ¡Percy!

- Padre... padre, discúlpame -tartamudeaba Percy entre sollozos- discúlpame por ser tan... tan...

- No te preocupes, hijo... estás aquí... Ginny... cuida a tu madre, eres muy valiente, hija mía, cuida a tus hermanos… Y ustedes también, cuiden a su hermana…

- Papá... no digas esas cosas -dijo Fred, que también lloraba- no digas eso...

- Me voy tranquilo, muchachos, defendiendo a nuestra familia... Bill, hijo...

- Papá... -se acercó a abrazarlo, los demás supusieron que había que esperar lo peor- no... No...

- Ahora que tendrás tu familia, no dejes a tu madre¿sí? aún recuerdo cuando sus hermanos... ella los quería mucho...

Ahora todos lloraban, pero el señor Weasley parecía decidido a irse tranquilo, porque continuó hablando como si les estuviera dando consejos, sentado a la mesa de la cocina en la Madriguera.

- Chicos, cuídense y sigan con la tienda... y pónganle mi nombre a algo... Perkins casi se cae de la silla cuando le dije que los de los Sortilegios Weasley eran mis hijos...

-Sí, papá -dijo George- lo haremos...

- Ron... eres tan hábil como quieras ser... no dejes de ir a dónde te necesiten... Así tengas que volar en auto...

- Sí, papá -contestó Ron- lo haré...

- Hermione, Harry... gracias por estar aquí -Hermione soltó un sollozo- y por estar siempre cerca de mis hijos... Harry... jamás te agradeceré lo suficiente lo que has hecho por nosotros... sigue cuidando a mis hijos... ¿Sí? -Harry asintió, pues no atinaba a nada más- siempre fuiste un hijo más de la familia, muchacho... y tú también Hermione...

- ¡Arthur! -la señora Weasley acababa de llegar con Fleur, quien, para sorpresa de Harry, parecía haber ganado unos cuantos kilos en el área abdominal- ¡Oh, Arthur¿Por qué¿Por qué?

- Molly, cariño, se fuerte... -la señora Weasley se desplomó a su costado, mientras que Fleur abrazaba a Bill- dile a Charlie que lo quiero mucho, los quiero a todos... no lloren -todos trataban, en vano, de contenerse- no se pongan tristes... siempre los estaré cuidando, que no se metan en líos...

- ¡Arthur! -la señora Weasley parecía inconsolable.

- Molly... -el señor Weasley cerró los ojos, su respiración se iba ralentizando- lamento haber hecho que el auto volara...

Y con un último suspiro, Arthur Weasley murió.

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

Y con eso concluyo el capítulo siete, detestándome por hacerle eso al Señor Weasley… **¡SOY UNA BASURA¡SOY PEOR QUE LUCIUS MALFOY! _¡POR QUÉ LO HICE! _**_¡POR QUÉ LO HICE¡POR QUÉ LO HICE¡POR QUÉ LO HICE¡POR QUÉ LO HICE¡POR QUÉ LO HICE¡POR QUÉ LO HICE¡POR QUÉ LO HICE¡POR QUÉ LO HICE_ (Estuve viendo "_El pianista_" este fin de semana, una muy buena película) _¡POR QUÉ LO HICE¡POR QUÉ LO HICE!_

Bien, al final sólo recibí una idea, así que bueno… fue utilizada con algunas variaciones, Ron y Hermione estaban muy ocupados como para pensar en ponerse cariñosos frente al guardapelo, pero ya luego Hermione dará la explicación. Ahora, bueno, ahora tienen que llorar la muerte del señor Weasley, por la cual no me perdonaré nunca, al igual que no perdonaré a Rowling por lo de Sirius, y si hace lo mismo que yo, aún peor. En fin, díganme qué opinan de este capítulo… me llevó dos semanas terminarlo, no saben lo difícil que es hacer que alguien patee la lata.

Lista de canciones… déjenme ver, ahora la encuentro… (Lunis se arroja a una piscina de papeles y no se le ve por un rato) "_We are pleased to inform you that the seminar…_" no, no es ese… _"… ha llegado el momento de añadir las alcaparras y el vinagre de armadillo…_" no, creo que ese tampoco es… "_Ollanta adelante, Alan le sigue y Lourdes se queda…_" no, ese es el periódico… qué tantos papeles guardaré… "_Harry y Ginny supieron que los demás no tenían que enterarse de lo que acababan de hacer mientras estaban solos en…_" ¡Oh, no, no, no, no! Eso es para después… ¡BINGO! "_Potter Puppet Pals… Susuki Tohya, Rito Kohsaka, Aku Tenshi… Mugglecast, ugly little girls… el __gato espacial… **Lista para el capítulo siete…"**_ Rayos, tenía que estar comiendo papas con ketchup…

_**País de tus sueños** - Mar de Copas_

_**Increíble** - Cabas_

_**Por que todavía podemos decir una vez más** - Panda_

_**My favourite Game** - The Cardigans_

_**Nothing's gonna stop us** - The Starting Line_

_**Superman** - Five for Fighting_

_**You get what you give** - New Radicals_

_**Save Ginny Weasley** - Harry and the Potters_

_**Me voy** - Julieta Venegas_

_**El problema** - Arjona_

_**She will be loved** - Maroon 5_

_**Toxic** - Britney Spears_

_**Huye de mí** - Eva Ayllón_

_**Ghost of you** - My Chemical Romance_

_**The places you have come to fear the most **- Dashboard Confessional_

_**Resistiré **-Erreway_ (sí, esa, sólo la letra si quieren, pero Tonkisita siempre dice que esa es la canción del ED)

Muy variada como siempre y esta vez sí se las recomiendo porque está muy buena… el capítulo ocho está en camino y en los siguientes días estaré poniendo las canciones que falten del seis y las del siete en mi blog, ya saben donde** (h t t p / janelunis. Blog. Com)** Y a ver si dibujo algo del fic en estos días… así que bueno, este ha sido el capítulo siete, y si les gusta el Harry/Ginny les recomiendo que lean el capítulo 8 que será muy triste y a la vez muy… ya verán…

Besos de la chica que aprovecha el feriado para terminar de escribir aunque la noche anterior(oseases el 30 de abril) anduvo bebiendo vino como si fuera chicha. ¡Feliz cumple, Cali!

_**Lunis.**_

**_PD.- se preguntaran por que tarde tanto en poner el capi, es que ff.nt tenia un pequeño problea y no me dejaba subir el capi... en fin, ya se arreglò, no sin un poquitin de persuación (lunis saca una varita)_**


	8. Enchufes

_**Disclaimer**.- Ver capítulos anteriores. Ya quisiera yo, pero no tiene caso, no soy Rowling y no sé cómo terminará el libro siete… _

_**Aviso:**_

**_SI NO HAN LEÍDO HARRY POTTER Y EL MISTERIO DEL PRINCIPE, OH, VAMOS, YA ESTÁIS BIEN ADVERTIDOS._**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**Fic: El viaje de los Horcruxes**

**Capítulo 08: Enchufes.**

**Por: Lunis**

_**"Carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero."**_

—**_Aprovecha el día de hoy, confía en el mañana tan poco como en el tal vez—_**

—_**Horacio—**_

Luego de la íntima ceremonia que se llevó a cabo en la Madriguera, en cuyo campo descansó Arthur Weasley, la familia, y agregados, tomaron algunas decisiones sobre lo que harían a continuación, en especial con respecto a la Señora Weasley.

Para empezar, todos permanecerían en la Madriguera hasta que pasaran las fiestas, para que Molly no se quedara sola por mucho tiempo. Bill y Fleur decidieron mudarse a la Madriguera, así Molly estaría ocupada cuidando a su nuera, que ya estaba esperando al primer nieto: Alborotarse con la joven la mantendría entretenida. Además, Charlie prometió que haría efectivo su derecho a quince días de vacaciones cada tres meses e iría a la casa de su madre, en vez de hacer horas extra.

Todos aceptaron darle una tregua a Percy, ya que Molly parecía aliviada al hecho que éste hubiera estado allí en los últimos momentos de su padre, sin embargo, Percy procuraba ir a almorzar a casa tan seguido como podía cuando sabía que sus hermanos menores no estaban en casa.

Fred y George cerraron el negocio hasta el año nuevo, poniendo un cartelito de "_Cerrado por Luto_", dando vacaciones a sus empleados. Además, decidieron contratar a su madre para que supervisara a dos empleadas más (Hannah Abbot y Susan Bones, y no era casualidad que fueran miembros del ED) con la línea de latitas de "_Comidas fáciles de Mamá Weasley_" que de pronto tuvo mucho éxito entre los funcionarios del ministerio encargados de la recuperación y reconstrucción del callejón Diagon.

Ron, como su padre se lo había pedido, seguiría a Harry y Hermione luego de las fiestas, pero se comprometió a llevarlos a almorzar cuando menos los domingos. Además, Ron fue el que más tiempo pasó junto a su madre en aquellos días.

En cuanto a Ginny, se dedicó única y exclusivamente a subir los ánimos de todos: si se ponían melancólicos, ella les hacía recordar los momentos felices, en vez de los tristes; si uno de sus hermanos se desparramaba en un sillón y comenzaba a llorar sin consuelo, ella los abrazaba, les decía que todo estaría bien y les daba chocolate caliente. Harry no la había visto flaquear ni un sólo instante.

Entre Harry, Hermione y (quién lo hubiera dicho) Fleur se dedicaron a mantener la casa en orden, cocinar y en general, ayudar en lo que pudieran a la Señora Weasley y tener siempre listo el chocolate caliente que Ginny pidiera para sus hermanos. Ni Harry ni Hermione lograron evitar sentirse un poco intrusos en aquella situación, pero, como Fleur les recordó "_Agtug dijo que ustedes también egan hijos de la familia, antes de igse..."_

La prensa, mientras tanto, estaba loca con la aparición de un nuevo grupo en las filas amigas, y no se referían a que Hagrid, Madame Maxime y Grawp tuvieran de su lado a cinco gigantes, si no al grupo de magos jóvenes de Hogwarts, al parecer dirigidos por Harry Potter a los que todos llamaban "_Los Hogwarts_". De hecho, aunque Harry no mencionó el hecho que lo llevó a romper una taza de porcelana de pura cólera, una semana después del ataque el profeta había publicado una foto en donde salían algunos miembros luchando contra los mortífagos, apenas visibles entre el polvo, y, justo en el centro, Harry y Ginny enviando sus patronus a unos dementores. Había llegado la hora de preguntar por qué rayos se habían reunido.

Harry se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar de la Madriguera, entre Ron y Hermione y frente a Ginny, que estaba entre Neville y Luna. Miró seriamente a cada uno de ellos, se hizo hacia atrás en el asiento y dijo:

- Bien... ¿Qué han hecho?

- Reunimos a los antiguos miembros del ED, les preguntamos si querrían unirse a luchar contra los mortífagos y Quién-tú-sabes y con los que aceptaron comenzamos a entrenar, -contestó Luna, muy tranquilamente.

- ¿Y dónde lo han estado haciendo? -preguntó Hermione, algo intrigada.

- Pues, McGonagall necesitaba algo de ayuda extra y estaba encantada de prestarnos el salón de Requisitos si lo necesitábamos... -contestó Neville, con un aire de suficiencia muy distinto a su habitual timidez- entre Hogwarts y la casa de Luna estuvimos entrenando...

- Y algunos profesores nos estuvieron ayudando... -añadió Luna- El profesor Lupin nos dio bastantes cosas nuevas que hacer...

- ¿Remus lo sabía? -dijo Harry, levantándose repentinamente y comenzando a pasearse por la habitación- ¿Quiénes más lo sabían?

- La mitad de la Orden del Fénix y las familias de los ED... -contestó Ginny, mirando a Harry fijamente.

De hecho, desde que habían comenzado la conversación, ninguno de los dos había apartado la mirada del otro, como un concurso de "_a ver quién deja de mirar al otro primero_"

- Y les dije -añadió Ginny- que no te dijeran nada porque sabía que te pondrías así, pero no lo puedes evitar, Harry, esta guerra no es sólo tuya.

- A nosotros -dijo Neville, poniéndose también de pie- también nos ha faltado alguien por culpa de... de... -Neville tragó saliva y dijo por primera vez en su vida- V-V-Vo-Vo-Voldemo-mort -Los demás lo miraron fijamente- No puedes esperar que nos quedemos esperando a que tú acabes con él.

- No lograste hace dos años que nos quedáramos cuando fuimos al ministerio de Magia... no podrás hacerlo ahora. -Añadió Ginny, desde el sillón, mirándolo con decisión- Y ahora sabes que no somos los únicos.

Harry seguía pensando que era una mala idea, pero ver a Neville tan decidido a luchar contra los responsables de que sus padres estuvieran locos le había recodado a sí mismo, y supo que no iba a poder detenerlo. Con una última mirada a Ginny, suspiró y se dejó caer en su sitio.

- ¿Y qué piensan hacer ahora, -preguntó, mirándose las manos- con la foto que ha sacado Rita Skeeter?

- A los demás les gustaría hablar contigo sobre ello, -respondió Luna- Harry, después de todo, tú eras el líder y les gustaría saber que aún apoyas la causa, a pesar que no vengas siempre...

Luego de un momento de silencio, Harry se limitó a sentir con la cabeza. Por supuesto que apoyaba a la causa, la entendía perfectamente y aceptó en conversar con los demás para saber qué harían con la repentina publicidad.

Antes de eso, decidió que era tiempo de decirle a Neville algo que, consideraba, ya estaba listo para saber: el hecho de que la profecía podría haberse referido a él y no a Harry. Neville se puso muy pálido y no dijo nada por un momento, pero luego parecía mucho más decidido que antes y Harry pudo ver en su rostro un valor que no había visto antes.

Por supuesto, los miembros del ED habían estado tratando de comunicarse con ellos para saber que hacer, y les alegró ver que Harry llegaba a la sala del Requisito. Lo que a Hermione se le ocurrió (y que nadie se atrevió a cuestionar) fue en dar una entrevista al _Quisquilloso_ en donde Harry comunicó que el grupo existía, que su nombre era "_Ejército de Dumbledore_", que él era co-fundador y que no daría los nombres de ninguno de los miembros, ni la cantidad "_por razones obvias de seguridad_" lo que el resto agradeció, aunque, por las fotos, los testigos y la incursión en el Ministerio hacía dos años le daba a Rita Skeeter nombres para especular.

-Así que "_Olviden al Ministerio, El Ejército de Dumbledore es la nueva Orden del Fénix_" -comentó Charlie aquel viernes por la tarde, poniendo a un lado "_El Profeta Vespertino_". Estaban reunidos algunos de los hermanos Weasley, mientras Molly llevaba a Fleur a buscar en un desván las fotos de Bill de bebé- Eso seguro le arderá al Ministerio...

- Entonces cumple el primer objetivo -dijo Fred- aunque me gustaba más "_Los del Ministerio son imbéciles_"

- Al menos nos libramos un poco con lo de los nombres... -dijo Harry, sosteniendo con más fuerza de la debida su taza con té caliente- Si Rita vuelve a sacar otra foto así... Propondré el uso de uniformes y cambios de apariencia...

- Ernie y Lavender estaban aterrados de verse ahí... -comentó Hermione- y el hermanito de Colin, Dennis Creevy juraba que su brazo también salía en la fotografía.

- Ni te digo lo que Angelina nos hizo prometer, -dijo George que estaba tocando un pergamino con su varita, haciendo que brille de diferentes colores- Compró varias pelucas y gafas de apariencias por catálogo.

Los demás siguieron la conversación y Harry se disculpó con una excusa estúpida. Había alguien ausente hacía un rato y creía saber por qué no estaba allí, participando activamente en aquella discusión.

- ¡Harry! -Ginny se limpiaba la cara compulsivamente con el dorso de la manga de su suéter verde, afuera en el jardín trasero cubierto de nieve- No te vi venir... ¿Qué pasa? -la muchacha le ofreció una sonrisa de concurso, aunque sus ojos hinchados la delataban.

Y Harry sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía ella, así que ¿quién mejor que él para consolarla? Le iba a ofrecer su hombro para llorar, sabía que sería difícil ofrecerle sólo eso, pero ella lo necesitaba y él se lo iba a dar Harry la abrazó fuertemente y ella se desplomó en sus brazos, llorando profusamente.

- No puedo evitarlo... ¿Sabes? -le dijo- trato de evitarlo, pero no puedo...

- Es mejor así, -le dijo Harry- no tiene nada de malo...

- Es que, alguien tiene que ser fuerte por todos... -sollozó la muchacha- y estar allí para ellos...

- Ginny, son muchos para ti sola... -Harry le acariciaba el cabello- y aún así están allá dentro -se oyeron algunas risas en el aire desde la casa- haz hecho un gran trabajo, ahora te toca a ti.

Y entonces ella lloró por largo rato, aferrándose a Harry como el náufrago a la deriva se aferra a un madero, murmurando que ya estaba harta y quería que todo acabara ya, porque no era justo, una y otra vez. Le rompía el corazón verla llorar así y era capaz de hacer lo que sea, para que no sufra de aquella manera.

- Lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa -le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, después que se hubo tranquilizado un poco.

- No es como si hubiera esperado que lo hicieras... -le dijo él- sabía que no la cumplirías.

- Tenía que hacerlo...

- Y ahora tienes una razón más para hacerlo, y está bien, por que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

- De ahora en adelante -dijo Ginny, separándose un poco de Harry sin soltarlo del todo y comenzando a andar con él por el jardín- no vamos a prometer nada que sepamos que no vamos a cumplir.

- De acuerdo, -aceptó Harry- Prométeme que si hay otro ataque, me llamarán.

- Llévate una de las monedas, -le contestó ella simplemente.

- Le dije a Hermione que no las dejara.

- Ella no se enteró que las dejó, -dijo Ginny, luciendo ahora su mirada traviesa.

- Eso supuse... -dijo Harry. Adoraba esa mirada, pero no podía hacer más por el momento.

- Prométeme -dijo ella, poniéndose de pie delante de él- que volverás cuando todo esto acabe.

- No puedo prometerte eso, -le respondió él, poniendo un mechón rebelde de cabello rojo detrás de su oreja- y tú lo sabes.

- Sí puedes -dijo ella, cogiéndole una mano- si todo acaba, y sigues vivo -su voz tembló un poco- vuelves. Si no, -ella miró al suelo, luego lo miró a los ojos- te perdono que no vuelvas.

- Eres increíble. -Fue lo único que Harry pudo decir.

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

El último día en que se iban a quedar, domingo, Ron y Hermione se encontraban envueltos en una pequeñísima discusión de principios.

- ¡...Sin tener lechuzas siguiéndonos por todos lados, Hermione, y lo sabes! -gritaba Ron- ¡Cualquiera nos podría seguir!

- Claro, yo no puedo recibir cartas, -Chillaba Hermione- pero tú si puedes pasearte por algún bar y hablar con chicas en la barra, ¡¿NO!

- Yo sólo voy por una cerveza de mantequilla, si me hablan, -contestó Ron, a la defensiva- respondo.

- Entonces -siguió Hermione- si me escriben, también puedo responder...

- ¡Es diferente! -gritó Ron.

- ¡Es igual! -gritó Hermione.

- ¡DIFERENTE!

- ¡IGUAL!

- ¿POR QUÉ ES IGUAL?

- ¿POR QUÉ ES DIFERENTE?

- PORQUE ES KRUM.

- PORQUE SÓLO ES UN AMIGO.

- ¿Y POR ESO DE BESARON, VERDAD?

- ¿QUIÉN TE DIJO ESO?

- ¡GINNY! El año pasado.

- Bueno, eso pasó hace años y ya no hay nada más entre nosotros... somos sólo amigos...

- Yo también soy tu amigo, pero yo SI te respeto.

- ¡¿Y POR ESO TE FUISTE CON LA PRIMERA FALDA QUE SE TE CRUZÓ CUANDO TE ENTERASTE DE ALGO QUE HABÍA SUCEDIDO HACE MUCHO, VERDAD!

- NO METAS A LAVENDER EN ESTO.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡TÚ METISTE A VIKTOR, YO PUEDO METER A LAVENDER SI SE ME DA LA REGALADÍSIMA GANA!

- ¿Ah sí? Y qué fue McLaggen, entonces, ¿Otro amiguito?

- ¡Hasta Harry se dio cuenta de por qué salí con McLaggen! ¡ES OBVIO!

- ¿Y entonces por qué YO no lo sé?

- ¡Porque tú estabas demasiado ocupado revolcándote con Lavender por toda la sala común como para darte cuenta!

- ¿AH SÍ?

- ¡SÍ!

- ¡LO HUBIERAS DICHO ANTES!

Detrás de a puerta de la buhardilla en la que dormía Ron, tres personas estaban de pie, apiñadas en torno de tres fibras de lo que parecía lana de color carne. De repente habían dejado de oír sonido alguno, luego de tanto griterío.

- Si comienza a salir sangre por debajo de la puerta -dijo Fred- es que se mataron entre ellos...

- ¡Fred! -susurró la señora Weasley- al menos se callaron, pero ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

- ¿No es obvio, mamá? -añadió George- Hacen pequeños Weasleys...

- ¡George! -chilló Molly, los otros rieron- ¡Suficiente! ¡Denme eso!

La señora Weasley arrancó las orejas extensibles de la puerta y sus hijos gemelos chillaron _"¡Mamá!",_ entonces se oyó un golpe fuerte y los tres volvieron a colocarse las orejas extensibles.

- ¿... Escuchando? -oyeron decir a Hermione, con voz preocupada.

- No lo sé... -contestó Ron.

- Enviaré una lechuza a Viktor -dijo Hermione resueltamente con voz animada, como si ella hubiera ganado la pelea- para decirle que no es seguro que mantengamos correo en estos días.

- Y yo iré a empacar unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla, -dijo Ron con el mismo tono de voz- qué bueno que Harry sea experto en encantamientos para llenar de nuevo las botellas...

Fred, George y su madre salieron en dirección a la escalera para evitarles el roche (si me permiten la palabra), Hermione estaba colorada, pero se veía feliz, mientras que Ron estaba escondido detrás de su baúl, supuestamente guardando sus cosas.

Más tarde, ambos estaban en la salita de estar con el resto, más Remus y Tonks que estaban hablando con Molly de sus planes a futuro, algo que a la señora Weasley le gustaba escuchar mucho últimamente. Hermione fingía leer un libro mientras que Ron parchaba y cosía algunas túnicas, pero de a ratos se lanzaban miraditas cómplices mientras que Fred y George fingían vomitar en sus reportes de la tienda de bromas. Entonces, dos personas entraron por la puerta de atrás.

- Harry, Ginny, no los veía desde el almuerzo... -dijo Remus. Todos les dirigieron la mirada.

- Yo fui a dar una vuelta -contestó Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros, se sentó sobre un sillón y tomó del estante una copia de "_Transformación Avanzada_"

- Y yo fui a tomar aire -contestó Harry, tomando una bolsa de chucherías lechuciles de la esquina y llevándoselas a Hedwig que estaba apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana.

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

¡Vaya! pensé que iban a pedir mi cabeza luego de matar a uno de mis personajes favoritos, el Señor Arthur Weasley, y tan lindo como es... a verdad es queme dolió mucho, me encanta el Señor Weasley y muy a mi pesar, pienso que podría morir en batalla cuando Rowling escriba el libro siete. Y la verdad es que no la culpo, porque dejar a todos los Weasley vivos no sería muy creíble... aunque Rowling es la profesora, ella sabe cómo terminará el asunto. La verdad es que agradezco a todas las personas que me hicieron llegar sus reviews diciendo que estaba bien escrito... se me salió la lagrimita.

¡Bien! Nuevo capítulo… ¿qué les pareció? Está muy leve, suavecito, como mientras que los Weasley se ajustan a la falta de patitos de hule y enchufes. Además de la reacción de Harry… que de hecho que quería gritar, pero supo contenerse en su desesperación, y, por fin, algo Ron y Hermione… digamos que no van a tener muchas oportunidades de juntarse si Harry anda con ellos casi todo el tiempo… Hum, tengo planes para los almuerzos en la madriguera los domingos… luego de pensarlo mucho, he decidido que sí lo haré _(Lunis se pregunta si alguien se dará cuenta de lo que está haciendo. ¡Vamos! Es demasiado obvio…)._

**¿Cancioncillas?** Esta semana no muchas, pero les voy a dejar el link a un grupo en My Space punto com donde apoyan al _Wizard Rock_. Sí, leyeron bien, **WIZARD ROCK**. Son bandas de música, digámoslo así, independiente, que fomentan la lectura a través de canciones… sí, canciones de Harry Potter. Las bandas más reconocidas son "**_Harry and the Potters_**" y sus "archienemigos" los "**_Draco and the Malfoys_**" (_My mom says she loves me when she tucks me into bed. How's your mommy doing in the Mirror of Erised?)_que se estarán presentando en la convención "Lumos 2006" que se llevará a cabo en Las vegas en Julio. Personalmente les recomiendo, aparte de Draco and the Malfoys, "**_The Hermione-Crookshanks Experience_**" (Ronald Weasley) y "**_Roonil Wazlib_**" (Mollywobbles.- _For now, let's forget the world and have a romantic dinner And smile remembering the days when I was thinner_). Es para que lean las letras, escuchen las canciones y se kGn de risa. Sólo una cosita… están en inglés, pero vale la pena leer las letras… "_A stupid little dork with a dorky stupid scar_."

_Eso es todo por ahora, chicos, cuídense, tomen su sopa, coman todo su puré de papas y su chocolate._

_**Y –por supuesto- dejen muchos reviews.**_

_Lunis ._


	9. mentes perturbadasII y d como identifica

_**Disclaimer**.- Ver capítulos anteriores. Ni tengo trabajo aún, así que no gano dinero, ni tengo el cerebro de la mejor escritora contemporánea que ha producido Escocia. Sorry, abogados, pero a mí no me demanden._

_**Aviso:**_

_**DESPUÉS DE OCHO CAPÍTULOS, ¿NECESITAN UNA ADVERTENCIA?**_

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**Fic: El viaje de los Horcruxes**

**Capítulo 09: Mentes perturbadas II y de Cómo identificar magia.**

**Por: Lunis**

Un soldadito del recientemente descubierto por la prensa "Ejército de Dumbledore". Cualquiera lo consideraría un gran avance para con su señor... si tan sólo los chiquillos se resignaran tan fácil como los demás adultos...

Había metido la pata y ni siquiera sabía como, se suponía que su plan era a prueba de imbéciles. En general había sido un gran plan estratégico que demostraría a cualquiera su gran valor y mente fría. Sumándole a eso un poco de suerte que se demostró en el hallazgo sobre el padre del muchacho Thomas, era una escalera perfecta hacia el puesto número uno ante el señor oscuro. ¿Dónde había fallado?

Tres semanas antes, durante la confusión creada por el ataque dirigido por tía Bellatrix en el callejón Diagon, muy bonito y llamativo, por cierto, Draco Malfoy ya había presentado una lista con nombres ante el señor oscuro, lo cual le había puesto mucho más contento que la nueva captura de la mitad de sus secuaces, ya que nadie había logrado distinguir a nadie más que Harry Potter en la foto, ni siquiera a la noviecita. El cuento de la heroica ruptura de la pareja del año le había ganado la seguridad de que al menos, por el momento, su padre seguiría a salvo en Azkaban y que el señor oscuro permitiera oficialmente que Narcisa y Draco se ocultaran. La verdad era que no entendía por qué seguía dejando vivo a Severus Snape y más aún, le seguía escuchando. Luego, por una extraña casualidad escuchó una conversación sobre antiguos aurores muertos y haciendo conexiones mentales y revisando archivos que encontró en casa de Snape realizó un hallazgo del cual se sentía orgulloso, pues ni siquiera los involucrados tenían ni idea: el antiguo auror William Thomas, que había sido asesinado por tío Rodolphus hacía unos diecisiete años, se había casado en secreto con una muchacha muggle que había conocido en el velorio de un amigo, y lo que era mejor, para Draco, habría dejado a su esposa embarazada abandonada una semana antes de ser encontrado por Lestrange. Aquella era una forma bastante buena de ocultar a su familia, pensó Draco, ya que de no haber visto la foto del susodicho mago en un profeta antiguo y tenerla accidentalmente cerca de la foto del "ED" en donde salía la foto de uno de sus ex-compañeros de Hogwarts quien supuestamente era nacido de muggles no habría conseguido el favor del señor oscuro que permitió que Narcisa se quedara un poco atrás, oculta.

Lo planeó bien, consiguió la dirección, hizo un seguimiento decente, y aunque no consiguió el lugar donde se ocultaban los "ED", encontró un punto débil en el metro de Londres, dónde parecía aparecer cada jueves a las seis treinta en punto. La gente buena es manipulable, iba a ver a alguien, por su aspecto pulido, y definitivamente se mezclaba bien entre la multitud. Un jueves, simplemente no llegó a la cita: Draco lo tenía. Chilló, pataleó, se defendió y lo hizo bien, Draco tendría una gran cicatriz en el hombro por el resto de su vida... pero la cara que puso cuando se enteró lo de su verdadero sacó a Draco de sí: una mezcla de resentimiento siendo lavado por orgullo y tristeza. ¿Habría estado decepcionado toda la vida? ¿O quizás esperando que apareciera el hombre responsable de su existencia? ¿Había hecho algo bueno por alguien a quien se suponía debía entregar al señor oscuro? ¿Y por qué no lo entregaba de una buena vez?

Ahí, pensaba Draco, radicaba el principio de su error. Debió haber destruido todas las baratijas que encontrara en los bolsillos... Debió haber previsto que los soldaditos habían añadido un sistema de rastreo... Debió haber previsto que no tener a su rehén en su propio escondite, que era inmarcable, tenía sus riesgos. Lo mejor que se podía decir del asunto era que nadie más lo sabía, y que el señor oscuro tardaría en enterarse que los pequeños seguidores de Dumbledore habían descubierto uno de los puntos de reunión de los mortífagos.

Había sido un tonto, él sabía todos estos detallas, y en retrospectiva sabía que los había tenido en cuenta durante el proceso. ¿Por qué entonces se había dejado poner semejante zancadilla? Era lo más predecible, la gente buena es así, la gente como San Potter es así: prefieren arriesgar la vida para salvar a los que quieren o incluso morir con o en vez de ellos, antes que salvar sus propios pellejos. ¿En qué punto se había dejado llevar de semejante forma por las lágrimas de alguien que finalmente sabe que su padre no lo dejo porque era un desgraciado si no más bien lo contrario?

Y para colmo, allí había estado la chica Weasley, al mando de todo... ¡Una mujer al mando y tuvieron éxito! No era como tía Bella, o quizás sí... Siguiendo al líder ciegamente... no, porque Tía Bella no iba a asegurarse de que todos en su misión regresaran lo más intactos posible, ni daría orden de dejar a su enemigo vivo... "_Él ya tendrá la suya_" había dicho y se marcharon.

¿Humillado? pueden apostar los cuellos a que sí. ¿Confundido? estaba comenzando a creer que lo estaba para fingir que no. ¿Arrepentido? si no lo hubiera hecho no estaría en semejante aprieto. Ahora sólo tendría que trabajar en ocultar en su mente el hecho de que la próxima vez que el señor oscuro utilizara aquel lugar, estarían en peligro de ser encontrados por los estúpidos aurores del ministerio.

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

Mantenerse ocupada era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento. Nadie se explicaba como Ginny podía seguir teniendo el ánimo de antes a apenas tres semanas de la muerte de su padre, sin embargo, Ginny tenía razones para seguir luchando y no todas estaban relacionadas con el asesinato de su padre.

El ministerio estaba en un pie de agradecidos con el "ED" pues tenían a al menos a diez mortífagos importantes más que antes y Rufus Scrimgeour subía en las encuestas de simpatía entre los magos transeúntes, aunque no por mérito propio. La Orden del Fénix seguía su trabajo de protección a los que la necesitaran y los mortífagos parecían recuperarse lentamente. Sin embargo, los miembros del "ED" tenían otras cosas por que preocuparse.

Un sábado a la una de la madrugada sin previo aviso Ginny recibió a una desesperada Lavender que le traía la noticia de que Dean había desaparecido. "_No vino el jueves a dar el reporte de su ronda a las siete en punto, como siempre lo hace, no responden en su casa y llamé a su madre por teléfono, ya sabes, el aparato muggle, y me dijo que no lo había visto, ¡cuando se supone que los viernes almuerza con ella!_" En la reunión inmediata a la que acudieron con capas gruesas sobre los pijamas a casa de Luna, Hermione, que había acudido al llamado en representación del trío, les enseñó que había una forma de rastrearlo con la moneda localizadora. En un angar viejo y maloliente cerca a un puerto pequeño y olvidado de Chichester en West Sussex, sólo una figura encapuchada estaba allí, parecía que llevaban allí mucho tiempo y sin embargo Dean seguía en pie. ¿Sería una trampa?

Fue extraño, luego de la pelea que habían tenido hacía tres semanas, llegar, encontrar sólo a un mortífago allí, quien, al verse sobrepasado en número, salió lo más rápido posible luego que Ginny lo identificara. Aún más extraño fue enterarse, mientras Dean era llevado a San Mungo, que ése había sido Draco Malfoy, que lo había aturdido, él se había defendido bien, pero se ganó otra aturdida, esta vez por dos días para enterarse de algo sobre su padre biológico. Algo le había comentado en el tiempo en que salían juntos: Su madre había sido abandonada con la idea de que al hombre no le gustaba la idea de tener un hijo y nunca más había sabido nada más del tipo. Por lo que podía educir de los murmullos para sí mismo en la fiebre de la inanición, Dean habría averiguado que había pasado con su padre... aunque no entendía cómo Draco Malfoy podría saber algo del padre de Dean Thomas si Dean era hijo de muggles.

Sorprendentemente, la que se encargó de hacer más rondas para cuidar a Dean y de hablar con su madre fue Lavender. Al parecer se había vuelto muy amigos en todo este asunto. Si no hubiera estado tan preocupada por otros asuntos, como en redoblar la seguridad de sus compañeros de batalla, se habría dado cuenta de que hay gente que sí puede sacarse un clavo con otro...

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

- ¿Un _Dracorex Hogwartsia_? -exclamó Hermione- Es una clase casi extinta de dragones, de hecho, esos son los que los caballeros muggles supuestamente cazaban en la edad media, pero no se extinguieron por eso...

- ¿Cómo así? -preguntó Harry.

- Pues, como eran tan populares con los muggles, el concejo de Magos de la época decidió re-ubicarlos. -contestó Ron- Ellos vivían en las cañadas, ¿ves? Y al cambiarles el hábitat... comenzaron a morirse sin siquiera intentar reproducirse.

- Se supone que quedan dos o tres en una zona especialmente acondicionada en la reserva de Rumania, -comentó Hermione.

- Uno, -corrigió Ron- Charlie me contó que hace un año uno se cayó muerto al piso cuando le estaban llevando el almuerzo y al otro lo encontraron tratando de volar hace algunos años más, pero fue demasiado para él...

- ¿Y eso fue hace mucho? -preguntó Harry, interesado.

- Ya sé lo que piensas, Harry, pero no fue hace tanto. Además, por como suena Black, -dijo Ron- el dragón de Ravenclaw vivió hace mil años y Charlie me dijo que en su hábitat natural llegan a los 500 años en el mejor de los casos.

- No necesariamente tiene que haber estado vivo el dragón luego de que Ravenclaw obtuviera el huevo y lo hiciera joyero, -añadió Hermione.

- ¿No se supone que el dragón cuidaba el sitio donde Ravenclaw lo tenía, mientras ella estaba en Hogwarts?

La siguiente pista en el diario de Regulus Black los llevaba hacia una leyenda mucho menos conocida que la de la cámara de los secretos, en la cual Rowena Ravenclaw, la bella e inteligente de los cuatro de Hogwarts había vivido en los cañaverales que habían sido hogar del Dracorex Hogwartsia y se decía que se había ganado el respeto de las criaturas a tal punto que pudo quedarse con uno de los huevos no fecundados de su dragón hembra favorita y lo había utilizado de joyero. Este objeto, además de tener propiedades mágicas tanto por su naturaleza como añadidas, era además una joya por si mismo, pues era de un profundo color zafiro con tres largos pinchos color ámbar.

Según las investigaciones que había hecho Regulus Black, ("_Bastante detalladas y precisas_" según Hermione) dicho objeto había pasado por la línea directa de Rowena Ravenclaw hasta la Gran Guerra de Occidente en la cual Juan sin Tierra perdió gran parte de los territorios que Inglaterra dominaba en Francia a principios del siglo XIII para aparecer en Austria durante el siglo XVII y desaparecer nuevamente en 1789 durante la Revolución en Francia. A partir de allí no se supo más del objeto. ¿Cómo había llegado a manos de Voldemort? Regulus fue testigo, aunque nadie lo supo. Pasando unos días en casa de su prima Bellatrix, quien ya estaba casada con Rodolphus Lestrange, fue enviado a la biblioteca mientras llegaban un viejecillo arrugado y un experto en objetos mágicos antiguos bastante amargado, quienes fueron atendidos en la sala de la mansión. "_Lo más simpático _-en palabras de Regulus- _fue que ninguno de los dos visitantes parecía creer que alguna vez vio ninguna reliquia que hubiera pertenecido a Rowena Ravenclaw_." Bellatrix era muy buena con las maldiciones que alteraban las mentes, lo sabía, y lo más sensato sería llevarse el secreto a la tumba, o Bellatrix era capaz de conseguirle residencia permanente en San Mungo.

Mas sobre la ubicación actual del objeto, Regulus no sabía mucho. Había toda una página dedicada al pueblito de Little Hangleton en el diario de Regulus, pero no parecía explicarse que podría haber allí en conexión a Voldemort. Harry, sin embargo, sabía que allí se encontraban tanto la cabaña Gaunt como la mansión Riddle, y que Dumbledore había encontrado el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt en la cabañita, por lo cual, Harry pensó que sería útil visitar, esta vez en persona, la mansión Riddle.

Así que una fría noche de enero, Potter, Weasley y Granger llegaron a la puerta de la mansión Riddle en Little Hangleton. En su investigación preliminar, Weasley, fingiendo ser un turista y habiendo sido instruido por Granger en habla de bares muggles (Su padre hacía muchos chistes de borrachos en su tiempo libre), había averiguado del dueño del bar "_El Ahorcado_" que hacía más de cincuenta años había habido un crimen horrible en aquella casa, que las tres personas que allí vivían habían sido encontradas muertas y que nunca se supo de qué, que por años habían creído que había sido el jardinero hasta que una mañana lo encontraron muerto a él también de la misma manera que a sus antiguos patrones y que desde entonces se pensaba que la mansión estaba encantada y que cualquiera que intentara entrar a aquel sitio terminaría muerto.

Con la protección de la niebla nocturna entraron a la mansión por la puerta de atrás, pasaron a través del salón hacia las escaleras y al segundo piso. ¿Qué buscaban exactamente? Potter aún no lo sabía, pero lo primero que iba a hacer era tratar de reconocer la habitación que había visto en uno de sus sueños hacía ya algunos años. Allí, al fondo del pasillo encontró dicha habitación, polvorienta y gris, con una pequeña chimenea al fondo, un lugar que podría llegar a decirse cómodo con una buena limpieza. Flashes de recuerdos de aquel sueño empezaron a llegarle a Potter: Colagusano haciendo muecas, la serpiente enrollada sobre la alfombra apolillada, el sillón que aún estaba allí... Con cuidado avanzaron en la habitación y los tres encendieron sus varitas con luces tenues que esperaban no llamar la atención de los vecinos.

- ¿Qué buscamos exactamente? -dijo Granger, interesada.

- La verdad, no lo sé... pero Dumbledore podía sentir trazos de magia... dijo que conocía el estilo de Voldemort, y si me ha atacado ya tantas veces, supongo que algo de eso puedo reconocer... ¿no creen?

- Si lo haces, compañero, será como sobrepasar a Hermione en Transformaciones...

- ¡Cállate, Ron! -contestó la señorita aludida, sonrojándose tenuemente en la oscuridad- además, no es tan difícil distinguir magia común, es como cuando tocaste por primera vez una varita, pero como hemos vivido tanto tiempo rodeados de magia, tendemos a olvidarlo, sin embargo, es el tipo de magia el difícil de reconocer...

Comenzaron a caminar al rededor de la habitación, concentrándose en algún trazo especial de magia. Hacia la puerta, el joven Potter consiguió distinguir algo, una sensación de cosquilleo en la nuca que, ahora que era conciente de lo que buscaba, se dio cuenta que había sentido cada vez que enfrentaba una situación que involucraba magia avanzada.

- Aquí hay algo... -señaló- es... es...

- Es magia conocida... -añadió la joven bruja- magia común...

- ¿Soy yo, o va en dirección a las escaleras? -dijo Weasley. Los otros dos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el piso de abajo.

Aquel objeto debió haber sido puesto algún tiempo después de haber asesinado a los Riddle, mientras el pueblo se ocupaba de culpar al jardinero, quizás cuando ya había regresado al país como Lord Voldemort, y Voldemort no habría querido tocarlo, como ya había armado su plan para devolverse un cuerpo, y n necesitar hacer un Horcrux demás... el siete parecía ser un número fetiche, pues mientras bajaban, los tres se detuvieron en el séptimo escalón empezando desde abajo: Allí había más trazos de magia. Potter se puso en posición de gateo y comenzó a pasar la mano por allí, tal como lo había hecho Dumbledore en la cueva del guardapelo. ¿Qué buscaba? no lo sabía, pero esperaba descubrirlo pronto.

Algo le decía que estaba bien en la pista, y algo más le decía que para pasar no se iba a necesitar fuerza bruta, pero tampoco magia de varita. Potter recordó que Dumbledore había reconocido que debía hacer un pago en sangre para entrar a la laguna de inferi, intentó recordar aquel momento y sólo recordar estar tiritando de frío por la túnica mojada. Al pasar la mano por una rajadura especialmente curiosa lo descubrió: algo le decía que tendría que dejar el mismo tipo de sacrificio para pasar, intentaría hacer mucho alboroto, o Granger se pondría nerviosa y Weasley no podría controlarla.

- Mhmhmh... Dumbledore tiene razón -susurró el joven, rascándose la nariz- Voldemort parece pensar que el daño físico es peor... Hermione, sabes cómo hacer cicatrizar heridas ¿verdad?

- Er... Sí, pero ¿eso quiere decir que tendrás que ofrecer sangre? -contestó Granger, tratando de ocultar el tono asustado en su voz.

- Vamos, entre una cortada y quedarte sin huesos, está claro cual preferirías, -añadió Weasley.

- No deja de ser horrible... -masculló la chica.

- No dejo de querer mis huesos completos, -finalizó Harry, sacando de su bolsillo el cuchillo de pociones que había traído, sabiendo que aquello podría suscitarse. Lo levantó y sin muchos miramientos, salvo el de hacerlo fuera del ángulo de visión de su amiga, hizo un tajo poco profundo y su sangre cálida salpicó la madera polvorienta.

Un cuadrado de luz brillo por una milésima de segundo antes que la escalera se los tragara. De inmediato se encontraron en lo que parecía ser un sótano muggle claramente mejorado con magia. Además de la oscuridad nada natural del lugar, la presencia de magia les indicó que tendría que estar preparados para lo que fuera que estuviera esperando a algún invasor. Potter levantó la varita y proyectó una luz potente en el sitio por unos dos segundos. Ni Granger ni Weasley necesitaron gritar, habían arañas del tamaño de sillas allí. Potter pensó rápido: las arañas huyen de la luz y los basiliscos, algo había que intentar o serían comidos. Sacó la daga que habían traído para destruir el Horcrux que representaba al colmillo de basilisco y prendió su varita mientras comenzaba a susurrar en pársel.

- Aléjense o las pagarán, no nos hagan daño y las dejaremos vivir... -les siseó. No estaba seguro de que funcionara, pero mientras más recordaran a una serpiente, mejor.

- Harry, ¿crees que el pársel funcione con estas? -preguntó Weasley, tratando de sonar lo más clamado posible.

- Espero -susurró Potter y luego volvió a usar el pársel- No nos hagan nada.

- Tenemos hambre -chasquearon las criaturas, retrocediendo a la vez, pero no sonando menos amenazadoras- Que hables como serpiente no te servirá.

- Apesta a la bestia innombrable -chasquearon las de adelante- Ha estado cerca de una... y está vivo.

- Maté a un basilisco hace años... -dijo Potter, primero en pársel y luego en inglés- no nos toquen, -hizo que la luz de su varita se intensificara- y no les haremos daño.

- Debemos proteger este sitio -chasquearon las de atrás- y no dejarte pasar.

- Pude con Basiliscos, pude con varias de ustedes y no era más que un chiquillo... -dijo Potter, levantando la voz mientras seguía avanzando hacia el centro de la habitación con Granger detrás de él y Weasley cerrando la retaguardia- ¿Qué les hace pensar que no lo haré ahora? -añadió más luz.

- No puede haber sobrevivido a una bestia innombrable -chascaron algunas- nadie puede...

- Yo puedo -dijo Potter- lo dejé ciego y luego le clavé una espada -más o menos iba así la historia, aunque Fawkes le serviría para encender un poco más de luz, ahora que estaba cerca de una gran caja de madera.

- Bueno, pero podemos comernos a los otros -chasquearon las arañas de atrás- estamos hambrientas.

- También se han enfrentado a bestias como ustedes -no del todo cierto, pero Potter no pensaba contar los detalles mientras se acercaba y su mente corría a mil. Miró a Granger y le dijo moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido- prende fuego cuando diga ya- y se volvió a dirigir a las arañas- y los ves aquí, vivos.

- Tienen miedo –chasquearon las acromántulas- apestan a temor... no pueden haberse encontrado con...

- ¡YA! -gritó Potter. Granger prendió sus llamas azules y Weasley prendió otras llamas a su vez.

Las arañas enceguecidas retrocedieron todo lo que pudieron y entonces Potter se hizo de la caja y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a una puerta, al parecer, debajo de la escalera principal de la casa. Con la herida aún abierta, frotó el brazo contra la puerta y los tres cayeron al costado de la escalera.

- Dame eso -dijo Hermione, tomando el brazo de Harry, apuntándolo con la varita y cerrando la abertura de forma que no quedó ni una sola marca.

- ¿Es que nadie le teme a esos bichos? -dijo Ron.

- Precisamente, -dijo Harry, los tres estaban jadeando un poco, tratando de recuperar la respiración y normalizar la circulación y el bombeo del corazón que sin darse cuenta había subido a mil- Voldemort usa criaturas de la oscuridad, porque le teme a ella, o mejor dicho, a lo desconocido. Y esas criaturas le temen a la luz... y nosotros ya conocemos a las acromántulas y sabemos crear luz con las varitas... es lo mismo que hicimos en la cueva.

- Bueno, abramos esto para descubrir si es un Horcrux o no. -dijo Hermione, acercándose instintivamente a Ron.

- Bien... -dijo Harry. Puso la mano sobre el cofre de madera y pasó la mano por la tapa, la cerradura y el fondo- Eh... ¿soy yo, o no tiene magia?

- Voldemort no puede haber sido tan confiado, es demasiado fácil. -dijo Hermione. Ron se acercó a la cerradura y la examinó.

- No, todo indica que no tiene cierre, pero si es lo que pienso que es, si lo abres, te volverás loco... usualmente, este tipo de cerradura mágica tiene una forma de abrir diferente.

- ¿Y tú cómo es que sabes tanto de cerraduras? -dijo Hermione mirándolo con la ceja levantada y probablemente recordando como en primero había identificado el tipo de llave para una de las puertas hacia la piedra filosofal.

- Soy el único que le prestó atención a Bill mientras hablaba en casa sobre las clases de cerraduras, mientras entrenaba para ser rompedor de hechizos en Gringotts. - Dijo él, examinando más de cerca la caja- Y como le prestaba atención, de vez en cuando me contaba cosas un poco más interesantes... Démosle la vuelta, quiero ver la base.

Cómo si Ron fuera ahora el líder, los otros dos obedecieron sin chistar. Le dieron la vuelta y Ron comenzó a pasar la mano sobre la madera.

- Aquí -dijo sacando la varita y tocándola sobre la madera- aja... pide un núcleo de varita específico. Harry, dale tres toques aquí, -dijo, señalando un punto en medio del borde. Harry lo hizo e inmediatamente, la caja se abrió. Hermione miraba a Ron con la boca ligeramente abierta.

- Eso fue impresionante -se limitó a decir la muchacha, apartándose el cabello y sacando la varita.

- Bien, veamos si no hay algún otro mortífago que descubrió lo que hizo su maestrito -dijo Harry. Los tres miraron hacia dentro y allí estaba.

Era un magnífico huevo de color zafiro con pinchos color ámbar, pero describir su belleza y los finos acabados sería inútil, pues era una pieza indiscutiblemente perfecta. Abajo había dos erres cruzadas y un escudo con un águila. Según el dibujo que habían visto en el diario de Regulus y las banderolas de Ravenclaw que habían crecido viendo en los partidos de Quidditch, era un auténtico objeto de Ravenclaw. Se quedaron admirándolo un segundo y luego, como si actuaran en mecanismo de piloto automático, Hermione creó el escudo, luego que Ron hiciera imperturbables las puertas y ventanas a su alrededor y Harry sacara la daga envenenada. Pensando en lo mucho que quería volver a estar con Ginny mientras cogía su varita y la daga, mirando a su mano izquierda, Harry se concentró. Iba a clavar la daga en la marca de Ravenclaw, pero al último momento, algo le dijo que lo hiciera en la cerradura. La luz blanquísima intensa iluminó la habitación una milésima de segundo y ya estaba. Sólo faltaban dos Horcruxes más, antes de Voldemort.

Una vez en Grimmauld Place, en el cuarto de Regulus, donde habían instalado su centro de operaciones destructivas de horcruxes, Harry ocultó el joyero en un baúl, donde ahora reposaba el guardapelo falso, al lado del real, y lo cerró con magia, uno de los hallazgos de Hermione en los libros de Regulus Black. Mientras tanto, Ron y Hermione habían bajado por algo de comer, es decir, a encontrar alguna alacena oscura y oculta. Harry no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, sabía que ambos habían decidido ponerse en espera por el momento y seguir siendo amigos con derechos y por dos razones esenciales.

La primera, que no era justo que ellos pudieran estar juntos mientras Harry y Ginny no podían. En otras palabras, no querían comerse el pastel delante de los mendigos. Y la segunda era que, siendo sinceros, siendo sólo amigos peleaban por cualquier tontería. El sentido común les decía que como pareja lo harían más, y eso no les permitiría trabajar junto a Harry, no sería efectivo cazar Horcruxes y trabajar en equipo si dos de ellos estaban peleándose y reconciliándose a cada rato, perderían tiempo y esfuerzo y harry terminaría aburriéndose y yéndose sólo. De todas formas, eso no les quitaba las ganas de comer pan con o sin pobres al rededor, y harry pensaba que si se hacía el d la vista gorda, al menos ellos dos podrían ser felices por un rato. Además, era sábado y al día siguiente irían a almorzar a la madriguera.

Sentado en la cama de aquella polvorienta habitación, miró a sus manos sobre las rodillas: en el dorso de la derecha se leía claramente "_No debo decir mentiras_", Y ahora no pasaba día en que Rufus Scrimgeour no le enviara mensajes con todos los posibles miembros de la Orden del Fénix que podía encontrar, para que al menos se dejara ver por la gente y no desapareciera. En realidad, iba a darse una vueltecita por Hogwarts y Hogsmeade la semana siguiente, pero no porque se lo pidiera el Ministro de Magia, si no en busca de ciertos datos que no entrarían en este capítulo. En su mano izquierda, sin embargo, había algo que lo hacía añorar el día siguiente con muchas ganas...

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

OK, lo sé, "_todo mayo para un misio capítulo_" es mucho, lo sé, pero he estado haciendo ciertas cositas que pueden hacer que me demore aún más en el futuro y no tengo excusa, pero si todo sale bien, les estaré trayendo noticias pronto. Sé lo que están pensando, pero un año de vagaciones obligadas no son lo que se dice "¡_Wow, que entretenido_" ni mucho menos.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Considerando que me tomó casi un mes escribirlo, por falta de tiempo y porque tuve que hacer una investigación exhaustiva para ver si hallaba el horcrux desconocido en los libros. Finalmente me inspiré en el reciente descubrimiento de un dinosaurio con forma de dragón al que le pusieron **_Dracorex Hogwartsia_**, que si mi Latín no me falla quería decir algo como "**_Rey de los dragones de Hogwarts_**" para crear el Horcrux. He dejado algunas pistas para el siguiente capítulo, pero espero que ustedes las encuentren. Como siempre, dejen sus reviews diciendo lo que piensan, si les gustó, si lo odiaron, si no valió la pena esperar tanto, de veras, díganme lo que piensan. Mi madre lo hace, y aún si no lo hace, sé lo que piensa cuando me ve sentada en la computadora "_Está perdiendo el tiempo por las puras alvercojudas, la muy pelotuda_" por eso la quiero, ante todo es sincera. OK, mi madre no suena tan grosera, ella diría algo como **"_¡Ay! No debería perder el tiempo en esas cosas. 'Sea, no me parece correcto. Y cómo se viste los fines de semana, debería ser más 'fashion'. 'Sea, la imagen es muy importante_**" Sep, es mi madre. Esperen, ¿esa no es mi madre?

Mamá de Lunis: **Oye, mocosa malcriada, ¡deja de imitarme! ¡Qué barbaridad!**

Lunis: **Pero mami… er… saluda a los lectores de mi fic… ji, ji, ji.**

Mamita churra, cuera, mamacita de Lunis: Ah**, hola muñecos, cómo están. ¿Entonces les gusta lo que hace mi Claudita?**

Lunis --: **mami, ellos son, pero no les pidas los correos, aunque creo que ya tienes el de Lizzy, el de Dianis y el de la Bestia con moñito.**

Mamá de Lunis: **¡Ay! Ustedes me sacan cada cosa… Par de locas, tú y tu hermana.**

Lunis y Tonkis: ** ¡Gracias!**

Damas y caballeros, mi mamita linda.

OK, esta semana no hay canciones, número uno, porque sería repetir bastantes, no tengo Internet para aumentar. Y número dos, porque el próximo capítulo habrá una lista de boleros de los cincuenta mezclados con música más actual y bueno… hay que prepararla. Pero sigan escuchando el _Wizard Rock_ y las otras que son muy buenas. Es más, **_si tienen sugerencias, envíenlas a mi correo o en los reviews_**, y si pueden añadir un link para escuchar la canción, mejor.

Bueno, es domingo por la noche, mejor dicho, ya es lunes 29 de mayo, 00:40 horas y tengo una evaluación psicológica a las nueve y treinta de la mañana, así que mejor me voy yendo.

Un besote de la chica que adora su madre aunque se vuelvan locas mutuamente.

_**Lunis, Claudia para su mamá.**_

**_www.lunajane. _**


	10. Lo que me dijo Hagrid

_**Disclaimer**.- Ver capítulos anteriores. Ni tengo trabajo aún, así que no gano dinero, ni tengo el cerebro de la mejor escritora contemporánea que ha producido Escocia, que ya tiene que ir pensando en una linda forma de revelar el título del libro 7¿no les parece?_

_**Aviso:**_

_**SI DESPUÉS DE ONCE MESES NO HAN LEÍDO HBP, YA NO ES MI PROBLEMA.**_

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**Fic: El viaje de los Horcruxes**

**Capítulo 10: Lo que dijo Hagrid.**

**Por: Lunis**

**---Flash ---Back ---**

En aquellos días en la madriguera, luego de la muerte de Arthur Weasley, lo habían hecho muy a menudo: cada uno por su lado salía, se encontraban en el jardín y caminaban largo rato en silencio, simplemente haciéndose compañía. Luego de un rato regresaban a la casa; Ginny se adelantaba un poco y entraba primero, Harry suspiraba antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta y todo volvía a la normalidad. Estas salidas espontáneas le servían a Harry para tener algo a que aferrarse, así no pudieran seguir juntos, como en Hogwarts, al menos sabía que ella estaba allí. Era como el niño mendigo que no puede comprarse el dulce de la tienda, mas se conforma con ir a contemplarlo desde la vitrina todos los días.

Aquel día había dejado a Ron y Hermione discutiendo algo sobre una lechuza y lo que sonaba a "Vicky Krum" en la habitación del primero, había bajado al ver desde la ventana a Ginny en el jardín trasero, de pie sobre la nieve. Una vez abajo, Harry le toco el hombro, ella volteó y le dedicó media sonrisa. Avanzaron en dirección al campo donde usualmente jugaban al Quidditch. Ginny se veía fastidiada por algo. De repente, la pelirroja se sentó sobre una banca que había a la sombra de un sauce llorón, había comenzado a nevar. La muchacha suspiró mientras Harry se sentaba a su lado. Ginny tomó uno de los extremos de la bufanda de Harry (una de las de Hogwarts) y comenzó a jugar con los flecos rojos y amarillos. Harry estaba seguro de que algo le estaba molestando bastante y sabía que tenía que ver con el hecho de que se marcharían al día siguiente. Mientras seguía jugueteando con los flecos, Ginny le lanzó una mirada que decía claramente "Me revienta que te vayas otra vez".

Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo realmente, Harry recordó algo que alguien le había enseñado a hacer mucho tiempo atrás, quizás en el jardín de niños, quién lo sabe. Tomó varios de los flecos de la bufanda, los separó por colores y comenzó a trenzarlos hasta que tuvo dos pedazos: uno más largo que el otro. Sin pedir permiso, tomó la mano de Ginny, midió el pedazo corto al rededor del anular izquierdo y lo ató, lo separó a un lado y repitió el proceso con el pedazo mas largo en su propia mano. Sacó la varita y quemó los extremos para que no se deshilachara.

Ginny había observado el proceso con aprehensión, como tratando de adivinar que era lo que hacía, fuera lo que fuera, definitivamente era algo muggle. Harry le sonrió, la miró a los ojos y se señaló a sí mismo "_yo_"; puso la mano derecha sobre el pecho, "_prometo_"; señaló a Ginny, "_a Ginny_"; le tomó la mano izquierda nuevamente, esta vez con más delicadeza, le puso el anillito de lana lentamente, "_Cuando vuelva_".

La mano de Ginny temblaba ligeramente cuando Harry la miró inquisitivamente, ella le lanzó una mirada determinante y lo imitó: "_yo, prometo a Harry_", casi le arranca la mano "_esperar_"; y le puso la cuerdita en el dedo "_para cuando vuelvas_".

"_Cuando Harry volviera_" quería decir cuando pudieran estar juntos tranquilamente sin tener que andar mirando sobre el hombro ni tuvieran que preocuparse por magos malvados con ansias de dominar el mundo asesinando a cuanto ser humano se le opusiera. Ginny tendría paciencia y fe en que las cosas saldrían bien al mirar a la cuerdita, y Harry recordaría lo que le esperaba para cuando terminara de cumplir su misión. Un pedacito de lana trenzado de forma muggle ahora significaba para ambos algo más: **TODO**.

Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar, tomados de la mano, como no lo habían hecho en meses. Llegando a las madrigueras de gnomos Ginny se adelantó un poco. Se miraron antes que ella entrara. Sabían que nadie necesitaba saber, por ahora, lo que acababan de hacer.

- Harry, Ginny, no los veía desde el almuerzo... -dijo Remus. Todos les dirigieron la mirada.

- Yo fui a dar una vuelta -contestó Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros, se sentó sobre un sillón y tomó del estante una copia de "_Transformación Avanzada_"

- Y yo fui a tomar aire -contestó Harry, tomando una bolsa de chucherías lechuciles de la esquina y llevándoselas a Hedwig que estaba apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana.

_Esta vez, ya no soporto la terrible soledad_

_Yo no te pongo condición_

_Harás conmigo lo que quieras bien o mal_

_Llévame, de ser posible hasta la misma eternidad_

_Donde perdure nuestro amor_

_Porque tú eres toda mi felicidad_

_Llévame si quieres hasta el fondo del dolor_

_Hazlo como quieras por maldad o por amor_

_Pero esta vez quiero entregarme a ti en una forma total_

_No con un beso nada más_

_Quiero ser tuyo sea por bien o sea por mal_

**--- --- --- **

Ahora que Harry ya sabía del ED, había prometido darse una vuelta de vez en cuando por las reuniones, y a pesar que las prácticas se habían incrementado -a tres por semana, siempre en distintos días para evitar patrones (idea de Dean)- Harry no fue sino hasta la primera semana de febrero, luego de haber destruido el Horcrux-Joyero de Ravenclaw y de que Dean Thomas estuviera de vuelta a la carga.

Y cual fue la sorpresa de Harry al ver en la sala de requisitos de Hogwarts a muchos más de las veinticinco personas que entraron originalmente al cabeza de puerco una tarde hacía ya dos años; para empezar, ya más de la mitad del año de Harry estaba allí, con la misma determinación de antes, también habían caras conocidas: Oliver Wood, grande y musculoso gracias al Quidditch profesional; el resto del equipo de Quidditch que Harry había capitaneado, incluyendo al detestable Cormac McLaggen y a los golpeadores que reemplazaron a Fred y George cuando Harry estuvo en quinto año; Gabrielle Delacour, tratando de robar la atención que cualquiera de los chicos le prestara a alguien que no fuera ella; y, para disgusto de Ron y por consiguiente, incomodidad de Hermione, Viktor Krum, quien lucía una barba tupida tipo chivita."_Cualquiera diría_ -pensó Harry- _que parte del ED expuesto en una foto del profeta y el rumor de un secuestro_ -que de alguna forma se había filtrado a la prensa- _harían menos popular la idea de pertenecer a un grupo anti-mortífagos_"

Ahora cada uno aportaba ideas para mejorar, y el hecho de que tuvieran a dos estrellas del Quidditch profesional para ayudar los había hecho más ágiles; incluso Neville volaba ahora decentemente en escoba. Harry no dudó en decir que Ginny parecía ser mucho mejor líder que él, mas ella dijo simplemente que seguía sus pasos. Nadie allí sabía lo que ocultaba aquel intercambio "_Lo haces bien sin mi_", "_Igual no te librarás de mí_".

Pero ir a ver al ED era solo una de las razones para Harry ir a Hogwarts, como había dicho Dumbledore _"... que parezca ir a un sitio. Es una forma tan buena de ocultar tu verdadero destino como cualquier otra_".

La hoja de la daga con la que Harry había destruido ya dos Horcruxes se había rajado por la mitad y hermione decía que no aguantaría otro intento más debido a la cantidad de magia involucrada y al efecto corrosivo del veneno que habían estado usando. Conseguir una nueva arma no habría sido tan difícil de no ser porque debían pedirle a Minerva McGonagall, directora de Hogwarts, la legendaria espada de Godric Gryffindor. Ron pensaba que habría sido más fácil pedirle permiso para vagabundear durante la noche por el castillo mientras estaban en primer año, mientras que Hermione insistía en que Harry le contara exactamente para qué la quería y sólo paró cuando Harry, en tono serio y voz grave, le dijo "_Le prometía a Dumbledore que nadie más que ustedes dos lo sabría, y si no lo has notado, Ginny aún no lo sabe_."

- ¿Y para qué demonios te quieres llevar la espada de Godric Gryffindor, Potter? -exclamó indignada la profesora McGonagall, perdiendo todo rasgo del agradecimiento y amabilidad que había mostrado al recibirlo en su oficina.

- No me creerá si le digo que estoy coleccionando objetos mágicos¿verdad? -dijo Harry, sonriendo.

- Por supuesto que no, -dijo la profesora McGonagall, frunciendo el ceño- me temo que es un objeto de gran valor para esta institución y, a menos que tengas una muy buena razón para pedírmelo, no te lo daré -dijo seriamente, a través de sus labios finos y blancos.

- Pues, precisamente es eso lo que no le puedo decir -Harry miraba algo divertido a la seria cara de la directora, luego se puso serio y continuó- pero no es algo nuevo para usted. Verá, tiene que ver con el profesor Dumbledore -le guiñó el ojo a la pintura que estaba detrás, la cual le devolvió el guiño- y lo que estuvo haciendo el año pasado, y a dónde fuimos el día en que... -Harry aún no podía terminar aquella frase.

- ¡Ah, bueno! -contestó la bruja- entonces pretendes que te lo dé así no más. Y, dime¿Albus también usó la espada para lo que sea que la usarás tú?

- Para serle sincero, profesora, no lo sé, -contestó Harry, sinceramente- pero lo que le puedo decir es que -aquí, Harry hizo una pequeña pausa, para crear un poco de suspenso- estará ayudando a acabar con Voldemort, pedacito a pedacito.

- ¿Qué¿Piensas que vas a lograr con esa espada lo que ni Albus pudo...? -Harry seguía mirando a la Profesora y esta captó el mensaje- ¿T-tt-t-t-tú eres el...?

- Si, pero es mejor si se mantiene como un rumor, al menos por ahora.

- En ese caso, Harry -el tono de voz de la mujer se tornó preocupado y dispuesto a ayudar- llévatelo, aunque no sé que vas a hacer con él. Supongo que pedirte que lo traigas intacto será en vano...

- Como el caldero de queso de Humphrey Belcher, -la pintura de Albus Dumbledore y la de Armando Dippet intercambiaron risitas cómplices.

- Oh, muy gracioso, -les dijo la directora. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la urna donde reposaba la espada. Harry, a su vez, sacó del cinto de su pantalón la daga rajada, donde ahora tenía un porta varita y un porta armas blancas (patentado por los Sortilegios Weasley, cuyas fantásticas propiedades son demasiadas para poner aquí, pero los gemelos se la regalaron en Navidad)- No sería prudente que alguien más note que la espada no está aquí, así que podríamos hacer una copia, -Dijo Harry, poniendo la daga sobre el escritorio y apuntándole con la varita.

- Déjame hacerlo, Harry. Después de todo, es mi especialidad. -le dijo la profesora, y con pequeños movimiento de la varita, aquella daga se transformó en la copia exacta de la espada- ¿Así que usarás la espada de Godric Gryffindor, con la cual el mismo Gryffindor venció en duelo a Slytherin, contra el heredero de Salazar Slytherin?

-Digamos que sí. -Harry, que empezaba a marcharse, se detuvo, dio media vuelta- Si esto acaba pronto, podría contarle la historia.

- Supongo que será una historia mucho más interesante -dijo la directora, con un asomo de sonrisa entre los finos labios- que ir a decirle a hermione Granger que la poción para despetrificarla iba a estar lista, Harry.

- Bastante más interesante, -contestó Harry, sonriéndole.

- Para entonces, te alegrará saber -le dijo ella- el nuevo jefe de la casa Gryffindor será Rubeus Hagrid.

- Me alegro muchísimo -dijo Harry, luego de una milésima de segundo de sorpresa- estará orgulloso.

- Celebrando, querrás decir -le respondió la profesora, a modo de despedida, mientras Harry llegaba a la puerta de la oficina- ahora mismo en el cabeza de puerco, por si quieres saludarlo.

Ya que Ron y Hermione estaban con Ginny, Luna y Neville despidiendo a los ED, es decir, estaban comprobando la comodidad de todos los armarios de escobas y/o limpieza que pudieran encontrar, Harry se puso la capa de viaje y se dirigió a la aldea, ya luego buscaría a sus amigos, que inventarían alguna excusa estúpida como "_nos perdimos_". En las rejas de entrada, justo debajo de los puercos alados estaba Viktor Krum montando guardia.

- Hola Harry, gusto en vverrte, -le saludó.

- Igualmente, Viktor.

- ¿Y Ron y Herr-mío-ne?

- En el castillo, escucha, voy a la aldea a tomar algo y regreso, debo encontrarme con Hagrid.

- Oh, está vvien entonces.

Harry encontró a hagrid en la barra del cabeza de puerco conversando con el dueño que olía a cabra.

- ¡Pero miren lo que el viento trajo! -dijo el semi-gigante con voz inusualmente baja- No te has olvidado de los viejos amigos ¿eh?

-Claro que no¿cómo has estado, Hagrid? Me enteré de la gran noticia.

- Me parece -se escuchó un gruñido, era el dueño- qué sería mejor seguir su conversación en una de las habitaciones -Harry lo miró aprehensivamente- por si desean más privacidad.

- Er... sí -dijo Hagrid- eso sería mejor... tenemos mucho de que hablar... -luego de susurrar tan bajo, Hagrid dijo en voz potente, que casi retumbó en todos los rincones del pub- Nada importante, claro, sólo para ponernos al día¿eh?

- Síganme -dijo el dueño y ellos lo siguieron hacia una habitación destartalada y pequeña en la que Harry dudaba que entrara Hagrid. Sin embargo, una vez adentro, no sólo entraban cómodamente, si no que tampoco había olor a cabra. Harry esperaba a que el dueño se fuera, sin embargo, este se quedó un momento.

-Sólo quería decirle al señor Potter que mi hermano le tenía mucho afecto, me dejó esto para dárselo unos días antes que se fuera... -le entregó a Harry una caja con un pergamino enrrollado- dijo que sería bueno que lo abriera a solas. Y también debo advertirle que hay alguien aquí que quiere escuchar cosas que no le incumben, pero no lo puedo echar, así que deben tener cuidado... -y salió.

- ¿Aberforth Dumbledore? -pregunto Harry a Hagrid cuando la puerta se cerró tras el anciano.

- Si, -respondió Hagrid- no tiene el carisma de Albus, pero es buena persona¿ves?

- Bueno, -dijo Harry, guardándose en el bolsillo interno de la túnica el paquetito y el pergamino- ¿Cómo van los gigantes?

- Pues, ahora tenemos a dieciséis gigantes aparte de Grawpy, Maxime, que está en su colegio, y yo... es un buen número, creo yo, y Grawpy me está ayudando a civilizarlos ¿ves? creo que ya tiene una novia.

- Me alegro por él. ¿Y quién se encargará del bosque cuando tú estés encargándote de mantener a los traviesos en su sitio?

- Ah, pues hablé con Minerva¿ves? y parece que le ha simpatizado Grawp, así que puede que lo traiga. Además, yo seguiré enseñando Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas... tengo mucho que agradecerle, es una muy buena bruja. Jefe de mi casa¿quién lo hubiera dicho, eh? Mi padre estaría orgulloso.

- Apuesto a que sí... -Harry quería tratar de evitar en lo posible hablar sobre lo que estaba haciendo él, pero sabía que Hagrid no se iba a aguantar.

- ¿Y qué has estado haciendo tú, que ahora es imposible encontrarte? -Harry miró hacia todos los lados y lanzó un muffliato a la puerta. Hagrid parecía algo asombrado por el secretismo.

- Pues, digamos que Dumbledore me dejó algunos deberes y yo los estoy haciendo...

- Vamos, Harry¿te refieres a... ya-sabes-quién?

- Sí. Mira, no te puedo decir exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, pero estoy continuando lo que Dumbledore dejó incompleto y espero que eso sirva. Tú lo conociste¿verdad? en el colegio.

- Ah, sí... él me acusó ¿recuerdas? Yo pensaba que él estaba equivocado. Cuando regresó un día a Hogwarts, Dumbledore dice que a pedir trabajo, ya se llamaba como-ya-sabes... casi no lo reconozco ¿ves? Yo estaba cerca de las rejas... tu padre estaba allí, ahora que me acuerdo, no tendría más de doce años... -ahora Harry escuchaba con todos sus sentidos, sin prestar atención a nada más- apenas si miró cuando pasó por nuestro lado de ida, y de regreso parecía muy enfadado.

- Dumbledore no le dio el trabajo. -añadió Harry.

- Claro que no. Dumbledore ya sabía entonces lo que él era¡Ja! Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...

- ¿Y... -Harry se preguntó si habría algo más- cómo era quién-tú-sabes en el colegio, Hagrid?

- Ah, Dumbledore siempre me preguntó si me había hecho algo ¿ves, siempre nos encontraba en algún lugar fuera de límites, o cerca de los límites... pero...

- Hagrid... antes de incriminarte¿no te hizo algo?

- Er... no, Harry, eso no me preguntes... yo... no.

- Hagrid, escúchame bien, algo de eso me podría ser muy útil, dímelo, por favor.

- Nunca se lo dije a Dumbledore... Yo me hacía el que no entendía nada ¿ves? no quería dar motivos de sospecha...

- ¿Sospecha?

- Verás... cuando yo estaba en Hogwarts me metía en muchos problemas¿ves? problemas relacionados con criaturas mágicas... así que pasaba mucho tiempo cerca del bosque prohibido. Yo era lo suficientemente grande para combatir con trols¿sabes?

En esas idas y venidas, pude ver lo que quién-tú-sabes le hacía a los demás, los torturaba, les hacía cosas horribles, terribles... er... y luego les borraba la memoria, para que no lo delataran. La mayoría eran nacidos de muggles o de sangre mezclada... por alguna razón, nunca me vio, pero tendíamos a encontrarnos de camino al bosque. Entonces yo me hacía el tonto, el que no veía nada, para que no me hiciera nada. Me daba miedo que si decía algo, él me haría daño. No es que fuera fácil¿ves? no es fácil atacar a un semi-gigante...

El caso es que él parecía usar mis incursiones al bosque como distracción para hacer sus fechorías, era el favorito de casi todos los profesores, menos de Dumbledore, él siempre le tenía un ojo encima, sí. Y un día no puede evitar que me viera. Me amenazó, le dije que no había visto nada, no, y no me creyó. Intentó borrarme la memoria, no lo logró, pero logré convencerlo de que lo había hecho, me llevó a dirección y le dijo al profesor Dippet que había estado intentando traer cachorros de hombre-lobo al castillo otra vez. Y dos semanas después, la chica murió¿ves? el monstruo de Slytherin la mató y yo sabía que no era Aragog¿ves? antes que empezaran los rumores de la cámara de los secretos, Aragog ya me había estado pidiendo que lo deje ir "_La bestia está despierta, Hagrid_ -me decía, el pobrecito, estaba asustado- _déjame irme, en el bosque estaré bien_" Así se deshizo de mí. Dumbledore me hizo guardabosques y como yo sabía por dónde andaba quién-tú-sabes, así que me mantenía fuera de su camino...

- ¿Y nunca le dijiste eso a Dumbledore?

- Mhmhmh, no. Yo sabía que él me preguntaría, pero nunca le dije nada¿ves? se supone que yo no sé nada de eso...

- Y Vol... -Harry sabía que no era prudente asustar a Hagrid por el momento- Quién-tú-sabes, nunca se dio cuenta que su maldición no funcionó en ti?

- Nop... me parece que se confió.

- ¿Y alguna vez lo viste hacer algo extraño?

- ¿No te estoy diciendo que lo veía torturar a gente para que le hicieran favores y luego les borraba la memoria!

- ¡Shh! Me parece que podríamos estar más seguros en tu cabaña, Hagrid, este lugar ya tiene mucha historia con gente escuchando lo que no debe... además, está anocheciendo y me toca ir a la Madriguera, ya sabes cómo se pone la Señora Weasley si llegamos tarde...

- Sí, bueno, me vendría bien saludar a Ron y Hermione, - Dijo Hagrid. Bajaron, se despidieron de Tom, y se marcharon en dirección al castillo- ¿Están allá arriba?

- Sí. Aunque supongo que nos tomará tiempo encontrarlos...

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues... digamos que aprovechan cada minuto cuando no estoy para... ya sabes... "_andar juntos_".

- ¡Ja! Pues ya venía siendo tiempo... ¿Y cómo por qué "_aprovechan_" que tú no estás?

- Pues... porque... ar... No quieren hacerme sentir mal y eso.

- ¿Entonces sigues con esa tontería, Harry?

- No es ninguna tontería, Hagrid, Ginny está en más peligro...

- Son más que tonterías, es basura, Harry. Si Voldemort no sabe aún todos los detalles sobre Ginny¡me como a Fang!

- Hagrid¿Te das cuenta que acabas de decir "_Voldemort_"? -preguntó Harry, asombrado.

- Mhmhmh, puede ser, pero no cambies el tema, chico. Él ya debe saber exactamente quién es Ginny para ti ¿ves, y los Weasley. ¿Tú crees que no se sabe que te quedas con los Weasley, o que eres amigo mío, o que siempre andas con Hermione y Ron?

- Er...

- Claro que él lo sabe, tiene espías por todos lados. ¿Y crees que el chico Malfoy o Snape no se lo han dicho¡Y la foto que salió en el profeta, eso no fue muy discreta que digamos, Harry!

- Er...

- Y además, el año pasado tú y Ginny andaban juntos a todas partes, no creas que no sé lo que hacías con ella en el lago, mocoso -Harry de pronto se puso muy colorado- ¡Ja¡Cómo si no hubiera visto a todos los que han pasado por el colegio haciendo lo mismo¡Ni te cuento dónde se escondían tus padres¡Y lo que hacían en...!

- ¿Y el punto es...? -interrumpió Harry, bastante azorado, mientras llegaban a las rejas y Viktor les abría.

- Que no tiene sentido que no estés con ella cuando está en igual peligro que si no lo estás ¿ves?

- Ella está de acuerdo... -musitó Harry en su defensa.

- ¡Por que no tiene otra maldita opción! -dijo Hagrid, mientras entraba a su cabaña, Fang se les abalanzó encima con un gran sobre babeado en el hocico- ¡EH¡Deja de mojar eso, fang! -le arranchó el sobre amarillento y lo abrió- Mhmhmh, es de Olympe...

- ¿En serio?

- Si... Las cosas no van bien en Beuxbatons... dice que está pidiendo ayuda a Minerva¡Ah¡Mira pues! Dice que quiere iniciar un grupo con sus estudiantes, como el ED, o algo así...

- ¿Tan mal van las cosas allá?

- Parece que han habido ataques aislados, pero no están seguros de que sea Voldemort... Pero que tontos¿Quién más podría ser? -alguien tocó la puerta de la cabaña- ¿Quién podrá ser?

Hagrid fue a abrir la puerta y eran Ron y Hermione. Durante el resto de la tarde, Harry y los demás tomaron el té, se pusieron al día y charlaron como en los viejos tiempos, cuando ellos bajaban a la cabaña del guardabosque y eran demasiado amables como para rechazar los pasteles duros como rocas que Hagrid les convidaba. Cuando ya estaba casi oscuro, decidieron que ya era hora de irse; Molly Weasley los esperaba, pues al día siguiente era domingo y Tonks y Remus habían dicho que irían también. Los almuerzos dominicales se habían vuelto un buen punto de reunión para los miembros solitarios de la Orden del Fénix o el ED que buscaran algo de compañía o ambiente familiar, lo cual encantaba a la matriarca de la Madriguera... Y también era ideal para enterarse de las últimas noticias antes que llegaran al "Profeta".

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

OK, sí, me demoré mucho, pero este mes he estado súper ocupada y no pude ponerlo antes, además… el final no me convence… el siguiente capítulo estará interesante y doy Gracias a Dios que hice un cuadro con todo lo que sucederá o si no… estaría frita.

En otras noticias, me va bien con lo del futuro trabajo y espero que todo siga saliendo bien y de una vez me contraten, aunque eso significaría menos tiempo para el fic, pero cuando mi mente está ocupada y tengo menos tiempo es cuando mejor me salen los fics. Los lectores más antiguos saben que es verdad.

Bien… la lista de canciones saldrá en mi blog… o mejor dicho, en alguno de mis blogs. Actualizo tres, los tres son exactamente iguales y los subo los jueves, pueden chequearlos, abajo les dejo las direcciones… Uno es de mi deviantart, allí cuelgo mis fanarts; o en mi blog, el que ya conocen; y también en my space, desde donde pueden encontrar todo sobre el Wizard Rock.

Bien, entonces nos vemos la siguiente vez, que, para serles sincera, no tengo idea de cuando será.

Lunis.

**_http / lunajane . deviantar . com_**

**_http / janelunis.blog . com_**

**_w w w . myspace . com / lunaquemada_**


	11. La Balada de Snape

_**Disclaimer**.- Ver capítulos anteriores. Ni tengo trabajo aún, así que no gano dinero, ni tengo el cerebro de la mejor escritora contemporánea que ha producido Escocia, que ya me arruinó la sorpresa, ya tengo la lista de los que pueden ser **esos dos** que se van a morir…_

_**Aviso:**_

_**HBP RULES.**_

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**Fic: El viaje de los Horcruxes**

**Capítulo 11: La Balada de Snape y un corazón destrozado.**

**Por: Lunis**

¿Qué decía la nota que Dumbledore le dejó a Harry? El joven estaba en un rincón de la madriguera al día siguiente y no parecía decidirse entre abrirlo y leerlo o no. Finalmente, luego de re-preguntarse miles de veces si aquello sería de ayuda, abrió el sobre, respiró profundo y leyó lo que sigue.

_Querido Harry,_

_Si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que ya no estoy en el mismo espacio físico que tú, por lo cual creo conveniente decirte algunas cosas que quizás no alcancé a decirte mientras pude._

_Primero, que ahora te enfrentarás sólo a los Horcruxes de Voldemort y que la decisión sigue restando en tus manos, pero me atrevo a adivinar que a estas alturas ya debes haber avanzado por tu cuenta varios pasos más de los que espero, siempre supe que podrías con esta parte, en especial luego de cómo tú y tus amigos llegaron hasta la Piedra Filosofal, y ya que hablamos del Sr. Weasley y la Srta. Granger, aventuro otra opinión al decir que ellos querrán acompañarte al igual que lo han hecho desde el principio y que harás bien en aceptar su ayuda. Como dijo algún sabio muggle, muy certeramente, ningún hombre es una isla._

_Segundo, resulta que tengo una pequeña pista para ti, sólo en caso que no alcance a dártela. Merope y Tom Riddle llegaron a poseer una propiedad cerca del sur de Londres. El terreno era parte de un adelanto de herencia de algún familiar de Tom Riddle Sr. y no dudó en hacer posesión de ella. El problema es que en los documentos que pude encontrar no se consigna la dirección exacta, pero confío en que puedes hallarla en los registros muggles._

_Finalmente, pero no menos importante, me parece de suma importancia confiarte el motivo de mi ausencia. Sí, Harry, yo sabía desde el comienzo del año escolar lo que tramaba Lord Voldemort y no quisiera que culparas al responsable de mi muerte, ya que, de hacerlo quién debía, la opción era no sólo perder su vida, si no la de su familia y de hacerlo quien creo que finalmente lo hará, quiero decirte, más bien, pedirte, que no lo culpes ni lo odies, Harry, pues yo le obligué a seguir adelante; su rol en esta historia, tanto como el tuyo, son mucho más importantes que el de un vejete chiflado que ya cumplió su función en la vida._

_Sólo te pido una cosa más, harry; nunca olvides ser feliz, y buena suerte._

_Muy sinceramente tuyo,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

No odiar a Snape era pedir demasiado, pensó Harry, y ya era demasiado tarde para ponerse a pensar en hacer las paces, estrechar manos y caminar hacia el horizonte comiendo caramelos. Por otro lado, Harry ya había avanzado la mitad del camino antes de tener que enfrentarse a Voldemort junto a Ron y Hermione y Dumbledore lo había previsto bien, no ir sólo era mucho mejor, a pesar del peligro.

Sin embargo, buscar en los registros muggles una propiedad era una nueva pieza del rompecabezas que valía la pena colocar en su lugar. Tocaría entonces hacer un poco de investigación. Con una simple llamada telefónica, los padres de hermione le dijeron los pasos que debían seguir y se enrumbaron hacia los registros civiles y domiciliarios centrales de _Londres, Surrey, Kent, East Sussex y West Sussex_.

Como toda oficina de registros civiles y domiciliarios, esta era gris, sombría, triste y fría, llena de gente similar. Harry hablaría con persona en ventanilla, Hermione ayudaría y Ron se mantendría tranquilo, con la boca cerrada y sin señalar computadores, máquinas de ticket de turno, ventiladores de techo, o cualquier otra chuchería tecnológica muggle. Sacaron su ticket y se pusieron en fila, al parecer no faltaba mucho para el cierre, pues nadie más vino después de ellos. Al avanzar, Hermione no pudo suprimir un comentario.

-La señorita que atiende es joven... -dijo en voz baja, con un poco de resentimiento, sin mirar a Ron- y es bonita... seguro que los atiende rápido a ustedes dos.

-Vamos, Hermione -dijo Harry, mientras Ron la miraba por el rabillo del ojo- yo hablaré¿está bien?

- Bien, -dijo ella, que seguía sin mirar a Ron.

- Buenos días, señorita, quisiéramos averiguar...

- ¿Harry Potter? -preguntó repentinamente la señorita de la ventanilla, una muchacha delgada y de mediana estatura, morena y de ojos grandes y oscuros. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron entre ellos. Harry apretó su varita dentro de la chaqueta.

- ¿Sí? -contestó Harry, preguntándose por qué rayos tendrían que reconocerlo hasta en el mundo muggle.

- ¡Vaya¡Pensé que te había tragado la tierra!

- Disculpe... -Harry comenzaba a sentirse algo avergonzado y Ron y Hermione lo miraban inquisitivos- Pero no creo reconocerla ¿Puedo preguntar de dónde me conoce?

- Escuela Primaria de Surrey -recitó la muchacha- tú eras al que siempre seguían para pegarle¿verdad?

- Sí -respondió Harry, secamente, pues no le gustaba recordar su dulce infancia.

- Una vez me estaban molestando y tú los distrajiste para que yo escapara -contestó emocionada- te pegaron duro aquella vez.

- er... -Harry no sabía qué decir, en especial porque las miradas que le lanzaban Ron y Hermione eran muy peligrosas.

- Disculpa, supongo que no me recuerdas, pero está bien, con tantos golpes... -un hombre algo mayor, probablemente su jefe, pasó por detrás y entonces la muchacha se aclaró la garganta- Ejem... Mi nombre es Patricia y estoy aquí para atenderles¿En que puedo servirles? -recitó monótonamente.

Harry decidió que sería buena idea aprovechar la oportunidad de un favor para que los trámites no demoraran como habían dicho los padres de Hermione.

- Bien, Patricia, necesitamos hacer unas averiguaciones. Ellos son Ron y Hermione, mis amigos...

- Mucho gusto -dijo Patricia, ellos simplemente asintieron con la cabeza.

- ... Y, verás, se van a casar -los aludidos se pusieron rojos como tomates- y van a vivir en una propiedad que les dará en adelanto de herencia, pero quieren cerciorarse que todo esté en orden, el problema es que han perdido la dirección exacta y no saben cómo llegar. ¿Podrías ayudarnos?

- Bien, el trámite de ubicación dura aproximadamente tres semanas, es una mera cuestión de papeleo -la muchacha miró a su alrededor, comprobando que no hubiera nadie escuchando y les susurró- lo cual es ridículo porque la oficina está aquí al lado -volvió entonces a su voz normal- Sólo necesitan un abono de veinte libras, que pueden hacer aquí, y darme algunos datos.

- Verás, Patricia, ellos necesitan esos papeles lo más antes posible, los padres de Hermione no la dejarán casarse si Ron no tiene a dónde llevarla y no pueden cancelar la boda, es este fin de semana y todo está pagado por adelantado, es provisional, hasta que cobren un dinero y puedan buscarse un lindo apartamento... ¿Crees que puedes ayudarnos? -muy conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, Harry le sonrió a la muchacha, pasándole el dinero y los datos- son mis mejores amigos...

- Vuelvan en diez minutos -les susurró- Voy a buscar cambio para su billete, señor Potter, -le guiñó el ojo y se fue hacia una pequeña oficina unos metros más allá.

Fueron a sentarse a unas sillas que había en la pared del frente, donde también había un pequeño televisor, en donde anunciaban el "_nuevo video musical del grupo pop Spice Girls, Say you will be there_"

-Harry ¿no dijiste que no tenías amigos antes de Hogwarts? -preguntó

Ron.

-No los tenía, Dudley se encargó de que no se me acercaran.

- Esa muchacha no se veía asustada...

- ¿Ves a Dudley cerca?

- Por cómo lo decía, sonaba como si fueras su héroe.

- Por que yo tenía experiencia huyendo de Dudley y su banda; si podía ayudar a alguien, lo hacía -contestó Harry, secamente- y ya déjame en paz, Ronald, que sabes que sólo tengo ojos para una mujer, que es pelirroja y está trabajando con sus hermanos en una tienda de bromas en el callejón Diagon.

- ¡HARRY! -exclamó Hermione, quien por fin parecía poder hablar- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a la chica?

- ¿Lo de que se van a casar?

- ¿Aja?

- Funcionó... no te quejes...

- Podrías haber dicho cualquier otra cosa¿sabes?

- ¿Y es que hay algo de malo en eso? -preguntó Ron con el tono que usaba cuando el tema "Krum" se avecinaba.

- er... -Hermione estaba definitivamente roja- ¿no?

- ¿Pero? -insistió Ron.

- Pe-pe-pero no es cierto... -dijo Hermione, con un tono que sugería "No-en-frente-de-Ha-rry"

- ¿Señor Potter? tengo su cambio... -llamó la encargada.

- Continuaremos luego la discusión sobre bodas ficticias, -dijo Harry antes de levantarse, luego se giró y dijo- Y pido el puesto de padrino¿eh?

- ¡CALLATE! -susurraron los otros dos, bastante sonrojados.

- El de archivos me debía un favor... -musitó Patricia, sacando un pedacito de papel- Sólo tengo que ingresar estos datos en el computador... -tipeó la información en el teclado y Ron se quedó muy distraído viendo como realizaba el proceso muggle- aquí está, -imprimió la información en un papel y era evidente que Ron estaba impresionado- **_Calle Desamparados, 927, Londres_**, está casi al límite con Kent... espero que les sea útil la información -les sonrió- Harry, cuando quieras, ha sido un placer -la muchacha le sonrió coquetamente- y felicidades por la boda, chicos... -Hermione y Ron miraban de Harry a la muchacha.

- Gracias¿eh? -dijo Harry.

- Cuando quieras -susurró la muchacha antes de despedirse, para luego no recordar quién había sido la última persona a quien atendió aquel día ni por qué la computadora tampoco podía.

- ¿No tenemos que mencionar este día, no? -soltó Ron, mientras caminaban hacia algún sitio donde pudieran desaparecerse.

- No -contestaron Hermione y Harry al unísono.

- Está bien, nosotros nunca fuimos allí.

- Lo que no entiendo -dijo Hermione- es cómo fue que encontró la información tan fácil, quiero decir, no por la computadora, si no porque supuse que Voldemort haría el sitio inmarcable o algo así.

- Yo no, Voldemort piensa que nadie sabe quienes son sus padres y todos le temen lo suficiente como para no cuestionar la pureza de su sangre. Jamás adivinaría que alguien realmente se tomara el trabajo, y aún así, que vaya a dar con este sitio...

- Visto de esa forma, -añadió Ron- debe haber algunos trucos más adentro, no creo que Voldemort se confíe tanto.

- Vaya -dijo Hermione- te hace bien rodearte de gente inteligente de vez en cuando, Won-Won.

- Ya te he dicho que detesto que me llames así -masculló Ron.

-Yo creo que deberías llamarlo así en frente de Fred y George... -dijo Harry, Hermione comenzó a reírse y Ron los miraba como deseando que se les metan escregutos a la boca para que dejaran de reírse.

- Acabas de perder tu puesto de padrino, Potter -fue lo único que pudo decir.

- Sobre mi cadáver, -respondió Harry.

Llegar a la pequeña cabaña de Tom y merope Riddle no fue ni fácil ni agradable. Conforme avanzaban al final de la calle, el paisaje se iba haciendo más y más solitario y abandonado. Casi tuvieron que atravesar, literalmente, montañas de hierba trepadora y maleza entre la cual, por lógica, habían toda clase de insectos, ratas y pequeñas serpientes. Hermione estaba agazapada detrás de Ron, quién estaba tratando de no ver arañas tras Harry. La puerta principal no les costó más que medio litro de sangre y varios cabellos chamuscados entre los tres, pero finalmente pudieron entrar.

Para ser la propiedad de los dueños de la mansión Riddle, el sitio era minúsculo. Por la información que les habían dado, le pertenecía actualmente por herencia a alguien que podría ser un amigo de la familia y que nunca la había reclamado. Era una cabañita simple de una sola habitación grande que hacía las veces de cocina, comedor, sala de estar; un baño al que se entraba por una puertecita en un rincón y al fondo de la casa había una puerta que estaba cerrada con magia.

- Suerte que tus hermanos encontraron de estas -dijo Harry a Ron, sacando de su mochila una navaja muy parecida a la que Sirius le había regalado- La necesitaremos...

- ¿No se derretirá como en el departamento de Misterios? -preguntó Hermione.

- Pues... se supone que tras esa puerta, al menos eso dijo Dumbledore, hay algo que Voldemort no entiende... y si Voldemort encantó esta puerta... no perdemos nada con probar.

- Tienes razón, Harry, vamos, -dijo Ron- déjame intentarlo.

- Ron...

- Harry...

- De acuerdo, adelante.

Ron se adelantó a los otros dos, estiró la mano con la navaja hacia la puerta y la deslizó por el pestillo. _Clic, Clic, Clic,_ y la puerta se abrió. Los tres se miraron y asomaron la vista hacia adentro. Era demasiado fácil, demasiado confiado, casi fuera de personaje de parte de Voldemort dejar un Horcrux tan desprotegido.

Dentro podían ver lo que había sido un dormitorio: una cama, un armario, una mesilla en un rincón y al lado de la cama, lo que parecía un moisés (canasta de bambú parecida a la usada en el relato bíblico de Moisés), que nunca fue usado. Los tres presentían que algo allí había que estaba esperando a que ellos dieran el primer paso. Se miraron los unos a los otros y asintieron. Juntos, dieron un paso hacia el interior y algo les salió al paso. Una acromántula se adelantaba hacia ellos, chasqueando sus pinzas amenazadoramente hacia ellos--o hacia Ron.

- ¡Es un Boggart! -exclamó Hermione- ¡AH!

Otro Boggart le salió al encuentro, en la forma de Ron mal herido y cayendo al suelo. La muchacha se puso a gritar desesperadamente mientras que el Boggart-acromántula se transformaba en Arthur Weasley recibiendo varios rayos de varita de distintos colores. Harry no esperó a ser el siguiente y comenzó a lanzar "_Riddikulus_" a todos lados de donde salían varios Boggarts más. Pronto, sus amigos habían recuperado el aliento y se dedicaron sin más demora a buscar el Horcrux. No les tomó mucho descubrir un rastro muy fuerte de magia que provenía del moisés en el rincón. Ron y Harry ya se acercaban cuando Hermione los detuvo justo antes de retirar la mosquitera que tenía.

- ¡NO! -dijo- No lo abran.

- ¿Qué hay allí? -preguntó Harry.

- Aliento de Nundu... -susurró ella- es una mosquitera encantada, la persona que lo abra quedará infectado automáticamente...

- ¿Hay forma de evitarlo? -preguntó Ron.

- De todas formas debemos retirar lo que hay dentro, -añadió Harry- pero si lo convocamos, la mosquitera se abrirá y moriremos¿Hay alguna forma?

- No lo sé...

- ¿Y si nos ponemos el escudo? -sugirió Ron, los otros dos lo miraron- él tendría que sacarlo de alguna forma¿no? Quizás esto contamina al primero que quita la mosquitera.

- ¿Pero cómo estar seguro? -preguntó Harry.

Al final hicieron una prueba. Hermione conjuró un conejo y le puso el escudo, Ron lo hizo volar hacia el moisés y se encargaría de abrir la mosquitera, y Harry se encargaría del escudo que los protegería. Todo fue bien y el conejo siguió intacto luego del experimento. Por si las dudas, los tres mezclaron sus escudos, y con mucha cautela retiraron la mosquitera.

Al parecer, el conejo se había llevado parte del aliento de nundu, porque vieron mucho menos gas verdoso que cuando salió el conejito. Dentro del moisés había una pequeña almohadita bordada con las iniciales T. M. R. Hermione extendió el brazo y logró retirar una copa dorada con una H ornamentada sin romper el escudo. Salieron hacia la habitación grande lo más rápido que pudieron, y allí pudieron respirar un poco. Utilizando el mismo procedimiento de las veces anteriores, pero esta vez sin veneno y con la espada de Godric Gryffindor, Harry destruyó el último Horcrux inanimado.

Sin demorarse más, salieron de la cabañita para desaparecerse metros más allá, Hermione ya tenía asegurada la copa para guardarla y Ron se estaba llevando la espada, cuando Harry sintió la extraña sensación que no lo dejaba desde que salió de "El Cabeza de Puerco", unos días atrás: Alguien lo seguía.

Ron y Hermione alcanzaron a oír un "_váyanse_" antes de desaparecer por completo, sin embargo, frente a Harry saltó una figura encapuchada que en medio salto se convirtió en una rata y en una fracción de segundo esta cayó al suelo encerrada en un frasco que tenía toda la pinta de ser irrompible. Harry se dio la vuelta y vio acercarse a la vampiresca figura de Severus Snape.

- Así que ahora lo tienen siguiéndome -se limitó a decir, varita en mano.

- Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, hacer de niñera nunca fue lo mío, Potter -contestó aquella fría voz que Harry había aprendido a odiar a los once años- Estoy por entregarte al traidor amiguito de tus padres y tú eres un mal agradecido...

- ¿Me entregará a Colagusano? -la rata chillaba desesperada en el frasco y golpeaba con sus patas las paredes de cristal reforzado con magia- ¿Y para qué¿Para entregarme a Voldemort? -Harry levantó la varita y apuntó al pecho de Snape- No lo creo.

- Potter, tú y yo sabemos que nunca fuiste bueno en Oclumancia...

-¿Snape lo estaba provocando?- así que baja la varita de una vez y...

- ¿Que baje la varita? -repitió Harry, con furia en cada sílaba- ¿Que baje la varita? Usted le dijo a Voldemort -Snape pareció vacilar por una fracción de segundo- la profecía de la profesora Trelawney... ¡Y LUEGO LE DIJO A DUMBLEDORE QUE ESTABA ARREPENTIDO! -Snape pareció, por primera vez, sorprendido- ¡Usted molestó a Sirius hasta el cansancio... Y SIRIUS FUE, Y BELLATRIX LESTRANGE LO MATÓ¿¡Y TENGO QUE RECORDARLE QUE TAMBIÉN MATÓ A ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, EL MEJOR MAGO QUE HA EXISTIDO? -Snape ni siquiera se atrevió a responder, Harry estaba tan furioso que no se había dado cuenta que su varita echaba chispas rojas y doradas y que los árboles al rededor temblaban- ¿Y QUIERE QUE BAJE MI VARITA?

- Mhmhmh, así que yo tengo la culpa de todo lo malo que te pasa¿verdad¿Que el señor oscuro quiera deshacerse de posibles problemas no cuenta, verdad¿Que tu padrino haya sido un idiota para dejarse atrapar por un crimen que no cometió, o que no pueda aguantarse sin hacer alardes de héroe no sirve, tampoco? -Snape dijo todo eso sin titubear, mas luego bajó la voz una octava y la cabeza un milímetro- ¿y tampoco te importará que Dumbledore me haya obligado a hacer lo que hice con él para seguir salvando tu triste pellejo, no?

- ¿QUÉ¿QUÉ ESTÁ DICIENDO¡USTED TRABAJA PARA VOLDEMORT¡LE PROMETIÓ A NARCISA MALFOY QUE HARÍA EL TRABAJO DE DRACO SI ÉL NO PODÍA! -Otra vez, Snape mostró un deje de sorpresa por una fracción de segundo- ¡CLARO QUE DUMBLEDORE LE OBLIGO, CLARO, SI NO TENÍA OPCIÓN!

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero tú, como siempre, saltando a las primeras conclusiones y corriendo a hacerte el héroe, igual que tu padre! –soltó Snape.

- ¡NO LE PERMITO QUE MENCIONE A MI PADRE¿Y Dumbledore se creyó que estaba arrepentido porque habían muerto? -Harry ahora era ligeramente más alto que la figura vampiresca en frente suyo, lo miró hacia abajo- ¡JA!

- Lo que le haya dicho a Dumbledore es asunto mío...

- Involucra a la muerte de mis padres¡también es asunto mío!

- Y una vez más, Dumbledore no pudo decirle a su alumnito favorito la verdad completa¿verdad? -Snape parecía comenzar a perder el control- Protegiéndolo de las partes del horrible Severus Snape que afean el perfecto cuento de hadas de los Potter¿verdad?

- ¿Y qué me va a decir ahora, que lanzó a mis padres y a mi directo hacia la varita de Voldemort, con ayuda de la rata, como no, porque se burlaban de usted en el colegio?

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? Tu madre no tendría que haber muerto...

- ¡Pero decidió morir por su hijo!

- ¡Y VAYA DESPERDICIO DE MAGIA¡GASTAR UNA VIDA EN TÍ!

- ¿QUÉ?

- Me oíste bien, Potter. Fue un verdadero desperdicio... tu madre podría haber llegado más lejos que Potter... tenía para ser mucho más, pero no, la dulce Lily Potter estaba tan enamorada de su James-cabeza-inflada-Potter que se largó con él apenas pudo, y luego, en vez de hacerse a un lado y re-hacer su vida, murió por la fotocopia de su marido...

Harry estaba en shock, no por la información, si no por la forma en que se la estaban dando y quién se la estaba dando de esa forma. La vocecilla que hablaba desde atrás de su cerebro, la que se parecía a la de Hermione, le susurró al oído "_¿Soy yo, o a Snape le gustaba tu mamá_?". Snape continuó.

- ¡Pero, claro¿Qué iba tu mamá a aceptar un regalo de alguien a quien su marido odiaba? No, no¡era demasiado fiel para no acompañar a Potter hasta la tumba¡Y claro, al señor tenebroso no hay que hacerle perder la paciencia cuando se muestra generoso¡La asesinó y lo único que quedó de ella en el mundo fuiste tú, Potter, tú, que eres igual a tu padre!

- ¿Qué? -Harry no cabía en sí mismo con la sola idea de tan siquiera oír lo que estaba oyendo, su mano temblaba más que nunca y parecía un milagro que las chispas que salían de su varita no cogieran rama e hicieran fuego.

- ¿No lo entiendes aún, Potter? -continuó Snape, quien también había empezado a temblar- YO, Severus Snape, enemigo número uno de tu padre, traté de salvar a su esposa, y ella lo sabía, oh, sí que lo debió haber adivinado, y a cambio, se dejó asesinar y -Harry casi podía ver la narración de lo que Snape estaba diciendo en sus ojos negros- despreció mi ayuda como siempre lo hizo cuando la opción era tu padre o yo. ¿Por qué otra razón intentaría salvarte de Quirrel? Dumbledore seguro te dijo que quería enmendarme con tu padre... ¿por qué querría enmendarme con el que me quitó cualquier oportunidad con la bruja más inteligente que jamás haya conocido? No, Potter, tu padre está mejor muerto, pero tu madre... -Harry estaba comenzando a sentirse algo incómodo, no por todo el asunto, si no porque la furia estaba comenzando a amilanarse y dando paso a la pena- ¿Por qué me uní a Voldemort en primer lugar¡DESPECHO¿Por qué le pasé la profecía a Voldemort¡Por que sabía que tu madre te estaba esperando¡Y le pedí a Voldemort a tu madre como premio a mi información¿Por qué seguí bajo los brazos protectores de Dumbledore, luego que cayó¡Por que me convenía¡Porque aprendí que sólo en mí debo confiar¿Por qué estoy con los mortífagos¡Porque los de tu lado me persiguen¿Y sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tu traidorcillo y yo¡QUE YO NO HUBIERA VENDIDO LA INFORMACION SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE TU MADRE IBA A MORIR POR TI!

- ¿Y creyó que mi madre vendría corriendo a sus brazos si mi padre y yo moríamos y ella no¡Por eso me odio siempre, porque yo viví y ella no¡Me hubiera dejado morir igual si fuera hijo de ella¡Qué bien la quiso, eh?

- ¿Tú crees que no te habría dejado morir fácilmente? Si eres exactamente igual a tu padre, de arrogante, de egoísta... Observando el sufrimiento de los demás sin hacer nada... disfrutándolo...

- ¿Y después de semanas de ver cómo mi primo y su banda me hacían exactamente lo mismo que mi padre y sus amigos hacían con usted, creyó que yo de veras disfruté ese espectáculo? -toda la furia y la pena mezcladas no hicieron el mejor de los efectos en Harry- ¿Creyó que no entiendo cómo se siente exactamente ser humillado en frente de una

multitud, tan sólo por diversión¿Y Draco Malfoy no hacía lo mismo? Pero, no, usted no lo odiaba, lo encubría¿verdad? Le prometió a su madre que lo protegería¿verdad?

- Basta...

- ¿Cómo cree que fue mi encuentro con Voldemort y sus mortífagos cuando volvió a tener cuerpo?

- ¡Basta!

- ¡Usted comparó a dos chiquillos de quince años con Lord Voldemort y sus fieles mortífagos? Es verdad, mi padre hizo el idiota en la escuela¿Y a quién eligió mi madre, eh¿De quién soy hijo yo, eh?

- ¡BASTA!

Algo hizo que tanto Snape como Harry saltaran unos centímetros hacia atrás, probablemente la acumulación de chispas que salían ahora de ambas varitas. Dentro de su frasco asegurado, Peter Pettigrew chillaba y señalaba con las patas a ambos lados. Luego, ambos avanzaron hacia el otro, y Harry estaba dispuesto a atacar cuando Snape le susurró rápidamente.

- Cuando diga "_ahora_" te pones detrás de mí. Cierras tu estúpida mente, apuntas y piensas "_atraparum_".

- ¡No necesito que nadie me proteja!

- No te atrevas a malgastar el sacrificio que tu madre hizo por ti, porque eso no te lo perdonaré, tienes algo que hacer, y si no me equivoco, alguien más te va a ayudar pronto, así no lo quiera... -Snape levantó la voz- ¡Tu padre fue un idiota, que no supo escoger bien a sus amigos¿Y tú me culpas a mí por que tu madre está muerta? De algún lado de los arbustos se oyó, más fuerte mientras se acercaba, una frívola carcajada. Harry se sobresaltó, pues a partir de ahora, todo parecía empeorar.

- ¿Así que por eso Severus estaba con su señor oscuro¡Por que la perrita pelirroja lo rechazó! -dijo una figura encapuchada entrando en escena. Dos varitas se alzaron firmemente ante aquella- ¡UY¡Y se alió al bastardito para vengar su honor¡Qué tierno¡Esto le encantará al señor oscuro!

- Bellatrix, -dijo Snape, por cómo hablaba, la mujer no había oído toda la conversación, si no sólo la última parte- por fin descubriste mi secreto, -la voz de Snape era fría y sin tono, como si no estuviera en serios problemas- supongo que estarás satisfecha.

- Siempre tan tranquilo, siempre tan calmado¿quién diría que el viejo Snape se fastidió la vida por una perrita sangre-sucia que lo rechazó? Te tengo en mis manos, te llevaré con el Señor oscuro y veremos que dice de todo esto...

- Si, si, si, ya sabemos, me vas a asar, descuartizar, lanzar cruciatus hasta la locura... aja. ¿Pero crees que nos vamos a dejar? Personalmente no me interesa que el señor tenebroso me torture¡Qué pesar! y tampoco creo que el pequeño Potter, con el genio que tiene, vaya a dejar de hacer algo estúpido cuando debería quedarse al margen... -Harry no podía creer la frialdad con la que Snape manejaba el asunto, él de por sí ya estaba queriendo matar a ambos.

- Y de paso... -Bellatrix volteó hacia Harry- le entregaré al pequeño Potter... Y seré la mejor mortífaga, su más fiel y útil servidora...

- Si, Bellatrix, ya sabemos que te encantaría ser su mujer, en vez de la de Lestrange...

-¡AVADA...!

La mujer se hinchó de rabia, alzó la varita y en esa milésima de segundo, Snape le dijo a Harry gestualmente "Ahora", harry no se puso detrás de Snape, pero apuntó con la varita hacia la mujer y sin pensar en nada estiró el brazo.

- ¡KEDAVRA!

Se oyeron dos golpes sordos sobre la tierra húmeda. Un frasco, parecido al que contenía a la rata, había caído sin romperse, con una serpiente de cascabel dentro, siseando furiosa. Frente a ella, un hombre que bordeaba los cuarenta, con expresión fruncida, yacía inerte, muerto.

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

OK, lo sé, demoré demasiado, un mes por un capítulo, todo para que en dos días libres haga otro a la velocidad de la luz. Creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que el capítulo diez fue uno de esos del tipo "**_Ya después me encargo de ver que pasa allí_**" que terminan convirtiéndose en "**_Bloqueo de escritor tipo U-NO-POO_**"; mientras que este capítulo ha sido del tipo "**_Lo tenía planeado tan rápido que me salió solito_**" ¡HASTA CON LISTA DE CANCIONES! Sólo si les interesa, haré una lista y la pondré en mi blog, pero me parece que no las siguen, así que creo que no me molestaré más.

Bueno, aparte de eso, no tengo nada nuevo que reportar, excepto que no sé cuando vendrá el siguiente capítulo. De hecho, el capítulo once es la unión del once y el doce, así que hay dos opciones, o sigo contando lo que pasó o pongo otro de esos de Ginny, o no sé… la verdad es que bien podría demorarme otro mes, o dos días, nunca se sabe.

¿Qué más¡AH, sí! Espero que _PATRICIA_ esté leyendo y vea… je, je, je. Sí, _wey_, eres tú, para que estés feliz. Er… espero que no les importe que haya puesto un video de las Spice Girls en la salita de espera de la vaina esa de los registros, ese video me gusta mucho, hace siglos que no lo veo, y no recuerdo bien si es del _98, 99 o 2000_, así que espero que me disculpen si metí la pata otra vez, pero eso es lo que estaba puesto y fue un milagro que Ron no se distrajera con _Baby Spice_. Bueno, cualquier otra cosa, ya saben dónde encontrarme para comentarme cualquier cosa¿eh?

En fin, pásenla bien, disfruten los que están de feriado, como yo, y coman chocolate, en especial ahora que es invierno y viene muy bien.

Ahora los dejo, que se me congelan los pies y ya tengo sueñito.

_De la chica con los pies helados y las manos calientes (de tanto tenerlas dándole al teclado)_

**_Lunis._**

**_Lista de canciones que son buenas con este capítulo:_**

_A New Found Glory - Everything I Do I Do It For U (2:55)  
Ashley Simpson - Pieces Of Me (3:37)  
Bacilos - Guerras Perdidas (4:34)  
El Canto del loco - Puede Ser (Con El Canto Del Loco) (3:01)  
Elefante - Durmiendo Con La Luna (4:18)  
Erre Way - No Estés Seguro (3:12)  
Erre Way - Que Se Siente (4:26)  
Erre Way - Resistiré (3:23)  
Franz Ferdinand Take me out.m4a (3:58)  
Harry and the Potters - Save Ginny Weasley (3:02)  
Harry and the Potters - The Foil (Malfoy) (1:34)  
hombres g - me duele la cara de ser tan guapo (2:54)  
Javiera Parra y los Imposibles - No (2:51)  
Jet - Hold on (4:03)  
Kelly Clarkson - Walk Away (3:10)  
Kelly Clarkson Because of you. wma (3:41)  
Kelly Clarkson Since u been gone. Wma (3:10)  
Kudai - Sin Despertar (Acústico) (2:57)  
Kylie Minogue - I Can't Get You Out Of My Head (3:50)  
La Oreja de Van Gogh - Cuídate (3:11)  
37. La Oreja de Van Gogh - Puedes Contar Conmigo (4:04)  
La Oreja de Van Gogh - tantas kosas k kontar (3:53)  
Lifehouse - Take Me Away (4:48)  
Lu - Una Confusión (5:21)  
líbido - Ojos de ángel -acústico- (2:49)  
M2M – Mirror, Mirror (3:19)  
Madona - Beautiful stranger (4:02)  
Mar de copas Balada de un encuentro fugaz. m4a (3:51)  
Mar de copas tras esa puerta. m4a  
MiRaNdA! Vuelve a ti. m4a (2:58)  
Miranda! yo te diré. m4a (3:27)  
My Chemical Romance I'm not OK(I promise).m4a  
My Chemical Romance It's not a fashion statement, it's a deathwish.m4a  
PanDa-kuando no s komo debiera ser.wma (3:54)  
PaNDa-no tienes oportunidad contra mi antipatica imaginacion.wma (2:59)  
PaNDa-pork todavia podemos decir una vez mas.wma (4:04)  
Reik - Yo quisiera (3:39)  
SHAKIRA - QUE ME QUEDES TU (4:48)  
Shakira Inevitable.m4a  
Shakira No.m4a  
Simple Plan - Addicted (3:56)  
Simple Plan - My Alien (2:59)  
smitten - Una persona especial (2:12)  
Studio92 Box Set-AMEN pan con mantequilla (4:16)  
Studio92 Box Set-MDC Tras esa puerta (5:01)  
The Cardigans - My Favourite game (3:38)  
The Platters The great pretender.m4a  
Tiziano Ferro - No Me Lo Puedo Explicar (4:02)  
Tiziano Ferro - Tardes Negras (4:26)  
TK - Inminente Conjuncion (5:00)  
Marco Antonio Solis Mas que tu amigo.wma (3:30)  
Vals Los Morochucos El Plebeyo (3:11)  
Vals Los Morochucos Nube gris (3:03)  
Weezer - Island In The Sun (3:30) _

_si, lo sé, son muchas, pero "la música, una magia más poderosa de la que hacemos aquí..." Albus Dumbledore._


	12. Las serpientes también lloran

_**Disclaimer**.- Si yo fuera Rowling… ¿perdería mí tiempo escribiendo esta imitación cuando debería estar terminando un libro tan denso como tiene que ser el séptimo¡NO!_

_**Aviso:**_

**_HBP RULES. HP7 SHALL BE BETTER._**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**Fic: El viaje de los Horcruxes**

**Capítulo 12: Las Serpientes también lloran.**

**Por: Lunis**

Y ahora solo faltaba la serpiente antes que Harry se enfrentara finalmente a Lord Voldemort. Sólo los aurores tenían permiso para detener a los Mortífagos, que era la única cosa que ellos podían hacer más que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix o el ED, sin embargo, estos últimos podían "_entregar a las autoridades_" a sospechosos de mortífagos o a mortífagos buscados; por lo cual, Harry se dirigió inmediatamente al ministerio a entregar, para burla de algunos aurores, los frascos con la rata y la serpiente de cascabel. Claro, que cuando descubrieron quienes eran realmente se ganaron más que rasguños. Bellatrix Lestrange estaba furiosísima, pero finalmente capturada.

Una vez que se reunió con Ron y Hermione en Grimmauld Place, donde ellos no solo estaban ya bien enterados, si no que acompañados por Fred, George y Bill Weasley, con las caras muy serias y una orden, más que una invitación de parte de la señora Weasley.

- ¡...Tú solito...¡...Podrían haberte matado...¡...Bellatrix Lestrange y Severus Snape...¡...MUY PREOCUPADA CUANDO ME ENTERÉ...! -era la primera vez que la señora Weasley le mandaba un sermón directamente- ¡...Y por qué no estabas con Ron y Hermione¡Y ustedes no debieron dejarlo! -y terminó abrazando a los tres fuertemente y llorando, dando gracias al cielo que estuvieran vivos y rogándoles que se cuidaran mucho.

La señora Weasley los tuvo allí una semana, sin permiso para ir a ningún lado, y luego de ver que Hermione y Ron se veían un poco más relajados que la última vez que habían ido a pasar el fin de semana, decidió que quizás un poco de vacaciones no les haría mal; el problema era ahora idear una forma de llegar, no a cualquier serpiente, si no a la serpiente de Lord Voldemort, lo cual era como buscar el Santo Grial o un par de calcetines limpios en su mochila de viaje. También le daba oportunidad para comprobar, que a pesar de todo pronóstico, él era mucho más discreto que Ron y Hermione... cuando quería. Después de todo, los consejos de Hagrid nunca eran del todo malos, a menos que se tratara de meterse a la boca de un dragón furioso con una botella de plástico llena de gasolina.

Lo que Harry si no se esperaba ni en un millón de años, fue que apenas había andado unos cuantos kilómetros con Ron y Hermione en busca de Nagini, cuando tres personas lo alcanzaron. "¡_Por qué demonios tenía que buscarme amigos tan fieles_!" pensó para si mismo.

Ginny, Luna y Neville estaban allí, en el mismo sitio donde había muerto Snape, en el mismo claro en medio de maleza.

- ¿_Qué_ demonios hacen aquí? -preguntó, como si no supiera la respuesta.

- Teníamos que intentarlo, -dijo Luna, con su tono soñador de voz.

- Si somos geniales porque estuvimos contigo en el departamento de misterios, -dijo Neville- y cuando los mortífagos atacaron Hogwarts, estaremos contigo ahora también.

- Y sabes -finalizó Ginny, mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos- que _nada_ de lo que hagas o digas nos va a convencer de hacer lo contrario.

No le quedaba otra salida, estaba arrinconado. Y él que quería ir solo, ahora tenía que cargar con tres más, y el problema era que se había dado cuenta de que si quería sacar a Nagini de donde sea que estuviera, iba a necesitar a las cinco personas que estaban de pie en frente de él. Ginny seguía mirándolo fijamente y Harry tuvo que decir que sí. El problema ahora iba a ser...

- ¡Qué _tierno_! -dijo una voz- ¡Potter y sus amigos se van a acabar con los malos! -una voz que arrastraba las palabras- ¿Y ahora, quién podrá defender a los pobres mortífagos!

- Malfoy -dijo alguno de ellos, Harry volteó a verlo. Estaba muy pálido, desaliñado y tan flaco que parecía famélico. También tenía una mirada que decía que estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para atacar a seis él solo si era necesario.

- ¿Se te perdió algo, Malfoy? -preguntó Neville.

-¡_Ja_! Longbottom piensa que es valiente, ahora... ¿y me van a decir ahora que la _sangre sucia_ se cree sangre limpia porque anda con un traidor a la sangre?

- ¡CÁLLATE! -dijeron Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Qué buscas, Malfoy? -preguntó Ginny.

- A ti no, pequeña _traidora de sangre_, he venido a llevarme a Potter...

- ¿y piensas que no se va a defender? -preguntó Hermione.

- ¿O que te vamos a dejar? -insistió Ginny, ambas muchachas apuntaban sus varitas firmemente bastante más abajo del pecho del recién llegado.

- ¿Creen que necesito ayuda? -siguió el muchacho- Puedo con todos ustedes juntos.

- ¿Desde cuando me sigues, Draco? -preguntó Harry de repente, los demás lo miraron.

- Estuve allí cuando tía Bellatrix acabó con Snape. -respondió el cuestionado, sin entender.

- Si... entonces tú me vas a ayudar... -dijo Harry, en voz muy baja, que sin embargo todos escucharon.

- ¿No me has entendido? -exclamó Malfoy- Te voy a llevar con El Señor Oscuro...

- Tú no me has entendido a mí... -dijo Harry- Tú me vas a ayudar a mí, y nosotros te vamos a ayudar a ti, después de todo, seis a uno no es algo muy prudente, y lo más seguro sería que algunas de nuestras maldiciones juntas te hagan polvo...

- ¿Qué?

- Que un pajarito me contó que Dumbledore te hizo una propuesta y me parece que es demasiado buena para que la rechaces.

- _uh-ah-eh-uh..._

- Vamos, Draco, es sólo un favor, una cosita pequeña que tienes que hacer por mi y tú y tu madre estarán fuera del país más rápido de lo que puedes decir "_limpieza de sangre_"...

- ¿Y cómo sé que no me vas a entregar a los aurores?

- Fácil, eso es lo que tú harías, no lo que yo haría... yo se agradecer los favores que me hacen...

El plan era muy sencillo, Ginny, Neville y Luna crearían alguna distracción, Draco les dio la fecha y hora de un próximo ataque y ellos estuvieron allí con la orden del Fénix, aurores, y no más les faltaban los payasos del circo. Ron y Hermione harían de campana, y Harry entraría con Malfoy a la súper guarida súper secreta de los mortífagos. De paso, dejarían un par de recuerditos de Draco Malfoy, e irían a donde estaba Narcisa Malfoy los cuatro, disfrazando a Malfoy por medio de encantamientos, se la llevarían y sus contactos (Viktor Krum) los sacarían del país e incorporarían a un trabajo pobre, pero digno y una vida alejada de la actividad oscura y la limpieza de sangre.

Por el lado del ED y la Orden del Fénix todo marchó excelentemente. Los Mortífagos estaban todos ocupadísimos tratando de detener a la horda de resistencia que no se habían esperado encontrar. Más aún cuando llegó la delegación de Gigantes que Hagrid trajo, que no eran menos de quince, todos vestidos casi igual, y al parecer habían estado siendo entrenados. De hecho, hablaban en inglés.

Ron y Hermione estaban muy atentos a vigilar lo que tenían que estar vigilando: Draco les había dicho que Voldemort vigilaba muy de cerca los ataques de sus mortífagos desde los incidentes del Ministerio, por lo tanto, ni bien vieran una figura encapuchada acercarse al sitio que habitaba tendrían que dar la alarma.

Los que sí estaban teniendo problemas eran Harry y Draco, quienes evidentemente no podían olvidar los años de odio y humillaciones mutuas y desconfiaban en un cien por ciento del otro. Y no importaba que Harry hubiera decidido darle un pequeño chance en nombre de Dumbledore, ese seguía siendo Draco Malfoy y podría traicionarlo en cualquier segundo. Sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo desconocido para él, sentía que la propuesta que le había hecho era demasiado buena y había madurado lo suficiente en la cabeza rubia de Malfoy como para dejarla pasar por segunda vez.

- ¡Sé lo que hago, cabeza raja... digo, Potter! -susurraba animosamente el muchacho- ¡Sé que guardan al bicho por aquí!

- ¡Está bien¡Está bien! –Susurraba Harry, mientras seguía a su guía por un pasillo de piedra muy oscuro y frío- ¿Pero podrías apurarte!

- ¡Si me apuro, haré ruido y tendrás a todos los mortífagos más al mismo Señor Oscuro aquí en un segundo y te aseguro que yo puedo decir que te atrapé, pero tu no sales vivo...! -dijo el guía, siguiendo como de memoria por pasillos laberínticos- Y supongo que no me dirás que te hizo pedirme semejante favorcito... ¡La serpiente del...!

- No, no te lo diré, -soltó Harry- y no deberías quejarte cuando el que te está salvando el pellejo soy yo.

- Claro, y la salida más fácil es pasando la boca del dragón. -refunfuñaba Draco- Nunca te entendí, Potter, di puedes hacerme desaparecer¿por qué no desapareces tú también?

- Porque tengo asuntos pendientes con Voldemort y nadie más que yo los va a solucionar. -dijo Harry, simplemente.

- Hacerte el héroe te llevará a la tumba... -dijo Draco, con un rastro de sorna- pero ese eres tú y mientras más rápido nos vayamos de aquí, mejor.

- ¿Y que te hizo a ti pensar que eso de ser mortífago sería fácil?

- ¡JA¿Fácil? no, Potter, nunca pensé que sería fácil, pero el trabajo se me ofreció, e igual que tú, pensé que estaba a la altura del trabajo, -dijo-e igual que tú, me di contra la pared... -Harry puso una expresión seria que Draco pareció entender- ¿O me vas a decir que aún piensas que vas a poder con el señor tenebroso?

- Yo no fui voluntario para que me intenten asesinar -contestó este- no tuve opción...

- ¿Y por eso prefieres el suicidio heroico?

- Voldemort -Draco tembló por la repentina dureza con la que harry dijo el nombre- mató a mis padres, me quitó a la familia que pude haber tenido¿sabes lo que es ser odiado por gente que se supone que debería quererte, cuidarte y enseñarte cosas?

-Véngate de los muggles...

- Ellos tampoco tuvieron opción, prácticamente los obligaron a cuidarme, -dijo Harry- y aún así hubiera preferido que tu señor me dejara en paz, incluso hubiera sido mejor para él...

- Lo que sucede es que eres un entrometido...

- ¿Y hacerme a un lado cuando me ha dado todos los motivos para querer acabar con él? -Harry sonrió sarcásticamente- Él vino a buscarme a mi. Él me quiere tan muerto como yo lo quiero a él... y no me pienso rendir...

- es decir que de veras te crees el "_elegido_"...

- Puede que para ti sea difícil de entender cuando siempre has tenido a tu familia y todo lo que has querido, pero imagina que mañana Voldemort acaba con tu madre y tu padre y tú logras sobrevivir. ¿No lo _odiarías_?

- Tú no sabes cómo crecí yo.

- Ni tú sabes como crecí yo.

- Madre y Padre siempre dijeron que los que morían bajo la varita del señor oscuro era porque se lo merecían.

- Malfoy, eres un mortífago -dijo Harry, perdiendo la paciencia- y ya debes haber visto que matan por diversión... no me vengas con esa basura de que se lo merecen... ¿O de veras crees que tu madre sigue vive porque no le sirve a Voldemort para amenazarte?

- No

- Entonces dejemos la charla y busquemos a la serpiente...

De pronto se quedaron ambos en silencio. Draco Malfoy la estaba viendo, pero Harry la estaba escuchando.

- _¿Quién anda allí?_ -dijo una voz silbante.

- _¿Nagini?_ -dijo Harry, emitiendo silbidos en vez de palabras.

- ¡Oh, genial! -susurró Malfoy- hablaba pársel.

- _Y el muchacho Malfoy... a su señor no le va a gustar..._

- _No, no le gustará..._ -Harry miró a la serpiente directo a los ojos, mientras se agachaba- _pero no tiene por qué enterarse..._

- _Me resultas familiar, muchacho Potter..._ -dijo la serpiente, abriendo sus pequeños ojos como cuentas.

- _Casi soy tu cena hace tres años¡Cómo olvidarlo!_

- _No... Tus ojos... los he visto antes..._ -lenta, muy lentamente levantó la cabeza hasta que llegó al nivel de los de Harry, quien estaba de cuclillas- _en algún otro sitio..._

- _¿Antes de unirte a Voldemort, quieres decir?_

- _Mhmhmh... Qué curioso, pero no creo que..._

- _¿Qué¿Me viste en un zoológico_? -Harry ya de por sí detestaba que la gente lo mirara cual mono de circo como para que una serpiente lo observara de la misma manera.

- _De hecho... sí, _-la serpiente se acercó tanto a Harry que parecía que le iba a lamer la nariz con su lengua viperina- _pero te has cambiado las gafas... y ya no andas con el mocoso glotón... ese que te empujó..._

- detesto interrumpir su conversación -anunció Malfoy- pero no tenemos tiempo para una fiesta de té.

- _¿De qué estás hablando? El único gordo que me empujó sería Dudley, pero ¿cómo conocerías a Dudley?_

- Lo que sea que le estés diciendo, apresúrate...

- _Nunca antes estuve en Brasil..._

- _¿Y eso qué...? -la serpiente levantó los ojos al techo._

- _¿Por qué me pasa esto constantemente?_

- _¡Tú eres...! _-Harry no podía creer que lo que estaba pensando fuera si quiera remotamente imaginable- ¡esta es -le decía ahora a Malfoy en idioma comprensible a los humanos- la serpiente que liberé del zoológico para que mi primo se asustara!

- ¿Qué demonios es un zoo--lo que sea?

- _Vaya... el mundo es un pantano... me hiciste un gran favor aquella vez... aunque... ya estoy muy vieja para devolverte el favor... ¿ves? debería haber muerto hace algunos años, cosas naturales de la especie, pero mi señor hizo algo oscuro, me alarga la vida... yo preferiría irme... pero la alimentación es buena..._

- _Puedo sacarte de aquí... sólo tienes que pedirlo... sería rápido y cumplirías el ciclo..._

- _Nah...¿No te estoy diciendo que eso oscuro que hizo mi señor me alarga la vida?_

- _Resulta que sé como deshacerlo... _

Draco Malfoy no entendía cómo era que harry había logrado hacer que la serpiente se metiera a un bolso que Harry llevaba oculto bajo la túnica cual si fuera un perro obedeciendo a su dueño, pero Harry no se iba a detener a explicárselo. Ni bien salieron del lugar, ellos dos, con la serpiente se encontraron con Ron y Hermione, y se dirigieron rápidamente, guiados por Malfoy, hacia una calle muggle muy vieja y abandonada coronada por las ruinas de un viejo molino, a orillas de un río sucio. Allí entraron rápidamente, sacaron a una mujer en un saco y se la llevaron. Cuando varias figuras más aparecieron de la nada en el sitio, sólo quedaba en la puerta de la última casa de la calle una pequeña marca, como una quemadura en forma de una D adornada con un ave fénix.

- ¡Se la llevaron los mocosos! -dijo una de aquellas figuras encapuchadas.

Al instante, desaparecieron con cara de quien se va a entregar a la silla eléctrica por un crimen que no cometió. Nunca nadie más volvió a habitar aquella casa.

En un puerto abandonado al otro lado del país, una endeble barca flotaba amarrada a un madero del muelle. Dos figuras masculinas ponían un bulto en ella, mientras que otras tres figuras observaban.

- ¿Y dices que esta cosa muggle nos va a llevar a través del Canal de la Mancha sin ser detectados?

- Si siguen la ruta que les doy y desembarcan donde les digo, -repitió Hermione Granger por enésima vez- sí, Malfoy, es indetectable.

- ¿Y como sé que este no me _atacarrá_ a medio camino? -dijo la voz rasposa de Viktor Krum.

- Fácil, si alguna varita intenta hacer magia diferente a la que necesitan, la barca se hunde, -dijo la muchacha- y además, tú tendrás su varita.

- ¿Qué? -chilló Malfoy.

- Es eso o te aturdimos y metemos en un saco como tuvimos que hacer con tu madre.

- Bueno, bueno, ya está... y a dónde nos llevará...

- Los vamos a reubicar, cambiar de nombre y proveer de una forma de vida discreta... -dijo Harry.

- No vivirán en la alta sociedad sangre pura, -añadió Ron- pero vivirán.

- ¿Están disfrutando esto, verdad?

- No, Malfoy, sabemos pagar favores, ahora váyanse.

- Bien...

- Malfoy...

- No me hace gracia entregar mi varita... -la entregó a la mano fuerte de Krum- pero no tengo opción... -la barca (especialmente acomodada con magia para que cupieran los tres y soportara el peso por Hermione) comenzó a alejarse poco a poco.

- Decir _gracias_ no te mataría¿o sí, Malfoy? -dijo Ron, pero no lo sólo alcanzaron a verlo poner cara verde.

- Supongo que sí lo mataría, Ron...

- Bueno... hubiera sido demasiado... y ahora... a trabajar...

Esta vez eligieron un hangar vacío que había cerca, Hermione y Ron lo protegieron mediante magia anti-muggle mientras Harry tenía cierta conversación salpicada con una serpiente.

- Es _decir que al dejarme descansar... te estoy devolviendo el favor?_ -preguntó bastante intrigada, aunque algo dolida.

- Hey_, no es que te quiera muerta, pero es lo único que puede deshacer ese algo oscuro que te hizo... y hacerlo me acercará a..._

- _Acabar con él... entiendo, entiendo que te las quieras cobrar y eso, pero¿qué le hiciste a mi señor para que fuera así tras de ti?_

- _Digamos que yo era un vaso vacío que el temía que se llenara... así que, para romperlo, decidió llenarlo de agua..._

- _¿No es algo absurdo?_

- _Lo mismo digo, pero eso fue más o menos lo que hizo tu señor..._

- _Bueno, me liberaste de los muggles, y no puedo decir que lo pasé mal, digamos que te mereces una ayudadita... pero sabes que mi señor sabrá lo que has hecho apenas lo hagas¿no?_

- _Sí... pero ya estoy listo... ¿y tú?_

- _Ah, ya estoy harta de hablar con humanos... quiero descansar de una vez, ya estoy vieja para andar dejando que me quiten el veneno para que mi señor se lo tome. Chico Potter, eres diferente..._

- _Si... supongo que sí_.

Fue rápido, y Harry sintió un poco de pena por la serpiente, pero al fin y al cabo, ella también estaba de acuerdo, raro que una serpiente fuera tan fiel a un extraño que la salvo hacía tanto tiempo, pero, por otro lado, podría haber dejado a Voldemort o tomar poder del pedacito de Voldemort que residía en ella y sublevarse. Quizás también había serpientes leales como ratas traidoras... Allí estaba Malfoy, llegando probablemente al otro lado del canal de la mancha y siendo ocultados y vigilados por Viktor Krum muy de cerca. Hermione recibió, a propósito, una misteriosa lechuza a los tres días, en la que su amigo Krum le contaba como sus nuevos hipogrifos, Carlota y Werther estaban adaptándose a vivir en el pequeño pueblo de Walheim, que como venían de un sitio fino no estaban acostumbrados a cazar por sí mismos, pero estaban aprendiendo y que de hecho, Werther ya había logrado avanzar. La carta finalizaba con Krum escribiendo "_Dile a Ronald que Werther _hace_ muchas GRACIAS sin morirse."_

Claro que eso le hizo mucha gracia a Ron, quién en cama de la enfermería de Hogwarts (a donde habían llevado a los más importantes, pues San Mungo era simplemente imposible) "Después de salvarle la vida, era lo menos que podía hacer... Y espero que Krum no siga escribiendo a contarnos de sus hipogrifos."

¿Que cómo llegó Ron a la enfermería de Hogwarts, _a donde habían llevado a los más importantes, pues San Mungo era simplemente imposible_? Nagini había sido al único Horcrux que Voldemort había tenido cerca, y con el único con el que mantenía contacto tan constante como diario, por lo tanto, apenas la cabeza de Nagini rodó por el suelo, Voldemort supo que Harry Potter no estaba demorando en hacer su usual heroica aparición porque lo estuvieran deteniendo.

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

OK, eso no fue tan largo, pero tampoco me demoré igual que la vez anterior. Por cierto, el trabajo va bien, jamás pensé que me sentiría tan bien trabajando y pienso seguir haciéndolo.

Así que Malfoy, si, él logra escapar con su madre y viven cerca de Krum en una Aldeira llamada Walheim, un pueblito rural sin mucho que hacer y en el cual tienen trabajos modestos. De hecho, están tan agradecidos de estar vivos que no piensan ni por un segundo cambiar la idea de todos los magos en Inglaterra que fueron capturados y luego murieron tratando de huir. Si se preguntan qué había sucedido con Lucius Malfoy, la mañana en que se enfrentó a Harry y compañía, el muchacho había recibido la noticia de que su padre había sido encontrado muerto misteriosamente en prisión, cuando le preguntaron a su cuñada, Bellatrix Lestrange, en la celda de en frente, esta parecía muy perturbada e incapaz de decir nada más que "_mi señor lo hubiera ordenado_". Por eso Malfoy tenía la cara de loco.

OK, creo que eso será suficiente por ahora. Los próximos tres capítulos serán simultáneos pero con diferente punto de vista, aunque no necesariamente los pondré juntos… pero sabrán cómo fue que Ron llegó a la enfermería de Hogwarts y quienes lo acompañan allí…

Como siempre, visiten mi deviant art, mi usuario de lunajane, y mi blog… los jueves actualizo journal así que podrán saber cómo va el siguiente capítulo.

Eso es todo. Hace mucho frío, son casi la una de la mañana del Lunes 10 de Julio y más tarde tengo una reunión con una agente de AFP (no pregunten, no sé que es) y bueno, para los que se acordaron, gracias por los saludos de cumpleaños a °.°/º Conny, Dianis, Lizzy, y a los demás… . gracias por leer mi fic, y por sus reviews.

Atte.

_**Lunis J. Lupin.**_

_Escritora de fics/profesora de inglés/deviant artist/choco adicta._


	13. Caras de la guerraI

_**Disclaimer.- ¡Hey! Que mi sueldo de profesora es generoso, pero no me alcanza para fingir que soy Rowling. Aunque me va a alcanzar a fin de mes para comprarme uno o dos de estos libritos en inglés, en lo que uno se tira el sueldo, ¿verdad?**_

_**"La próxima vez hará falta algún otro preparado para luchar y, si lo detienen otra vez, y otra vez, bueno, puede que nunca vuelva al poder."**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal - Capítulo 17, página 245, Versión en español de bolsillo, 2000**_

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**Fic: El viaje de los Horcruxes**

**Capítulo 13: Las caras de la guerra. Parte I.**

**Por: Lunis**

¿Por qué Ron y otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix y el ED habían terminado en la enfermería? Esa respuesta tomará unos tres capítulos, así que espero que tengas tiempo. Si deseas puedes ir al baño antes, pasar por la cocina y traer algunos bocadillos, y te recomiendo que busques una silla más cómoda, experiencia personal. Por cierto, gente morirá.

Sería conveniente comenzar contándoles que sucedía en el bando de los mortífagos, pues hace bastante que no sabemos que andan haciendo Voldemort y sus perritos falderos. Bien, planeaban el ataque del siglo.

La pesadilla del mago promedio se estaba haciendo realidad sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada al respecto: Inferi, dementores, una horda de al menos cuarenta gigantes, hombres lobo comandados y entrenados por Fenrir Greyback se congregaban cada día, pero de esto, sólo rumores llegaban a los oídos del veterano en batallas Primer Ministro, Rufus Scrimgeour, quien simplemente se resignó a creerlos y prepararse. La comunidad mágica se llegó a desmoralizar por completo cuando el Ministerio comenzó a distribuir gratuitamente máscaras anti-Nundu.

Lord Voldemort estaba tan ocupado en preparar el que sería el ataque masivo-simultáneo más sangriento de la historia tanto mágica como muggle, que no tenía oídos para nada más. Claro que mató a un par de mortífagos sólo porque había perdido a su Mortífago número uno, Severus Snape, al inútil de Colagusano y a Bellatrix Lestrange, quien, a pesar de todo era, o había sido, una de las mejores. Pero no tenía tiempo para seguir preocupándose por ellos. Además, cuando los fuera a sacar de Azkaban, los mataría él mismo por dejarse atrapar. Luego añadió a la lista a Lucius Malfoy, cuando se enteró que de alguna forma los miembros del ED, esos mocosos, habían logrado capturar a Narcisa y Draco Malfoy. Cada vez se convencía más de que si quería hacer algo y que le saliera bien, tenía que verse más involucrado. Y entonces, una nueva idea se le vino a la mente... ¿Qué pasaría si él pudiera estar presente en todos lados? ¿Que pasaría si él pudiera hacer corpóreos a todos y cada uno de sus Horcruxes para estar presente en todos y cada uno de sus combates? Si el ataque que planeaba, cuya fecha límite se acercaba, salía como había planeado... Definitivamente sería un golpe magistral, luego se encargaría de hacer que regresaran a su estado inanimado para que ninguno de ellos le quitara el puesto. Sería invencible...

Cuando llegó el día en que su ataque iba a ocurrir, sin embargo, justo en la mañana, cuando se dirigía hacia la prisión de Azkaban algo lo hizo entrar en furia.

- ¡DONDE ESTÁ NAGINI! -gritó tan de repente que los que estaban a su alrededor se llenaron de miedo. Emanaba una enérgica furia tan terrible que nadie se atrevía siquiera a pensar o a respirar y deseaban todos ellos estar muertos antes que seguir viviendo delante de ese ser.

Nagini había sido al único Horcrux que Voldemort había tenido cerca, y con el único con el que mantenía contacto tan constante como diario, por lo tanto, apenas la cabeza de Nagini rodó por el suelo, Voldemort supo que Harry Potter no estaba demorando en hacer su usual heroica aparición porque lo estuvieran deteniendo. Harry Potter había conseguido eliminar a uno de sus Horcruxes. ¿Por casualidad? No, como si se la hubiera encontrado por la calle. Harry Potter sabía qué era esa serpiente. Qué contenía. Debía detenerlo cuanto antes, antes que este eliminara a sus demás porciones de alma. Bien, pues habría un cambio de planes... De inmediato convocó a todos los escuadrones de ataque que tenía y en vez del ataque simultáneo que sufriría el país entero, volcaría su furia contra el lugar que sabía que el muchacho sentía como un verdadero hogar, porque para él mismo había sido así. Aquel muchacho estaba acercándose demasiado a su secreto. No podía dejar pasar más tiempo. "Pobre Hogwarts," pensó Voldemort, "no volverás a vivir hasta que seas MI escuela, hasta que YO gobierne."

Rodeada por todos los flancos, pobre Hogwarts fue atacada...

Pero no fue dejada al abandono... alguien más sabía lo que podría suceder y se encargó de avisar... quizás para pagar una deuda, o dos.

En una celda especial protegida con magia habían puesto a Bellatrix Lestrange, luego de que asesinara a Lucius Malfoy, y su única compañía fue Peter Pettigrew, que estaba en una celda especial, igualmente protegida para evitar el truco que tan bien le había funcionado anteriormente. Y este, con su habilidad especial de escuchar tras las puertas, más una poca de inteligencia; pues ningún ser humano nace sin ella, pero los idiotas no la usan; dedujo que el señor oscuro vendría a matarlos personalmente por dejarse atrapar. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el día en que supuestamente atacaría y la hora llegó y pasó, decidió ver si con información pagaba algo de libertad.

- ¡CONFIESO! ¡CONFIESO! ¡TENGO INFORACIÓN! -gritó, rasgando el silencio casi total, puesto los murmullos de Bellatrix eran cada día más bajos- ¡EL SEÑOR OSCURO ATACARÁ! ¡ESTEN ALERTAS! ¡EL SEÑOR OSCURO ATACARÁ!

Luego de una entrevista, aún tras las rejas, el mismísimo Rufus Scrimgeour se enteró del plan de Voldemort, de que si aún estaba vivo, era porque los planes habrían cambiado y que si había un lugar vulnerable, ese era la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sin escuchar las demandas de libertades del convicto, salió de inmediato hacia el Ministerio. En menos de quince minutos sacó a todos los que podrían utilizar una varita para defenderse, convocó a los aurores y también comunicó a la Orden del Fénix (Quienes tenían a un pequeño espía en Azkaban y ya sabían todo) quienes comunicaron y convocaron de inmediato al ED. Por lo tanto, en cuanto Voldemort hubo llegado a los límites de Hogwarts, había quien lo defienda.

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

¿Corto? Lo sé, pero viene más, me gusta lo que viene. ¡Sigan leyendo!


	14. Caras de la guerraII

_**Disclaimer.- Y adivinen en qué me gasté dinero que no debía de mi sueldo... ¡¡¡¡HP5 azulito de bolsillo! ¿Estaría preocupada por tener que pagar el mínimo de tickets de bus si fuera millonaria? ¡IRIA EN AUTO, BABY! así que no, no me pagan por hacer esto cuando debería estar preparando mi clase de la noche.**_

_**"The thing about growing up with Fred and George is that you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve."**_

_**Ginny Weasley**_

_**Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix - Chapter 29, page 655, American Paperback Edition, 2004**_

_**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**_

_**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**_

_**Fic: El viaje de los Horcruxes**_

_**Capítulo 14: Las caras de la guerra. Parte II.**_

_**Por: Lunis**_

¿Por qué Ron y otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix y el ED habían terminado en la enfermería? Esa respuesta tomará unos tres capítulos, así que espero que tengas tiempo. Si deseas puedes ir al baño antes, pasar por la cocina y traer algunos bocadillos, y te recomiendo que busques una silla más cómoda, experiencia personal. Por cierto, gente morirá.

- Pettigrew confesó -dijo Stan Shunpike por el que habían señalado como medio de comunicación desde Azkaban- dice que hoy iban a atacar, pero se ha demorado, que protejan Hogwarts.

- Gracias, Stan, -respondió la Profesora McGonagall, desde su despacho en Hogwarts- de inmediato nos prepararemos.

Voldemort se les iba a caer encima y lo sabían con quizás sólo minutos de anticipación. ¿El plan? El de siempre, poner cara frente a la situación y defenderse. Minerva convocó de inmediato a todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y los puso en los flancos de los terrenos del castillo. A los ED los puso en el centro, después de todo, la mayoría eran menores de edad, pero entusiastas, harían buena resistencia. Cuando Hagrid subió a decirle que "su gente" estaba lista, sin embargo, le sorprendió verlo lleno de plumas en la cabeza y con algunas ramas atrapadas entre el grueso pelaje de su abrigo preguntó.

- ¿Tu gente? -después de todo, veinticinco gigantes eran gran ayuda, pero no alcanzaban a ser lo que uno llamaría un ejército.

- Si, ves, las criaturas del bosque han decidido ayudar... tengo unicornios, ves, y sirenas que han prometido ayudar desde el agua, y a los Threstals... los centauros también quieren ayudar, y algunos duendes han venido, ves, Voldemort les arruinó los negocios, y... pues... mejoré a los escregutos de cola explosiva, ¿ves?...

- ¿Son seguros, Hagrid? Sabes que el ministerio...

- Er... si... pero ahora tienen también características de unicornios, y un poquito de centauros, ¿ves? logré incorporar algunos elementos en el cruce y ahora son dóciles y sólo atacarán a quien yo les diga...

- Irán adelante -dijo Minerva de inmediato- ustedes serán nuestra ofensiva.

En momentos como aquel, le hubiera gustado tener a algún estratega a su lado, un líder, alguien que supiera exactamente qué hacer, pero nadie ocuparía el lugar de albus, pero había que seguir adelante. Entonces recordó... el problema iba a ser llamarlos, Ginny Weasley dijo que no los perderían de vista... Tomó una de las monedas que le habían dejado y los llamó.

Voldemort atacará. Hogwarts peligra. Vengan ahora.

En menos de lo que esperaba, Minerva vio en las rejas de la escuela a un pequeño grupo de personas, y sabía que eran ellos pues las puertas se abrieron... Hermione Granger se había superado con aquel encantamiento para reconocer las intenciones de las personas que daban contraseñas. Y ahí también estaría Ron Weasley, después de todo, ella se había encargado de que el juego de ajedrez fuera el más difícil de imaginar y él lo había vencido cuando fueron a salvar la piedra filosofal, además fue con él con quien armó el plan que ya había puesto en marcha. Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood estaban encargados de la defensa interna, bueno, no habían sido muy brillantes en la escuela, pero eran serios y dedicados y ella no tenía queja, hasta ahora. Aquellos muchachos habían ayudado más de lo que cualquier otro adulto esperaba, pensó la directora mientras los esperaba, mucho más de lo que se imaginaran los demás y se merecían pelear, pues habían sido atacados de distintas formas por el lado oscuro.

La puerta se abrió y los cuatro entraron, habían corrido por los atajos que conocían, seguramente.

- ¿Y dónde están Potter y Ginny Weasley? -preguntó, reparando en su ausencia.

- Aquí -dijo Harry, quien entraba apurado, con Ginny detrás de él estábamos cubriendo la retaguardia. ¿Ya llegó?

- Aún no.

- ¿Quién dio la alarma?

- Pettigrew, parece que algo retuvo a Voldemort porque no los llegó a liberar a la hora acordada...

- ¿Y tiene a todos aquí?

- Bueno, ¿qué podíamos hacer? aún estamos vigilando algunos de los lugares más vulnerables, incluyendo Ottery Saint Catchpole, por si fuera una trampa, pero no podemos permitirnos bajas...

- ¿Hagrid trajo a sus bichos? -dijo Ron- genial, que los gigantes vayan delante, los centauros detrás de la segunda línea y los threstals y unicornios delante de los ED, no queremos agotar recursos, -era sorprendente como el chico que podía pensar tan rápido era Ronald Weasley- los duendes pueden ir donde quieran, y los sirenios atacarán desde el agua. El ministerio podrá avanzar desde afuera hacia adentro.

- ¿Y ustedes? -los seis se miraron.

- Como lo habíamos planeado, dos adelante, dos en medio y dos atrás -contestó Harry- ¿Viene Voldemort?

- Todo parece indicar que sí, -dijo McGonagall mientras salía a comunicar los cambios.

- Genial, mientras más temprano, mejor que tarde.

Abajo, todos se reacomodaron rápidamente; los gemelos Weasley repartían complementos y accesorios para los bolsos que habían inventado, los duendes intentaban convencer a Bill Weasley de traer a sus troles y este se negaba argumentando que eran demasiado brutos, Remus Lupin terminaba de convencer a un grupo de magos con su mismo aspecto aunque más salvajes, evidentemente se habían escapado de Greyback, los centauros se negaban a decir recibir orden alguna, pero dejaban que los demás se acomodaran a su alrededor, Hagrid hablaba con los unicornios y threstals en una especie de chillidos que causaban hilaridad a los gigantes que Grawp y Madame Maxime intentaban ordenar. De pronto, cuando ya estaban listos, llegaron los del Ministerio gritando que venía Voldemort y se callaron al ver que ya estaban formaditos todos y que incluso les tenían una ubicación.

Se escuchó una explosión, al parecer en la estación de Hogsmeade, otra más desde la avenida central, otra desde la cabaña de los gritos... pronto, supusieron que los terrenos del castillo estaban cercados.

¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM!

Las barreras estaban siendo rotas por los gigantes de Voldemort. Todos adentro ya estaban listos.

¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM!

Los muros estaban siendo derrumbados, los árboles se agitaban, las aguas del lago temblaban, el viento soplaba ligeramente.

¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM!

Comenzaron a aparecer, deslizándose lentamente sobre el gras verde y crecido, dementores. Casi al unísono, todos los magos allí presentes gritaron ¡Expelliarmus! y un sinnúmero de patronus llenaron el aire antes que los dementores se acercaran lo suficiente para atacar. La primera tropa de dementores huyó apresuradamente y dio pie a la segunda, que fue eliminada de la misma forma. Un primer grupo de Mortífagos, jóvenes todos y de menor rango entraron gritando, seguidos de los demás vasallos y criaturas de Lord Voldemort. La batalla había comenzado.

_**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**_

_**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**_

¡AHHHH! ¡Una batalla más! ¡Sigan leyendo! ¿Cómo escapará Harry de esta?


	15. Caras de la guerraIII

_**Disclaimer.- Well, if I was Rowling, I'd be laughing my stomach out my mouth at all of us, fans, thinking "Suckers! You shall never find out what I'm planning!" But I'm not, so I have her laughing her stomach out her mouth at me, thinking, "Sucker! You shall never find out what I'm planning!"**_

_**"I'd want him finished. And I'd want to do it."**_

_**"That one of us is going to end up killing the other. Yes"**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince - Chapter 23, page 512, American Hardback First Edition, 2005**_

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**Fic: El viaje de los Horcruxes**

**Capítulo 15: Las caras de la guerra. Parte III.**

**Por: Lunis**

¿Por qué Ron y otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix y el ED habían terminado en la enfermería? Esa respuesta tomará unos tres capítulos, así que espero que tengas tiempo. Si deseas puedes ir al baño antes, pasar por la cocina y traer algunos bocadillos, y te recomiendo que busques una silla más cómoda, experiencia personal. Por cierto, gente morirá.

Voldemort atacará. Hogwarts peligra. Vengan ahora.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, McGonagall los esperaba. Ron dio las disposiciones finales sobre como iban a reacomodarse los grupos y McGonagall salió a darlos.

- Genial, mientras más temprano, mejor que tarde.

Todos miraron a Harry. Era evidente que su posición no iba a ser defensiva, sino, ofensiva, y todos sabían lo que eso significaba.

- Yo te secundaré -dijo Ginny decididamente.

- Tú ibas con Hermione al medio.

- Hermione puede ir con Ron, -dijo ella- yo te secundo.

- Iremos todos -dijo Ron- los seis, -Harry lo miró pensando que estaban locos de remate- rastreamos, encontramos y atacamos.

- No podemos ir los seis...

- ¡SI PODEMOS!

- Harry, podemos quedarnos atrás, pero ya estamos suficientemente involucrados como para tener a diez mortífagos detrás de cada uno de nosotros -dijo Luna, resueltamente- si vamos juntos, podemos cuidarnos las espaldas y llegaríamos más rápido. Luego, si ten encuentras a Voldemort, pasará lo que tenga que pasar...

Los demás se habían quedado en silencio. Luego Ron puso una mano sobre el hombro de Luna.

- Ese -dijo- es el mejor plan que he oído. Apoyo la idea de Luna.

- Y yo, -dijo Hermione, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha también.

- Y yo, -dijo Neville- El ED será comandado por la Orden.

Ginny miraba de un lado al otro y le dijo a Harry.

- ¿Sabes? me parece que si no matas a Voldemort, al menos escapas de esta. -se acercó al hombro de Luna y puso su mano sobre las demás- Tendrás que vivir con esto.

Harry se limitó a bajar la cabeza y mirar hacia los terrenos del castillo, Hagrid ya estaba ordenando a sus criaturas, los ED estaban listos al centro y los miembros de la Orden estaban tomando posición detrás de los gigantes y delante de los centauros. Qué no daría Harry por hacer que encierren a sus amigos en un sitio donde nadie les pueda hacer nada, pero no iba a poder librarse de ellos, y ellos realmente querían arriesgar sus vidas por la causa. Ginny tenía razón, iba a tener que vivir con aquello. El problema es que del dicho al hecho, hay mucho trecho...

Una vez abajo y ubicados no tardó mucho en llegar un enviado del Ministerio, quien al ver que incluso tenía ORDENES para ellos, se resignó a seguirlas. Y no pasó mucha antes de que comenzaran a atacar y ya estuvieran envueltos en una exhibición de chispas y rayos de todos los colores en todas direcciones como si fueran Wildfire Whiz-Bangs de Fred y George.

Y no es que Harry no trató, pero sus amigos estaban tan bien entrenados que no lo perdieron de vista ni un segundo. Iban andando en formación, quizás un poco separados por la multitud, pero siguiendo una ruta... había sido muy bueno para ellos haber encontrado a Draco Malfoy y escuchar atentamente lo que decía.

Pasaba el tiempo y la batalla seguía sin que ninguno de los bandos quisiera rendirse o mostrara flaquezas. Y por todos lados, cada cierto tiempo, caían cuerpos inertes al suelo, caras conocidas y nuevas, amigas y enemigas, y ellos seguían hacia adelante. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna, casi en fila, atacando a diestra y siniestra sin fallar un tiro y sin confundirse de víctima. A su alrededor, los miembros de la Orden hacían lo mismo, y los del ED se encargaban de asegurarse que los caídos enemigos estuvieran aturdidos completamente y fueran llevados hacia dentro del castillo, donde estaban poniendo a los heridos y los prisioneros. Y más mortífagos caían, y más de los "buenos" caían... y era de nunca acabar. Comparado a las demás veces que se había enfrentado en combate al lado oscuro, aquello era una tortura, había mucho más gente que en el Callejón Diagon, y los ataques eran cien veces más cruentos y violentos y aumentaban en rapidez y crueldad en relación directamente proporcional a la cantidad de gente que caía al suelo. Y ningún lado parecía querer rendirse.

- ¡No se dejen! -gritaba un mortífago- ¡Conocen las órdenes! ¡Que no quede ninguno vivo! -en ese momento lanzó un rayo mortal hacia Hermione, el cual fue desviado de su curso por la reacción de Harry al apuntar al brazo del mortífago y a que Ron apartó a la muchacha de inmediato. Neville aprovechó que el hombre se quejaba para aturdirlo y siguieron abriéndose camino entre la masa de túnicas y capas negras.

- ¡Llévenlos al castillo! -gritaba la profesora Sprout- ¡Allá los ataraaaaa...! -un rayo verde la alcanzó y allí se quedó. No se levantaría más. Neville se aseguró que la llevaran al castillo.

Harry y los demás iban avanzando lentamente, tratando de ayudar lo más posible sin retrasarse mucho, pues su misión era diferente... ellos debían encontrar la cabeza, y aquello podría tomar tiempo hasta que Voldemort quisiera aparecer...

Ya no sabían si habían pasado minutos, horas, días o semanas, pero seguían peleando. No sabían cuantos habían caído ni de que lado estaban, pero seguían peleando. Criaturas contra criaturas, hombres contra hombres, muertos sobre muertos en una danza que no parecía tener fin. Aquí y allá esquivaban maldiciones y saltaban sobre charcos de sangre. Y en todo momento, aquel pensamiento que no quería dejar su cabeza le decía que el siguiente podría ser él, que los siguientes podrían ser ellos.

Caía la tarde de la jornada bélica y ningún lado parecía tener intenciones de retirarse, aunque los que aún estaban de pie y peleando comenzaban a agotarse. La mayoría de heridos había sido transportada a San Mungo y los prisioneros habían sido llevados hacia el ministerio en Londres por aurores de la Liga especial Anti-Choque. La mitad del castillo se había derrumbado y la otra se mantenía en pie, parte del bosque se había quemado, la aldea había sido saqueada y los terrenos del castillo, antes verdes por sus pastos, eran ahora rojos y negros, mezcla de sangre y cuerpos caídos. Y justo cuando varios mortífagos caían a la vez... apareció él.

A través de nuevas figuras negras, en medio de ellos, cual jefe de la manada, entraba el mago tenebroso más peligroso de la historia mágica, Lord Voldemort.

- Así que aquí estabas... Harry Potter -la sangre se le heló al escuchar aquella voz, a pesar de haberla estado esperando todo el día y que hacía media hora que el dolor en la cicatriz se le intensificaba a punzadas más y más asesinas cada vez- ¿Por qué -preguntó, acercándose lentamente- te has llevado a mi serpiente?

A su alrededor, todos los que estaban allí se iban poniendo detrás de Harry o de Voldemort, según su bando. Y al lado de Harry estaban Ron y Hermione y justo detrás de él estaba Ginny, firme y dispuesta, con ambas manos en los hombros de Harry. Voldemort no le quitaba los ojos de encima... No iba a permitir que se la quitara, no a ella también. Era tarde para fingir que no había nada allí, pero no le importaba. Voldemort se acercaba cada vez más, a paso lento, pero firme.

- Pues... no se si te contó, -respondió él- pero era una vieja amiga mía... ¿Sabías que antes de acompañarte, vivía en un zoológico muggle?

- ¿Y si era amiga tuya... por qué la mataste? -rabia y cólera eran emanadas de Voldemort, como si su aura completa fuera de fuego.

- Resulta que me dijo que ya estaba un poco cansada -respondió Harry, consciente de que todos escuchaban atentamente a cada una de sus palabras. Nadie más hacía nada ya- y que la vida inmortal no era para ella.

- Bueno, tú tomaste a mi serpiente... yo podré tomar a alguno de tus amigos a cambio...

- No, verás, tu mataste a mis padres... tu madre murió a darte a luz y -Harry comenzó a levantar la voz para que todos escucharan claramente lo que decía- a tu padre muggle lo asesinaste tú y culpaste a tu tío...

Un rayo resplandeciente brilló en la varita de Voldemort y los rápidos reflejos de Harry permitieron que sólo un rasguño apareciera en su mejilla.

- Cuando aprenderás que las insolencias sólo aceleran tu muerte...

- Cuando aprenderás que hay cosas peores que la muerte...

- ¿Quizás... si me hicieras una demostración...? -la varita de Voldemort iba de camino a Ginny y Harry inmediatamente creó el escudo que Hermione y Ron habían estado usando en cada destrucción de Horcruxes sobre las cinco personas que estaban detrás de él- Ah... no quieres perder a tus amigos, qué tierno... -apuntó la varita al escudo y lo deshizo. Parecía que habían planeado aquella parte, porque inmediatamente Ginny, Hermione y Luna eran tomadas por Mortífagos grandes. Ron y Neville saltaron a ayudarlas, y comenzaron a luchar con aquellos. Harry estaba más y más tenso.

- Esto es entre tú y yo, Tom, ¿por qué no los dejas aparte? -dijo Harry- Tengamos un duelo y el que muera, se queda con todo.

- Mhmhmh -rió- te olvidaste de algo, Harry... Soy LORD VOLDEMORT, la muerte no va conmigo... en cambio tú... ja, estás acostumbrado a perder a tus amigos... créeme, los verás morir antes que te mate... -Voldemort se acercaba hacia los Mortífagos que tenían Ginny, Luna y Hermione, mientras ponía una barrera por la cual ni Neville ni Ron pudieron pasar- ¿Qué pasaría si causaras la desdicha de estos jóvenes? -miró a Ron- Este joven perdería a su novia y su hermana... y este otro... ¿No eres hijo de los Longbottom? -le preguntó. Increíblemente, Neville estaba de pie y tieso en el piso con la cara llena de furia- Quizás le gustaría visitar también a su amiguita en San Mungo, presentársela a sus padres...

Neville y Ron estaban al borde de la barrera y miraban, con expresiones serias, no sabiendo qué hacer. Harry pensaba a máxima velocidad en la mejor forma de hacer que Voldemort levantara la barrera. Hermione, Luna y Ginny peleaban con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de sus opresores. Voldemort se acercaba más y más y entonces, Luna y luego Hermione, comenzaron a temblar y a dejar de pelear, pero no ponían cara de terror, sino de desafío. Ginny seguía tratando de liberarse. Voldemort se acercó a ella primero y la miró directo a los ojos. Ella dejó de patalear un poco, pero seguía tratando de liberarse, mientras también le sostenía la mirada.

- Tu novia -dijo Voldemort, dirigiéndose a Harry- es igual de insolente que tú... ustedes me recuerdan tanto a tu madre y padre... -levantó la mano blanca y larga y acarició las mejillas de Ginny, esta puso cara de desagrado y volteó el rostro.

- ¡SUÉLTALA! -dijo Harry, al mismo tiempo que blandió su varita y un sonido como látigo sonó, una parte del escudo que había puesto Voldemort cayó, los mortífagos que estaban detrás salieron a enfrentarse a los miembros de la Orden, aurores y EDs que aún seguían en pie.

- Oh, ¿no quieres que me divierta con tu novia? ¡CRUCIO!

Ginny comenzó a contorsionarse mientras era firmemente apresada por el mortífago, pero no gritó, no soltó aullido o queja alguna. Harry no podía soportarlo, corrió hasta donde podía llegar, donde estaban Ron y Neville mirando como ahora Hermione y Luna gritaban de dolor, pues también a ellas les echaron el crucio. No podían hacer nada desde detrás de aquel escudo...

- ¿Por qué te preocupa que haya matado a tu serpiente, eh? -gritó Harry- ¿Guardaba algo tuyo?

Inmediatamente se levantaron las maldiciones que torturaban a Ginny, Hermione y Luna y las tres cayeron al suelo. Al mismo tiempo, la barrera caía, Ron y Neville entraron a ayudar a las muchachas mientras Harry y Voldemort se dirigían lateralmente hacia un costado. Harry sonreía.

- Toqué una fibra, ¿verdad, Tom? -canturreó Harry- ¿Quizás Nagini guardaba algo muy... PERSONAL?

- Era una serpiente tonta, ¿que podría guardar?

Harry aprovechó para lanzar un sectumsempra. Voldemort lo bloqueó al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, igual que en el cementerio, ambas varitas se conectaron. Harry estaba preparado esta vez para mantener la conexión lo más posible, y no huiría esta vez. Voldemort, por otro lado, no estaba dispuesto a ver a los espectros de sus culpas, por lo cual rompió la conexión apenas se empezara a formar aquella especie de jaula, o se elevaran a ningún lado.

- No te salvarás de la misma forma, Potter, -dijo Voldemort- Nunca repitas un plato, te dará estilo.

- No huiré esta vez, Tom, no esta vez.

- ¿Crees que confiaría en sólo una torpe criatura para guardarme de la muerte? -Harry fingió sorpresa en el rostro, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Voldemort. Este también se acercaba hasta que estaban casi a dos metros el uno del otro- Tendrías que viajar por el país para encontrar mis escondites...

Harry, con reflejos muy rápidos, sin siquiera pensarlo, sacó la espada de Godric Gryffindor y la juntó con su varita, las levantó y Voldemort las detuvo con su varita.

- Puedes matarme ahora, pero sólo ganarías tiempo, porque volveré a tomar forma una y otra vez hasta que acabe contigo, -dijo Voldemort- Pero si yo te matara... ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Harry se cubrió del rayo verde con la espada, la cual reflejó la mayor parte de la maldición, aunque una o dos chispas del tamaño de mandarinas le impactaron en el torso, el resto rebotó hacia Voldemort, quien desapareció. El rayo asesinó a una de las figuras que peleaban detrás, Harry no distinguió a quién. Al momento, Voldemort reapareció frente a Harry a apenas dos pasos con la varita apuntando a la cicatriz. Harry lo miraba a los ojos y se concentró en todas las razones por las cuales valía la pena seguir viviendo (para ocultar lo que haría en aquel momento) y el rostro de Ginny fue inmediatamente acompañado por los rostros de toda la gente que lo quería y que había estado con él desde siempre, incluyendo las de sus padres y padrino. Harry levantó la espada y la incrustó en el pecho de su oponente.

Voldemort retrocedió, la espada se quedó en las manos de Harry, haciendo más grande el hoyo en donde se había envainado mientras salía. Voldemort, rió.

- ¿Crees que eso me matará? No sangro, Harry Potter, no... -Voldemort se miró al torso y vio que, con lentitud y retardo, pero aumentando a cada segundo, sangre comenzaba a correr por su túnica negra y su piel blanca. Aterrado miró a Harry.

- Nunca hagas nada a medias, Tom, -sacó del bolsillo de su túnica la caja en donde llevaban los Horcruxes destruidos- Regulus Black te envía saludos, dice que nunca te perdonó que lo humillaras -Voldemort cayó al suelo y nadie al rededor parecía darse cuenta, pues todos estaban luchando y estaba cada vez más oscuro- Así que estas baratijas son tuyas... Una copa, un joyero -los iba sacando- un guardapelo, ah, sí, a Nagini le di un funeral como se merece, y luego... tu diario se lo di hace años a Lucius Malfoy, y tu anillo... Dumbledore lo destruyó, -Levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Voldemort, quien lo miraba con la misma expresión que tuvo en el cementerio cuando salieron los espectros de Cedric y los Padres de Harry- Parece que se te perdieron, pero mientras los recuperaba para ti, se me rompieron.

Voldemort iba resbalando más y más al suelo, y más y más sangre caía al suelo, este dándose cuenta de que moría, tomó su varita y lanzó un rayo negro que hizo que Harry cayera al suelo, le había destrozado el tobillo. Sin embargo, antes que Harry terminara de caer al suelo, nubes de lluvia que se habían formado en los últimos minutos de batalla se acumularon y lanzaron un rayo que terminó de matar a Lord Voldemort.

--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--

El rayo iluminó de repente a todos los terrenos de Hogwarts, e instintivamente, todos los que estaban en plena batalla miraron en dirección al sitio donde caía al escuchar el trueno, así que vieron a aquel rayo impactar a un cuerpo oscuro que estaba en el suelo, mientras que otro caía al suelo. Inmediatamente, todos dejaron sus peleas inconclusas y corrieron a ver. Sabían que uno de esos cuerpos era de Harry Potter y el otro de Voldemort.

Los amigos de Harry Potter estaban cerca y, luego de encender sus varitas, vieron que el cuerpo impactado por el rayo era el de Voldemort. El otro, que estaba moviéndose, era de Harry. Este levantó la cabeza e intentó sentarse. Todos los que llegaban alrededor se quedaban en silencio. Harry Potter se arrastró hacia el cuerpo carbonizado de su oponente y al ver su rostro, terror en los ojos, exclamó "¡LORD VOLDEMORT... HA MUERTO!".

Las piernas le fallaron y cayó sentado nuevamente al suelo. Tenía el tobillo derecho destrozado y se cogía el estómago. La voz se iba corriendo a murmullos y entonces todos reaccionaron. Los mortífagos intentaban huir mientras que los demás los capturaban con una fuerza renovada. Muchos más cayeron, buenos y malos, pero la batalla estaba llegando a su fin, igual que la guerra.

--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--

Luna había sido alcanzada por dos rayos aturdidores a la vez y a Neville le habían fracturado el hueso frontal con una pierda que le dejó unos pedazos incrustados, por lo que ahora tenía un estilo de cabello tipo fraile. Hermione había sido atacada con el mismo encantamiento que le dio en el ministerio de magia y milagrosamente parecía resistente, pues no le costó recuperarse tanto como la vez anterior. Ginny era la que menos había sido dañada de los seis, cierto, un brazo roto y tres heridas profundas difíciles de cerrar eran graves, pero la Sra. Pomfrey pudo solucionarlo en su mayoría antes que doctores de San mungo, que habían sido asignados para ir a Hogwarts a tratar a los miembros más importantes del ED y la orden del fénix, llegaran. Harry, por su parte, había perdido parte del estómago y los intestinos, que Madame Pomfrey logró hacer que crecieran nuevamente, y su tobillo tomó un mes en regenerarse, aunque una mancha negra le quedó por el resto de su vida, tanto en el tobillo como en el abdomen.

Del staff de Hogwarts, la profesora Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora Trelawney, Filch, y la señora Norris habían muerto en combate. Hagrid perdió tres dedos de la mano izquierda y la profesora McGonagall tuvo que usar bastón por el resto de su vida. De la Orden del Fénix, Kingsley Shaklebolt, y otros más murieron. Moody tuvo que adquirir un ojo mágico y pata de palo nuevos, Tonks se fracturó una pierna y Remus un brazo. Los Weasley también fueron afectados, pero rápidamente recuperados. Del ED no murió miembro alguno, aunque varios llevaron los vestigios por el resto de su vida. Parvati ya no era exactamente igual a su hermana gemela, que ahora tenía una cicatriz larga en la mejilla, cerca de la oreja. Lavender tenía varias de esas en los brazos y Dean en el pecho, pero a ninguno de los dos les molestó ese detalle en el otro. Cho Chang les contaría a sus hijos que las cicatrices que tenía mamá en el cuello fueron porque peleó en una guerra con el famoso Harry Potter, que había sido amigo suyo en la escuela, al igual que Hannah Abbot y Ernie Macmillan lo harían con sus respectivos nietos. Y ni qué decir de Angelina, Alicia y Katie, que a pesa de sus respectivas fallas post-guerra fueron contratadas para jugar en el Puddlemere United, junto con Oliver Wood. Pasaron a la historia como las primeras cazadoras que no necesitaron extremidades completas para ganar partidos. Nadie podía creer que con sólo cuatro dedos se podían anotar goles. Por supuesto, Zacharías Smith contaba que había perdido ambas piernas luchando valientemente, cuando en realidad había estado huyendo, pero igual no le creían.

Y así fue como, poco a poco, los heridos, tanto de San Mungo como en Hogwarts, fueron recuperándose poco a poco, los muertos fueron enterrados y las heridas fueron cerrando poco a poco. Les tomó una año reconstruir todo, a algunos les tomó más tiempo. Hogwarts volvió a abrir pronto, varios de los que habían peleado ayudaron, al principio, provisionalmente, luego permanentemente, a la escuela que habían defendido con sus vidas. No hace falta decir que Neville enseñó herbología, Hagrid fue el nuevo jefe de Gryffindor y compartió las actividades de guardabosques con su hermanito. El ministerio reconoció como bestias a los escregutos mejorados, ya que habían sido de mucha ayuda en la batalla.

El cuerpo de Lord Voldemort fue incinerado junto con su varita (por recomendación del señor Olivander, quien regresó de inmediato de su escondite) y arrojado al mar, sin pompa ni ceremonia. Sus mortífagos fueron capturados y encarcelados, aunque no en su totalidad.

Muchos recibieron condecoraciones, y ordenes de Merlín, y su presencia en las figurillas de las ranas de chocolate, pero todos recordaron aquel día para siempre, el día en que la pesadilla se hubo acabado y por fin podían volver a la normalidad.

**-Fin-**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

¿QUÉ? ¿ACABÓ? ¿NO HAY MÁS FIC? ¡Cómo es posible!

Nota de la autora: sigan leyendo.


	16. WoOpS!

**_Disclaimer. - Joanne Rowling better gives us Book 7's name before she gets in trouble…_**

**_"I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much."_**

_**Ginny Weasley**_

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince - Chapter 30, page 647, American Hardback First Edition, 2005_**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**Fic: El viaje de los Horcruxes**

**Capítulo Final: WoOps.**

**Por: Lunis**

El mes que les tomó a Ron y Harry en sanar se lo pasaron aburridos en camas de la enfermería de Hogwarts. Cierto, los visitaban todos los días, pero para chicos que bordeaban los 18 años y habían estado andando por todo el país durante los últimos meses era un suplicio estar en una cama de hospital todo el día. Cuando Ron terminó de sanar y lo iban a dar de alta, Harry hizo lo posible por salir también, y aún a pesar de Madame Pomfrey, Harry se salió con la suya y logro conseguir que le dieran de alta.

Para celebrar la recuperación de Ron y Harry, y el fin de la guerra, la señora Weasley preparó un almuerzo a lo grande con la familia completa, incluyendo a Percy, Remus y Tonks. Hermione, que había estado pasando los días entre la casa de sus padres y la madriguera, estaba también allí.

Ambos fueron recibidos con abrazos y de inmediato procedieron a sentarse. Harry se sentó junto a Ginny, frente a Ron y Hermione, durante todo aquel tiempo habían estado actuando como si nada, como si no estuvieran juntos, pero fueran muy buenos amigos (quizás con derechos). Nada podía arruinar aquella felicidad, todos juntos, celebrando que, al menos por ahora, no tendrían que preocuparse por magos tenebrosos. Bueno, tanto como arruinarlo no, pero...

Llegó un mensajero del ministerio, (las lechuzas habían sido copadas) con una disposición oficial del ministerio. Rufus Scrimgeour decretó que a todos los héroes de la batalla se les reconocería el trabajo y recibirían una pensión mensual vitalicia. Eran trescientos galeones a cada uno para empezar y luego, ciento cincuenta galeones cada mes.

- A ver, a ver, para la Señora Molly Weasley, -la señora se acercó y firmó el recibo- Señor Bill Weasley y su esposa, Señor Fred Weasley, Señor Remus Lupin, Señor Percy Weasley, Señorita Nymphadora Tonks, Señor George Weasley, Señor Charles Weasley, Señorita Hermione Granger, Señor Ronald Weasley -el mensajero se acercó al ver que Ron estaba aún con vendas- Oh, sí, y tengo uno más para... -el mensajero leyó el sobrecito- el Señor y la Señora Potter, -se lo entregó a Ginny, que estaba más cerca- que tengan un buen día.

Un silencio sepulcral acompañó al mensajero a la salida. Todos se habían quedado con lo que tenían en la mano a medio camino, todos miraron lentamente de Ginny a Harry y de Harry a Ginny. Harry podía ver que era posible que pasara unos cuantos días más en la enfermería de Hogwarts, y le rogaría a madame Pomfrey que lo mantuviera allí hasta estar bien recuperado esta vez; después de todo, él podría haber acabado con Voldemort, pero Ginny tenía seis hermanos, Harry destruyó los Horcruxes uno por uno.

- Ginny, Harry, cielo, -dijo la señora Weasley- ¿hay algo que deseen compartir con el resto de la familia?

**------Flash Back--------**

Ginny trato de ayudar a Harry a levantarse, mientras los demás terminaban de cazar a los mortífagos antes que lograran fugarse. Harry le habló al oído.

- Vamos ahora. -tosió- Vamos ahora -señaló al dedo de Ginny. Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Ahora? Harry, tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería, estás mal, y yo también...

- Si no quieres apurarte, está bien.

- ¿Quién dijo que no quería¡Claro que quiero!

- vamos ahora.

A Ginny le tomó tres segundos decidirse, el primero, pensó en ella y en Harry, el segundo, pensó en lo que diría su madre, y el tercero lo empleó en mirar al cuerpo inerte de Lord Voldemort.

- Vamos.

Harry la llevó por medio de aparición hacia las desiertas oficinas de registros civiles mágicos y sobornó al funcionario para que no dijera nada. Sin embargo, Ginny era menor de edad al menos por un par de meses más, para lo cual ella mostró el permiso de magia que le había hecho su padre meses antes, para que pudiera trabajar con Fred y George, lo cual solucionó el problema.

- Felizmente hice papá firmó uno de "confío en el juicio de mi hija" y no uno de "autorizo que sólo haga magia en el trabajo" como mamá quería, -comentó Ginny cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de los oídos del funcionario.

Una vez que hubieron firmado los papeles, Ambos, en condiciones nada saludables, regresaron derechito a la enfermería para el conteo de víctimas y decidieron que, por el momento, lo mantendrían en secreto y harían como si ni siquiera estuvieran juntos, hasta que pudieran oficializar su relación con más calma.

**------Flash Back--------**

- Y eso fue lo que pasó.

- ¿Y han esperado a que venga un empleadito del ministerio un mes después para decírnoslo?

- Wooops! -dijo Ginny.

Decir que hubo sólo un poco de drama sería engañarse a sí mismo, pensó Harry, pero luego del sermón de la Señora Weasley sobre gente apurando sus decisiones y seis amenazas de muerte, todas diferentes, los Weasley tomaron con brazos abiertos al nuevo miembro de la familia. Después de todo, Harry siempre había sido "un hijo más" y ahora lo era legalmente.

Dado que Harry aún tenía considerable cantidad de dinero, herencia de sus padres y Sirius, y que ahora ambos recibían una jugosa pensión mensual por salvar al mundo mágico, Harry realmente no necesitaba trabajar, sin embargo, ahora tenía una familia apropiada y quería darle lo mejor.

Por supuesto, luego d eso tuvieron una ceremonia especial, para celebrar el matrimonio, muy sencilla y pequeña, en la madriguera, rodeados de sus más cercanos amigos, aunque cierto bicho se coló y lo publicó a la prensa y demás, pero aparte de eso, nada les impidió estar juntos.

Y quizás no fueron felices para siempre, quizás surgieron más problemas en el camino, quizás, más adelante, surgió otro señor oscuro y otro elegido, pero eso ya es otra historia.

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

**--+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+----+--+--+--+--**

Sí, es el final, espero haberles sorprendido. En parte, es porque ahora trabajo y no puedo estar haciendo esto, no me da tiempo. Pero no por eso terminé el fic antes de lo esperado o planeado, no señor, todo lo que había planeado y un poco más está completo.

De nuevo, estas son mis teorías para el libro siete. Sé que no será exactamente igual, no me gustaría que así fuera, pero espero, igual que las veces anteriores, que al menos una sea igual. No recuerdo quién me ofreció hacer una lista de las cosas que he puesto en fic y que han salido en los libros de alguna forma, sería interesante, pero no tengo tiempo, pero si la hacen, me gustaría verla.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado. Por ahora no tengo planes de otro fic, así que no les puedo dar ninguna esperanza. Aunque se suponía que no iba a escribir fic alguno sobre el libro siete y ya ven.

Actualizo mis blogs cada cierto tiempo, esa es una buena forma de contactarme, me pueden encontrar como "luna quemada" en my space, como "lunajane" en deviant art y como "janelunis" en blog punto com .

¡Suerte y sigan leyendo fics!

Lunis.(se va poniendose un casco y esperando que le lluevan howlers por terminar el fic tan ràpido y sin avisar)


End file.
